


in the Forest of the Memory

by eaintdarkside



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>존은 사라와의 결혼을 결심하고 221B에서 떠날 준비를 합니다. 식을 며칠 남겨두지 않은 어느날, 그는 자신이 불치병에 걸렸다는 사실을 깨닫고 모든것을 포기합니다. 하지만 셜록은 그런 존을 보내줄수가 없습니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"셜록, 나왔어."  
  
존은 갈색 머플러를 풀어내며 거실 안쪽을 들여다봤다. 까만 머리가 소파위로 비죽 솟아있었다. 그는 회색 점퍼를 벗어 옷걸이에 걸고 그 위로 머플러를 겹쳐걸었다. 부드러운 감촉이 기분좋다. 그건 사라가 선물로 준 것이었다.  
  
"식사는? 뭔가 먹었나?"  
  
기분이 좋지 않은건지, 사건이 부족해 심통이 난건지 남자는 마땅한 대답없이 책을 뒤적이고 있었다. 그리고는 이내 바닥으로 떨구었다. 두터운 책이 바닥과 부딪히며 듣기싫은 소리를 냈다. 존은 미간에 깊은 세로줄을 그었다.  
  
"자네 오늘 야드에 간다고 하지 않았나?"  
"안갔어."  
  
낮게 가라앉은 목소리. 남자는 상체를 미끄러트리며 소파로 깊이 몸을 묻었다.  
  
"전화로 설명을 들었는데 멍청한 사건이더군."  
"그래도 자네가 가준다면 빨리 해결될텐데 말이지."  
  
셜록은 대답없이 몸을 웅크려 소파 등받이를 향했다. 존은 어깨를 으쓱이고는 부엌으로 들어갔다. 엇그제 사건이 종료되었다. 내내 식사를 하지 않았으니 오늘이라도 뭔가 먹어줘야 할텐데 남자는 사건 진행중에는 뇌활동에 방해가 된다는 이유로, 사건이 끝난 후에는 귀찮다는 이유로 식사를 거르곤 했다. 빈 속이 엉망일 것이다. 저러다 궤양이나 위염이 생겨도 할 말이 없겠지. 그는 하다못해 카페인이 빠진 차라도 먹일 계획을 세웠다. 비록 조만간 떠날 예정이지만 그 전까지 그는 셜록을 돌보고 싶었다. 그는 좋은 파트너였다.  


* * *

  
마침 그 날은 비번이었다. 느긋한 오전 시간을 보내던 두 사람은 레스트라드의 호출로 급히 사건현장으로 향했다. 경감의 전화를 받던 셜록의 표정은 좀 미묘했는데, 평소같은 반가움 보다는 어딘가 미적지근한 반응이었다. 그는 전화를 받고 즉시 '가겠다'고 하지 않고, 잠시 존을 바라봤다. 그리고는 시선을 돌려 사건현장의 위치를 물었다. 존은 어깨를 으쓱였다. 뭐가 어쨌든 가긴 가는거로군. 셜록의 곁에서 자켓을 꿰어입으며 그는 날짜를 계수했다. 12일. 12일 후에는 이 집에서 떠난다. 런던 중심가에 구입한 사라와의 신혼집이 그날 준비가 끝난다. 도배나 큰 가구의 계약은 모두 끝났고 최근은 자잘한 소품들을 채워넣고 있었다. 그래도 존은 밤엔 늘 베이커가로 돌아왔다. 아직 그에게 집은 이 곳이었다. 늦은 시간이 되면 사라는 존을 보내고 싶어하지 않았지만, 어딘가 한 구석- 베이커가로 돌아가야 한다는 감각에 그는 매번 이 곳으로 귀가했다.  
  
"택시!"  
  
빠른 걸음으로 도로로 다가가 손을 높이드는 모습을 바라보며 존은 슬몃 웃었다. 이 모습을 보는 것도 이제 얼마 남지 않았다. 마음 한 곳이 묵직해졌다. 존은 그것을 대충 덮어 무시하려 노력했다. 어차피 자신은 떠나야 한다. 생각하는 건 의미가 없었다.  
  
사건현장은 실내였는데, 지하의 눅눅하고 습기찬 장소였다. 굉장히 불행하게도 피해자는 어린 소녀였고, 야드 사람들은 어딜지 질린다는 표정으로 시신을 보지 않으려 애쓰고 있었다. 보고싶지 않았을것이다. 가족중의 누군가, 지인중의 누군가가 떠오르는 잔인한 사건 현장은 그들의 마음을 얼어붙게 만들기에 충분했다. 하지만 존과 샐리가 일상적인 회화를 나눌 수 있는 건 그 현장을 보고 있는 사람이 셜록 홈즈였기 때문이었다. 어떤 현장이던 상관없었다. 셜록 홈즈가 그것을 맡는다면, 반드시 해결된다. 그래서 샐리는 존에게 꽤나 가벼운 주제의 이야기를 걸었다.  
  
"그래서 신혼여행은 어디로 가기로 했어요?"  
"이탈리아요."  
"멋지네요. 피렌체는요?"  
"네, 거기도 갈거예요. 사라가 가고 싶어했거든요."  
"실은 저도 계획중이예요. 한 5개월 쯤 후 휴가를 쓸까 싶은데,"  
  
순간이었다. 실내가 울릴 정도의 큰 음성이 들려왔다.  
  
"빌어먹을! 내 현장에서 떠드는 건 그만둘 수 없겠나?!"  
  
주변의 모든 사람이 셜록의 짜증섞인 일갈에 바싹 굳었다. 하지만 이내 정신을 차린 샐리는 얼굴을 찌푸리고 항의했다.  
  
"뭐? 여기가 왜 네 현장인데?! 여긴 우리 현장이야!"  
"닥쳐, 도노반 경사! 당신네 현장이면 날 부르지 말고 당신들끼리 해결하던가!"  
  
셜록이 매섭게 노려보자 그녀는 아무말도 하지 못하고 입술을 꾹 다물었다. 그는 늘 날카롭고 예민하게 굴긴 했지만 이렇게 대놓고 적의를 드러낸 적은 없었다. 시신 주변에 늘어세운 조명의 강한 빛에 그의 연한 눈동자가 마치 파충류처럼 투명하게 드러났다. 그것이 마치 찌를 듯 자신을 직시하는 것을 그녀는 더 견디지 못하고 몸을 한 발 뒤로 물렸다. 거의 동시에 레스트라드가 급히 현장 안으로 들어왔다.  
  
"무슨..."  
  
그는 즉시 샐리와 셜록의 상태를 파악하고 그녀의 등을 두드리며 문으로 안내했다.  
  
"도노반, 그만 나가봐."  
"하지만!"  
  
아무말도 하지 못하고 당했다는 생각에 분했는지 샐리가 입을 열었지만 레스트라드는 미간을 좁히며 고개를 저었다.  
  
"어서."  
  
그녀는 화난 얼굴이었지만 명백히 당혹해하며 현장 밖으로 나섰고, 존은 중간에서 어쩌지도 못한 채 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
"셜록, 현장에서 잡담한 건 정말 미안해. 하지만,"  
  
차분한 목소리에 셜록이 존을 노려봤다. 그는 존이 아직 이야기하는 도중인데 갑자기 등을 돌려 문 밖으로 빠져나갔다. 어안이 벙벙해진 존이 코트 뒷자락을 보고 있는데 급히 레스트라드가 그를 붙잡았다.  
  
"셜록? 자네 대체 왜 그러는 거야?"  
  
그는 말 없이 레스트라드의 손을 뿌리치고 계단을 밟았다. 조금의 고민도 없는 단호한 움직임이었다. 정신을 차린 존은 황급히 두 사람의 뒤를 쫒았다. 계단 윗층에서 레스트라드의 목소리가 들려왔다.  
  
"셜록, 제발 그만해. 내가 대신 사과하잖나."  
  
야드 직원들이 도처에 깔린 현장에서 무려 '경감'이 그렇게나 애원하는데도 셜록의 반응은 냉랭했다. 차갑고 딱딱한 음성이 복도에 울렸다. 셜록의 목소리였다.  
  
"어디 실컷 해보시죠."  
  
덜컹! 하고 현관이 열리는 소리. 존은 좀 더 빨리 계단을 밟아 두 사람의 뒤를 쫒았다. 갑자기 밝아진 시야로 황량한 창고부지가 나타났고, 저 멀리 성큼성큼 걷고있는 셜록의 뒷모습이 보였다. 레스트라드는 창고 앞에서서 망연한 표정으로 그를 바라보고 있었다. 남자의 뒤를 쫓으며 존은 짧게 사과했다.  
  
"경감님, 죄송합니다. 저 때문에..."  
"아니, 아닙니다. 일단 가보세요."  
  
지친표정으로 고개를 저으며 그가 손을 흔들었다. 존은 가볍게 머릴 숙이고 셜록을 향해 달려갔다. 남자는 막 큰길로 나가 택시를 잡고 있었다. 멈춰서는 블랙캡의 문을 열고 들어간 그가 차 문을 닫으려 하는 것에 당황한 존이 손을 뻗어 문을 붙들었다.  
  
"셜록! 자네,"  
  
숨을 몰아쉬며 이야기하는 존을 향해 남자의 시선이 들어올려졌다. 그림자에 반쯤 가려졌지만 형형한 눈동자였다. 그것은 방금 전 샐리를 노려보았을 때 처럼 냉랭했고 날카로웠다. 존은 몸을 굳혔다.  
  
"탈거면 타고, 아니면 비켜."  
  
무서울정도로 가라앉은 목소리에 존은 몸을 떨었지만 일단 차에 올랐다. 택시는 조용히 출발했다. 존은 숨을 고르며 복잡해진 머릿속을 애써 정리해보려 노력했다. 도대체 뭐가 뭔지 알 수가 없었다. 사실 현장에서 야드의 일원들과 잡담하는 일은 꽤나 흔한일에 속했다. 셜록이 날카로워져 있었을때도 그랬고, 특별히 그 일로 트러블이 생긴적도 없었다. 게다가 셜록은 어떻게든 사건을 맡으려고 하는 주의지 야드에서 매달리는 데도 진행중이던 케이스를 내버리고 오는 타입은 아니었다. 물론 재미없는 현장이라면 말이 달라지겠지만 말이다. 하지만 이 사건은 연쇄 살인 사건이었고, 그가 직접 찾아와 살펴보았다면 분명 흥미를 가지고 있다는 건데- 존은 이 상황을 납득하기가 힘들었다.  
  
차 안은 낮은 엔진 소리만이 감돌았다. 그는 가만히 아침부터 지금까지의 상황을 반추했고, 셜록이 기분 상할만한 일이 있었는지 고민했다. 아무리 되짚어도 잡담 말고는 걸리는 게 없었다. 그렇다면 더 골치가 아파진다. 셜록이 맡는 케이스는 반드시 해결되기 때문에, 야드 사람들의 긴장이 느슨해진다는 점 정도는 그도 알고 있었다. 그래서 현장 근처에서 관계 없는 이야기를 나누기도 하고, 종종 딴 짓을 하기도 했다. 근데 왜 그 일을 걸고 넘어졌을까. 혹시 내가 뭐 기분 나쁜 이야기라도 했나? 아니면 모르는 사이에 샐리와 안 좋은 무언가가 있었다거나? 뱅글뱅글 같은 자리를 맴도는 머릿속에 지친 존은 입술을 죽 내밀고 창밖을 내다 봤다. 베이커가까지 10분정도 더 걸린다. 이대로 말없이 플랫으로 돌아가면 냉전이 길어질지도 모른다는 불안감에 존은 입술을 축였고, 천천히 입을 열었다. 일단 그의 기분을 풀어주는 것이 우선일 것 같았다.  
  
"셜록, 내가 미안했어... 현장에서 그러면 안되는 거였는데... 미안해. 자네에게 그렇게 큰 폐가 될거라고는 생각하지 못했어. 내 생각이 짧았네."  
남자는 대꾸없이 창밖을 보고 있었다. 존은 좀 더 말을 이었다.  
  
"다신 현장에서 잡담하지 않을게. 약속하지. 정 무언가 이야기 할 게 생기면 현장 밖에서 할테니 그만 화 풀어주게."  
  
셜록의 표정은 보이지 않았다. 여전히 시선은 창 밖을 향하고 있었다. 존은 초조해졌다. 이 정도로까지 이야기했으면 적당히 넘어가 주면 좋으련만. 문득 셜록의 뒷모습을 바라보며 지친 표정을 짓던 레스트라드가 떠올랐다. 마음이 무거워진다. 그는 잠시 눈 앞의 시트를 바라봤다. 존은 시선을 꾹 닫았다 열었다. 눈가를 조금 부빈다. 말없는 셜록의 곁에서 그가 천천히 이야기했다.  
  
"자네의 능력이 필요한 곳이 많아. 야드 사람들은 자넬 중히 여기고 있네. 그러니 그들의 마음도 헤아려준다면 좋겠어 셜록. 앞으론 나 없이 현장에 가야 할텐데 말이지... (존은 황급히 뒷말을 이었다) 물론, 자네가 혼자서 못한다는 의미는 아니지만- 자네는 돌려 말하는 법을 모르잖나. 그래서 자네의 호의가 오해받는 일도 있고 말이야..."  
  
존이 말을 이어가려하는데 셜록의 얼굴이 조용히 돌려졌다. 시선이 맞춰졌다. 그리고, 굳었다. 존은 등 뒤로 한기가 지나는 걸 느꼈다. 셜록의 표정은 뭐라 표현할 수 없을 정도로 날카로웠다. 무섭게 존을 노려보는 파충류같은 시선에 절로 식은땀에 배였다. 셜록의 가라앉은 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
"12살 여자 아이가 죽었어. 단서조차 못 찾는 연쇄 살인 사건이었지. 그 머저리같은 야드 일원들이 사건의 중요성을 알았다면 현장에서 그 따위 잡담은 입에 올리지도 못했을거야. 그런 현장에서 신혼 여행 이야기가 퍽이나 나오는군? 막말로, 시신 곁에서 저녁 메뉴를 논하던 아내와의 잠자리 이야기를 하던 나와는 하등 아무런 관계도 없어. 하지만 이상하군. 자네같이 도덕심이 높은 사람이 참혹한 현장에서 그런 헛소리나 해대고 말이지?"  
  
어느새 바싹 다가선 셜록의 머리카락이 이마에 닿았다. 심 사가 꼬여도 제대로 꼬였는지 빈정대는 목소리에 존은 할 말을 잃고 말았다. 날선 눈동자와 창백한 피부가 클로즈 업 되어 존은 몸을 뒤로 물렸다. 하지만 그만큼 남자는 바싹 다가왔다. 더 이상 피할데도 없을만큼 몸을 물렸을 때, 셜록이 낮게 속삭였다.  
  
"곧 떠난다는 마음에 느슨해졌군. 사람은 다 변하지."  
  
존의 얼굴이 희게 질렸다. 남자는 이내 몸을 물리고 다시 창밖을 향해 고개를 돌려버렸다. 존은 움직이지 못한 채 허공을 바라보고 있었다. 이내, 바싹 조여든 폐가 고통을 호소했다. 손끝이 떨려왔다. 존은 겨우 숨을 몰아 쉬었다. 당황으로 숨을 쉬는 것조차 잊고 있었다. 시선을 떨구었다. 셜록의 말이 심장 한 가운데를 후벼팠다.  
  
\- 사람은 다 변하지  
  
\- 자네도 다른 사람들과 똑같아.  
  
다른 말이 겹쳐 씌워졌다. 그렇게 생각할거라고는 조금도 예상하지 못했다. 한대 얻어맞은 듯한 감각에 존은 손끝을 꽉 말아쥐었다. 어쩌면 그의 말이 맞을지도 몰랐다. 자신은 곧 떠날테고 잊혀질것이다. 하지만 그렇게 둘 생각은 없었다. 비록 따로 살 테지만, 비록 함께 현장에는 못 갈테지만- 가끔은 그의 집에 방문하고, 함께 식사를 하고, 건강을 체크해주고, 되지도 않는 조언도 해 줄 생각이었던 것이다. 존에게 셜록은 소중한 친구 그 이상의 의미가 있었다. 명백히 그 지점이 어딘지는 그로서도 알 수 없었지만 셜록은 그 누구보다도 존의 안에서 특별한 자리를 차지하고 있었다. 때문에 셜록의 그 이야기는 존의 마음에 큰 상처를 입혔다.   
  
존의 흔들리는 시선끝에 자신의 주름진 손이 보였다. 기분이 한없이 가라앉았다. 그는 마치 집 밖으로 쫓겨난 아이 같은 기분을 느끼고 있었다. 주먹을 꾹 잡아쥐었다. 차 안은 쓸쓸할 정도로 조용했다. 존은 자신이 혼자 있는 것 같다고 생각했다. 그의 곁에 앉은 남자는 존에게 체온도, 감각도, 체취도, 마음도 건네주지 않았다. 어쩌면 예전부터 그랬는지도 모른다. 어쩌면 말이다...


	2. Chapter 2

삶에는 순리라는 게 있다. 존은 찻잔을 가만히 감싸쥐었다. 그는 욕심을 앞세워 순서를 거스르는 일을 선택하지는 않았다. 정말 불가피한 경우는 제외하고는 늘 모범적인 대안을 찾았고, 그 안에서 해결책을 선택했다. 존은 왜 사라와의 결혼을 떠올리며 자신이 '순리'에 대해 생각하는지 잠시 고민했다. 문득 '셜록 홈즈'라는 이름이 스쳤지만 재빨리 지워버렸다. 그 이름은 자신의 안에서 여러가지 모양과 색채를 띈 채 존재했다. 손대기 힘들정도로 차가운 느낌으로도, 감싸안아 주고 싶은 뒷모습으로도, 그저 바라보는 것만으로도 가슴이 벅차오르는 동경의 마음으로도- 존은 시선을 닫으며 소파에 뒷목을 기대었다. 사건현장에서 셜록과 트러블이 생긴 이후로 2일이 지났다. 자신이 플랫에 남아 있을 수 있는 기간은 고작 열흘이 남아있을 뿐이었다. 조금이라도 좋은 기억을 더 만들고 싶었는데... 셜록은 그 날 이후 혼자서 현장을 다니는지 아침에도 밤에도 보기 힘들어졌다. 시선을 연다. 낡은 천장이 보인다. 구석에 넓게 자리한 얼룩과 한 쪽이 뜯어진 벽지, 무언가가 튄 듯한 자국... 존은 쓸쓸하게 웃었다. 시선을 오른쪽으로 굴리니 시계가 보였다. 이제 그는 나가봐야 했다. 사라와의 저녁 약속 시간이 거의 다 되어갔다.  
  
자켓을 챙겨입으며 존은 계단으로 통하는 문을 열었다. 노브를 잡은 채 몸을 옮기던 중, 그는 멈추어 섰다. 저녁 노을이 플랫 안으로 길게 뻗어 들어오고 있었다. 뿌옇게 공중을 부유하는 먼지, 어떤 소음도 들리지 않는 고요, 나무 바닥이 삐걱이는 소리, 초겨울 특유의 건조한 공기- 그는 마치 환영처럼 셜록의 모습을 그려냈다. 5개월 전이었다. 숨을 몰아쉬며 현장에서 돌아온 두 사람은 농담을 주고 받았고, 배가 당기도록 웃으며 계단을 오르고 있었다. 앞서 걷던 셜록을 보던 존이 잠시 휘청였을 때, 그의 팔을 강하게 잡아쥐는 손을 느꼈다.  
  
\- 아, 고마워. 용의자의 칼은 피했는데 계단에 당할뻔했군.  
  
키들거리는 존의 몸을 꾹 잡아 자신의 앞으로 당기며 셜록이 대꾸했다. 유쾌한 목소리였다.  
  
\- 그렇게 두진 않을거야.  
  
무심결에 올려다 본 셜록의 얼굴은 존을 향하고 있었다. 골목을 달려 숨이 찼었다. 노을이 길게 들어오는 계단참에 서서 두 사람은 숨을 골랐다. 가슴이 크게 오르내리고 있었고, 존의 팔을 붙든 남자의 손은 너무 뜨거웠다. 사람을 꿰뚫어보는 투명한 눈동자가 존의 얼굴을 훑었고 입술에서 멈추었을 때 존은 저도 모르게 셜록에게 더 가까이 다가섰다. 순간 숨이 막혀왔다. 가슴이 닿았다. 급한 호흡으로 그것은 서로 맞닿았다 떨어지기를 반복했다. 남자의 매끄러운 셔츠의 느낌이 얇은 직물 너머 느껴졌다. 그 다음은 너무나 자연스런 수순이었다. 존은 저도 모르게 셜록의 입술을 바라봤다. 핏기가 거의 느껴지지 않는 입술. 냉정한 말만 쏟아내는 입술. 감히 그 누구도 손대볼 수 없는 입술. 모든 정신이 그것에 집중되었을 때, 존은 저도 모르게 그것에 다가가려 하는 자신을 깨닫고 급히 몸을 뒤로 물렸다. 바로 뒤가 계단이었기 때문에 셜록은 존의 허리를 급히 잡아챘다.  
  
\- 위험하잖아.  
  
어딘지 가라앉은 목소리에 존은 호흡을 고르며 애써 웃어보였다. 폐가 조여드는 것 같아 그는 힘겹게 셜록에게서 몸을 떼어냈다. 어째서인지 그에게서 떨어지는게 너무나도 힘들었다. 존은 긴장한 손을 뻗어 노브를 밀어 열었고, 겨우 입술을 떼었다.  
  
\- 고마워, 자네에게 또 빚을 졌군.  
  
내려다보는 셜록의 얼굴은 결국 마주하지 못한 채 존은 거실 안으로 들어갔다. 따뜻한 빛깔의 햇빛이 플랫 안을 가득 비추고 있었다.  
  
그때의 그 빛이었다. 존은 씁쓸하게 웃었다. 새삼 자신이 왜 '순리'를 생각했는지 다시 떠올리게 된다. 이 장소는 자신에게 걸맞지 않았다. 셜록 홈즈는 지나치게 뛰어난 사람이었고, 무섭도록 매력적인 '남자'였다. 이 곳에 머문다면 지난 번과 같은 상황에 노출될 것이 뻔했다. 사실 이런 일은 꽤 자주 있어왔다. 게다가 점차 그 빈도를 늘려가고 있었다. 존은 사라를 사랑했다. 고민의 여지가 없었다. 그는 사라를 선택했다. 그래야만 했다.  
  
"요즘 홈즈씨는 뭐 하나요? 여전히 야드의 일을 함께 하고 있어요?"  
"늘 그렇죠."  
"그가 서운해 하지 않아요? 당신과 벌써 5년을 지냈는데-"  
  
저녁식사는 사라가 좋아하는 이탈리아 음식이었다. 존은 어딘지 모르게 씁쓸한 미소를 지으며 대답했다.  
  
"글쎄요. 그 친구가 그럴까요?"  
  
사라는 익힌 당근을 칼로 자르며 이야기했다.  
  
"홈즈씨가 결혼식에 오지 못한다는 이야길 했다길래요. 혹시 서운해하는게 아닐까 하고 생각했었어요."  
"마침 그때 의뢰인과의 약속이 잡혀있어서요. 어쩔 수 없어요. 이해해야죠."  
  
그건 사실이었다. 레바논의 유명인사가 셜록에게 의뢰한 사건이 있었다. 평소같으면 '그런 치정 사건은 사립 탐정한테 의뢰하라'고 할텐데 어째서인지 그는 선듯 케이스를 받아들였다. 평소의 존이었다면 반가울 이야기였겠지만, 하필 그 날이 결혼식이었기에 솔직히 섭섭하긴 했다. 그래도 어쩔 수 없었다. 존이 떠나면 셜록은 혼자서 플랫의 비용을 전부 부담해야 했으니까. 맡기 싫은 사건도 맡아야 할 것이다. 마음이 무거워진다. 존은 입안의 브로컬리를 꾸역꾸역 씹어 삼켰다.  
  
"당신... 괜찮은거죠?"  
  
사라의 목소리에 존이 시선을 들었다. 최근 계속 소화가 되지 않았다. 어쩐지 속이 부대끼는 느낌에 존은 쓰게 웃었다.  
  
"괜찮아요. 그냥 좀... 속이 안 좋네요."  
  
사라의 시선이 걱정스레 달라붙는다. 존은 쓰게 웃어보였다. 그녀의 기분을 십분 이해하기 때문이었다. 요 1-2년 사이 부쩍 안 좋아진 다리 때문에 최근 사라의 지인이 운영하는 정형외과에 갔었다. 그는 계속 가지 않으려고 했지만 -원인을 알기 때문이었다- 사라는 부득불 염려된다면서 그를 데리고 갔고, 무슨 이유에서인지 일주일만에 재호출 당해 조직검사까지 했었다. 무언가 의심스러운 소견이 있었기에 이뤄진 일이다. 하지만 존은 자신의 다리가 폭력적인 환경을 그리워하는 트라우마로 인해 불편하다는 걸 알았기 때문에 심해봤자 무릎에 종양이라던가가- 생겼겠지 하고 생각했다. 그걸 신경써서 그런지 최근은 왠지 숨도 가쁘고 속도 좋지 않았다. 사실 요 사이는 줄곧 어깨쪽이 아파오기도 했었다. 어쩌면 나이가 들어 약해진 곳이 점점 더 안좋아지는 것일지도 모른다. 게다가 스트레스는 만병의 근원이라지. 셜록만이라도 맘을 편하게 해 줬으면 얼마나 좋을까. 존은 가만히 물잔을 들고 그것을 들이켰다. 왠지 속이 갑갑했다.  
  
그리고 3일 후, 존은 점심 시간 사라를 만났다. 늘 함께 점심을 하는데, 이상하게 자신의 사무실에서 나오지 못하고 있었다. 자신의 기억이 맞다면 그녀는 오늘 환자를 보지 않고 병원 원무를 보기로 되어 있었다. 일이 많은가? 존은 사라의 사무실 문을 두드렸고, 열었다. 그리고 눈이 부어오를 정도로 울고 있는 그녀를 발견했다.  


* * *

  
식료품으로 가득 찬 종이봉투를 안고 존은 베이커가의 계단을 올랐다. 삐걱이는 소리가 정겹다. 그는 옅게 미소지으며 문을 열었다. 여전히 화가 나 있는지 세계 유일의 자문탐정은 플랫에 없었다. 존은 부엌 테이블위에 종이 봉투를 올려두고 의자에 앉았다. 무릎이 시큰거려왔다. 그것을 문지르며 손을 뻗어 렌지의 불을 켰다. 따뜻한 차를 마시고 싶었다. 그는 잠시 앉아 쉰 후, 식사 준비를 시작했다. 오랫만에 사 온 티본을 먹음직스럽게 구웠고, 브로컬리와 당근, 양상추를 씻었다. 작은 오븐안에 빵을 넣어 덥히면서 그는 잔에 우유를 따랐고, 휴대전화를 꺼내 버튼을 꾹 눌렀다. 단축번호 1번. Calling...이라는 표시 아래 선명한 두 글자가 찍혔다. SH.  
  
신호는 오래 갔지만 셜록은 전화를 받지 않았다. 존은 같은 일을 2번 반복했고, 문자 화면을 열었다.  
  
\- 오늘도 늦게 오나? JW  
  
그는 가만히 기다렸다. 보통의 셜록이라면 거의 순식간에 답이 도착한다. 하지만 뜨거웠던 차가 식어갈때까지 답장은 없었다. 존은 천천히 양상추를 씹어 삼켰다. 오늘따라 티 본은 꽤 먹음직스럽게 구워졌다. 이걸 셜록이 봤어야 했는데. 존은 속으로 혀를 찼다. 나도 요리를 그럴듯하게 할 줄 아는 남자라고 자랑 할 수 있는 절호의 기회였는데 말이야. 그는 느릿하게 고기를 입안에 넣었다. 꽤 잘 된 요리였는데, 왜인지 맛이 느껴지지 않았다.  
  
새벽 2시 40분을 넘길때쯤 플랫 계단에 구두소리가 들려왔다. 존은 피로에 지친 시선을 꿈뻑거리며 열었다. 그는 분명 존이 기다리고 있다는 것을 알고 있을것이다. 셜록은 주저없이 거실문을 열었고, 말없이 코트를 벗어 벽에 걸었다.  
  
"식사는 했나, 셜록?"  
"아니, 생각없어."  
  
무뚝뚝하게 내뱉은 남자는 머플러를 끌러 코트 윗 쪽에 걸고 자켓 단추를 풀며 자신의 방으로 향했다. 주저없이 존을 지나쳐 방으로 향하는 걸음을 세운 건 존의 작은 목소리였다.  
  
"인사를 하고 싶었어."  
  
우뚝 멈춰진 발걸음. 가벼운 한숨 소리가 들렸다. 존은 시선을 떨군 채 맞잡고 있는 자신의 손을 보고 있었다. 셜록의 음성이 들려왔다.  
  
"그런건 필요 없네."  
  
다시 이어지는 구둣소리에 존이 대답했다.  
  
"결혼은, 취소했어."  
  
다시 그가 멈추어 섰다. 이번엔 몸을 돌려세웠는지 구두가 플로어링에 긁히는 소리가 들렸다. 존은 시선을 들지 않았다. 플랫에 잠시 정적이 내려앉았다. 존은 천천히 입을 열었다.  
  
"그래도 난 여길 떠나려고 해."  
"자네, 무슨 일이 생긴거군."  
  
셜록이 말을 잇기 전에, 그가 자신을 관찰하기 전에 존이 먼저 말을 꺼냈다.  
  
"그래. 일이 생겨서 말야. 고향에 가려고 하네. 내일 간단한 짐만 가지고 떠날까 해."  
  
남자가 다가오는 소리가 들렸기 때문에 존은 급히 몸을 일으켰다.  
  
"그럼 피곤할테니 들어가봐. 나중에 볼 수 있게 되면 보지."  
  
존은 시선을 맞추지 않은 채 계단으로 향했고, 빠르게 다가온 셜록에 의해 팔을 잡혀 뒤돌아세워졌다. 까만 눈동자가 존에게 내리꽂혔다. 조용히 시선을 든 남자는 차분했다. 흔들림 없는 푸른 시선을 조용히 관찰하던 셜록의 시선이 일그러졌다.  
  
"자네..."  
  
존은 말없이 그를 응시했다.  
  
"아무 이유 없이 결혼을 취소할리가 없어. 둘 사이에 문제가 생긴것도 아니야. 그랬다면 이렇게 침착하게 대응하지 않았겠지. 문제는 자네에게 있군."  
  
셜록은 존을 뚫어져라 응시하다가 어딘가 충격받은 듯한 표정이 되었다. 그는 존의 양 팔을 꽉 붙들었다.  
  
"결과. 결과 어떻게 나왔지?!"  
  
그럴거라고는 생각했지만 역시 조직검사 받은걸 알고 있었군. 존은 씁쓸하게 웃었다. 셜록의 얼굴이 하얗게 질렸다.  
  
"자네, 아무말도 하지마."  
"셜록,"  
"하지마!!"  
  
갑자기 전화를 꺼내든 셜록은 급히 버튼을 눌렀고, 격한 어조로 수화기에 쏘아붙였다.  
  
"왜 이야기 안했어!"  
"..."  
"닥쳐! 결과만 말해."  
"..."  
"지금 농담해?"  
"..."  
"당장 찾아. 무슨 수를 써서라도 찾아!"  
"..."  
"아니, 그건 안돼."  
"..."  
"빌어먹을! 형이 할 줄 아는거라고는 협잡이나 중상이나 계산 정도겠지! 엿이나 먹어!!"  
  
거칠게 전화를 끊은 셜록은 숨을 들이마셨다. 그는 흔들리는 시선으로 어쩔 줄 몰라하며 산만하게 플랫위를 걷고 있었다.  
  
"뉴욕, 시카고. 아냐. 닥터 맥케인이라면, 5년. 2년. 아니지, 전이가 있었다면- 안돼, 정확한 데이터가 필요해."  
  
남자의 시선이 존에게 꽂혔다. 그는 이를 꾹 물었고, 존의 앞으로 다가와 그의 팔을 붙들었다.  
  
"그런 이유로 결혼 취소하는 건 용납 못해, 존."  
"자네가 용납하고 말고 할 문제가 아냐."  
"자넨 아직 어떤 절차도 밟지 않았어."  
"그래, 그리고 그 절차를 밟으러 갈 예정이야."  
"그럴 것 없어. 내일 당장 수술예약 잡아줄게. 최고의 의료진으로. 걱정하지마 존, 잘 될 수 있으니까. 골육종 같은건 아무것도 아니야. 최악의 상황으로, 전이 되었다 해도 가능성은 충분히 있어. 자네는 군인 출신이니까 그런 것 쯤 아무렇지도 않게 넘길 수 있을거야. 게다가 왕립병원에 잘 아는 의사가 있어. 마이크로프트에게 당장 예약 잡으라고 했어. 사라의 지인보다는 이 쪽이 더 나을거야. 걱정마. 이따위 쓸데없는 인사 같은거 안해도 돼. 그냥 자네는..."  
"셜록."  
  
쉴새 없이 떠들어대는 셜록의 말을 조용히 끊으며 존이 그를 응시했다. 붉게 충혈되고, 지친 눈동자였다. 그는 부드럽게 웃으며 셜록의 뺨에 손을 올렸다. 남자가 움찔 굳는걸 보며 존이 느릿하게 이야기했다.  
  
"폐까지 전이 되었을 가능성이 높은 것 같아. 하지만 쉽사리 모든걸 포기할 생각은 없어. 받을 수 있는 모든 치료를 받을거야. 그러니 걱정마지마, 셜록."  
  
남자의 몸이 가늘게 떨리고 있다는 걸 존은 깨달았다. 그는 입술을 끌어 올려 웃어보였고, 셜록을 끌어안았다. 벼랑위에 선 건 자신인데, 왜 셜록이 더 두려워하는지 그는 이해할 수 없었다. 그저 위로해주고 싶었다. 괜찮다고, 괜찮아질거라고- 그렇게 말해주고 싶었다.  


* * *

  
눈물로 범벅이 된 사라는 병실 밖으로 나와 셜록을 보고는 손수건으로 눈가를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 그녀는 힘없이 인사했다.  
  
"오랫만이네요, 홈즈씨."  
"오랫만입니다."  
"...존이, 이야기를 듣지 않아요."  
  
말 없는 남자를 향해 사라가 괴로운 목소리로 말을 이었다.  
  
"난 괜찮다는데도, 결혼해주지 않겠대요. 전이가 거의 확실하다면서요. (그녀는 왈칵 쏟아지는 눈물을 닦으며 말을 멈추고는 잠긴 목소리로 겨우 입을 열었다) 기다리겠다고 했어요. 그러니까 꼭 나으라구요. 아직 어떤 결과도 나오지 않았잖아요. 부디 존에게 희망을 갖으라고 말해줘요. 수술 전부터 다 포기하면 될 것도 안되는거 알잖아요."  
  
셜록은 대답하지 않았다. 사라는 다시 붉어지는 눈가를 부비며 인사했다.  
  
"미안해요. 당신도 힘들텐데. 내일 오전 9시 수술이죠? 다시 올게요."  
  
그녀는 비틀거리는 걸음으로 병실을 나섰다. 존은 안정을 취해야 했고, 사라가 곁에 있는걸 원하지 않았다. 그녀는 계속 병실을 지키겠다고 고집을 부렸지만 존은 마치 두 사람이 처음만났을 때처럼 거리감 있는 태도로 부드럽게 거절했다. 사라는 그 태도가 견딜 수 없었다. 마치 주변을 정리하는 것 같은 태도였기 때문이었다.  
  
셜록은 병실문을 열었다. 존은 시선을 닫고 있었다. 그는 한사코 거절했지만 셜록은 반 강제로 그를 특실로 집어넣었다. 내일 그는 대수술을 받을 예정이었다. 그렇게 된다면 수술 후 며칠간은 대화를 나누는 것조차 불가능할지도 모른다. 어쩌면... 셜록은 시선을 꾹 닫았다가 열었다. 그런 빌어먹을 확률은 고려하고 싶지도 않았다. 그런 확률은 고려 할 가치조차 없었다. 그는 무슨 수를 써서든 존을 살려낼 작정이었다. 이런 식으로 존을 잃을수는 없었다. 그건 안되는 일이었다.  
  
오후의 부드러운 빛 한가운데 누워있는 존은 마치 환영같았다. 아무리 손을 뻗어도 닿을 수 없는 환영. 존은 늘 셜록에게 환영같은 존재였다. 그는 시선을 꾹 닫았다가 열었다. 흰 시트위에 바르게 누은 남자의 모습이 보인다. 존이다. 존은 그 자리에 있었다. 하지만 왜 그의 존재감이 느껴지지 않는지 셜록은 이해 할 수 없었다.


	3. Chapter 3

손을 꼭 붙들고 있던 사라는 의료진이 도착하자 자리에서 일어났다. 셜록은 병실의 안쪽에서 두 사람을 조용히 보고 있었다.  
  
"존, 아까도 이야기했지만 최근 골육종의 완치율이 점점 높아지고 있어요. 집도의도 굉장히 유명하신 분이구요. 전이가 되었던 안되었던 그건 문제가 되지 않아요. 그러니 정신 바짝 차리고 다녀와요."  
"고마워요, 사라."  
  
그녀는 존의 위로 상체를 기울였다. 사라의 머리카락이 목덜미 사이로 흘러내렸고, 존의 손이 그녀의 뒷목을 부드럽게 잡았다. 셜록은 그 장면을 끝까지 지켜봤다.  
  
"사랑해요, 존."  
"걱정해줘서 고마워요."  
  
속삭이는 목소리는 듣고싶지 않아도 명확하게 귓가에 내리 꽂혔다. 의료진이 존을 이동식 침대로 옮기고 병실 밖으로 움직이기 시작했다. 사라는 그 옆으로 따라 붙었다. 셜록은 조용히 그들의 뒤에 섰다. 애써 밝은 목소리를 내며 사라가 이야기했다.  
  
"당신은 군인이었잖아요. 이런건 아무것도 아니예요. 잘 해낼 수 있어요."  
  
그녀는 쉴새없이 존을 격려했고 수술실 앞에서 멈추었다. 의료진은 기다려주지 않고 존을 안으로 데리고 들어갔다. 사라는 복도 중앙에 서서 하염없이 존을 바라보고 있었다. 셜록은 가만히 그녀의 뒷 모습을 바라봤다. 존은 보이지 않았다. 사라의 모습에 가려져 있기 때문이었다. 그는 그 사이에 끼어들 수 없었다. 존은 사라와 이야기하는 도중 단 한 번도 셜록을 찾지 않았다. 두 사람은 손을 붙잡고 쉴새없어 속삭이고 있었다. 자리를 피하고 싶었지만 그럴수도 없었다. 그는 존이 누워있던 시트의 구김이라도, 그의 헝클어진 머리칼이라도, 낮은 목소리 만이라도 머릿속에 우겨넣어야 했기 때문이었다. 수술실의 문이 닫히고, 사라는 탈진한 듯 근처 플라스틱 의자위에 주저앉았다. 셜록은 아무말 없이 닫힌 수술실을 바라봤다. 그는 시선을 내리깔았다.  
  
"홈즈씨?"  
  
갑자기 열린 수술실 문 사이로 초록색 위생복을 입은 여성이 그를 찾았다. 셜록이 시선을 들었다.  
  
"잠깐 들어와 주시겠어요? 환자분이 급히 찾으셔서-"  
  
빠른 걸음걸이로 수술실 안 쪽으로 들어가니 마취 직전이었는지 얇은 시트 한 장에 가려진 존이 셜록을 바라보고 있었다.  
  
"자네- 인사를 못했잖아."  
  
셜록의 얼굴이 일그러졌다.  
  
"그러지말고."  
  
존은 부드럽게 웃었고 손을 내뻗었다.  
  
"이리와, 수술 잘 받고 올테니까."  
  
작고 흰 손이 셜록을 향해 뻗어있었다. 그는 어금니를 꾹 문채 그것을 향해 손을 뻗었다. 존의 손은 차가웠고, 한 손에 폭 감싸였다.  
  
"늘 고마웠어."  
"그런 인사라면 듣고싶지 않네."  
"오해의 소지가 있는 말이지만 이 말이 해주고 싶었어."  
"..."  
"난 사라를 사랑하지만, 자네도 그만큼 사랑했어."  
  
셜록의 회색 시선이 크게 열렸다. 그가 무언가 말하려 했기에 존은 재빨리 말을 이었다.  
  
"사라를 사랑하는 그런 마음은 아니지만, 그만큼 자넬 생각한단 뜻이야."  
"...존,"  
  
셜록이 말하려는 순간, 문이 열리고 간호사가 몸을 반쯤 내민 채 이야기했다.  
  
"바로 마취 시작해야 합니다."  
"알겠습니다. 20초만요."  
  
셜록이 재빨리 대꾸하고 존의 손을 움켜잡았다.  
  
"기다리겠네."  
  
그리곤 부드럽게 미소지었다. 그가 속삭였다.  
  
"조금 있다 보지."  
  
마치 금방 다시 만날 사람마냥 셜록은 가볍게 인사했다. 문이 열리고 간호사와 마취의가 들어왔다. 셜록은 존을 한번 더 바라보고 수술실 밖으로 나왔다. 사라가 시선을 들었다. 그는 말 없이 근처 의자에 앉았고 가만히 바닥을 응시했다. 긴 기다림이 될 터였다.  


* * *

  
셜록은 존과의 예전 생각에 잠겨 있었다. 그와 함께 보낸 5년은 믿을 수 없을 정도로 빠르게 지나갔다. 그는 명확히 기억해낼 수 있었다. 안젤로의 가게에서 함께 처음 식사를 하던 순간을. 그때 존의 얼굴 표정이 어땠고, 어떤 이야기를 했고, 자신이 어떤 대꾸를 했는지- 따위도 말이다. 바깥에서 스며 들어오는 자동차 전조등 빛과 식당의 조명으로 존의 미소가 얼마나 부드럽게 비춰졌었는지, 그의 얼굴에 어떻게 주름이 패였었는지도 또렷이 떠올릴 수 있었다. 그건 셜록에게 놀라운 일이었다. 그는 늘 신문지상에 오르내리는 쓸데 없는 유명인사들과 정재계 인사들의 가쉽거리들은 보는 즉시 삭제해버렸고, 사건 의뢰인이라 할지라도 관심 없는 케이스라면 고민의 여지도 없이 지억에서 지워버리곤 했기 때문이었다. 근데 존의 경우는 그러지 못했다. 존은 늘 셜록의 하드드라이브 어느 한 곳을 차지하고 있었다. 그곳은 임시 저장소도 아니었고, 분류가 정확하지 못해 뭉뚱그려둔 디폴트 폴더도 아니었다. 그 폴더는 명확히 존 왓슨에 관한 모든 데이터를 기록하고 저장했다. 사람의 감정변화에 무딘 셜록도 존의 경우라면 거의 정확히 그의 기분을 캐치할 수 있을 정도였다. 하지만 왜 존 왓슨 폴더를 따로 만들고 마치 대단한 사건인것 마냥 그 안에 데이터를 모아 저장하고 있는지는 셜록으로서로 또렷이 알 수 없었다. 그저 그는 사라에게 존을 빼앗기고 싶지 않았고, 그가 병으로 죽는걸 원하지 않았다. 그것만큼은 명백했다.  
  
갑작스레 수술실 문이 열려 셜록은 고개를 들었다. 존의 수술은 적어도 3시간은 더 진행되야 할 터였다. 그는 자리에서 일어나 의사에게 다가갔다. 사라는 왠지 질린 얼굴로 앉아서 의사를 바라보고 있었다. 셜록은 주먹을 꽉 잡아 쥐었다.  
  
"존 왓슨씨의 보호자 되십니까?"  
  
사라가 뛰어들었다.  
  
"약혼녀예요. 존은요?"  
  
남자는 셜록을 흘끗 바라보고는 그녀를 데리고 구석으로 움직이려 했다. 하지만 셜록이 그를 잡았다.  
  
"저도 알아야 합니다. 여기서 이야기해요."  
"이 분이라면 괜찮아요, 이야기해 주세요."  
  
사라는 의사의 소매를 잡았고, 그는 목을 가다듬으며 신중히 단어를 골랐다. 하지만 늘 하는 이야기였기 때문인지 말은 꽤 술술 흘러 나왔다.  
  
"개복했으나 전이의 정도가 심했습니다. 폐는 물론 위, 간, 일부 대동맥의 상태도 좋지 않았습니다."  
  
사라는 바닥에 주저 앉을 것처럼 보였다. 그녀는 의사의 팔에 메달려 신음했고, 남자는 재빨리 사라를 부축해 의자에 앉혔다.  
  
"어떤 외과적인 처치도 할 수 없는 상태였습니다. 도움을 드리지 못해 죄송합니다."  
"얼마..."  
  
사라의 목소리가 갈라졌다. 그녀는 결국 울음을 터트렸고 애써 말을 이으려 했지만 더 말하지 못했다. 형편없이 떨며 쏟아지는 눈물을 닦는 그녀를 대신해 셜록이 질문했다.  
  
"얼마나 더 살 수 있습니까."  
"길어아 두 세 달입니다."  


* * *

  
존은 지쳤는지 잠들어 있었다. 15분 전 거의 쓰러질 듯 병실을 떠난 사라 소이어와의 일 때문이리라. 존은 급격히 쇠약해졌다. 상태를 알기 전엔 그저 '피곤한것 같다. 피로하고 아프다' 정도였던 컨디션이, 병명이 확실해지자 매우 나빠졌다. 그는 마취에서 깨어나고 거의 즉시 자신의 상태를 깨달았다. 그는 노련한 의사였다. 셜록과 사라는 아무말도 하지 않았지만 존은 그저 부드럽게 웃어보일 뿐이었다. 그리고 사라에게 파혼하겠다고 이야기했다. 그녀는 당연히 절대 안된다고 우겼고, 존은 따뜻한 목소리로 그녀를 설득시켰다. 곧 죽을 남자와의 결혼에 무슨 의미가 있느냐고. 사라는 울며 그의 품에 매달렸다. 하지만 결국 병실을 떠났다. 셜록은 사라에게 되도록 병문안을 오지 말아달라고 부탁했다. 그녀는 원망스런 눈길로 셜록을 바라봤지만 반박하진 않았다. 어쩔 수 없었을 것이다. 존의 말이 맞았던 것이다. 곧 죽을 남자와 결혼하는 건 이치에 맞지 않았다. 죽어가는 존의 곁에 머무는 것도 좋은 선택은 아닐 것이다.  
  
다음날 마취에서 완벽히 깨어난 존은 담당의에게 '2-3달'이 남았다는 이야기를 듣게 되었다. 존은 조용히 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 당황하지도 않았고, 두려워하지도 않았다. 그저 차분히 이해했고 수긍했다. 도리어 그런 존의 태도에 당황한 건 의료진이었다. 존은 개복한 상처가 아물때까지 조용히 병원에 머물러 있었다. 셜록은 매일 존의 병실에 찾아왔다. 특별이 어떤 대화를 나눈것도 아니었다. 두 사람은 마치 당연하다는 듯 그렇게 함께 시간을 보냈다.  
  
일주일 후, 존의 상처가 거의 아물어 갈때쯤, 그는 창밖을 바라보며 셜록에게 이야기했다.  
  
"고향으로 가려고 해."  
"친척도 없잖나."  
"상관없어."  
  
시끄럽게 굴던 해리엇보단 그는 조용히 혼자 마지막을 맞고 싶은 것 같았다. 셜록은 단호한 표정으로 고개를 흔들었다.  
  
"그렇겐 안되네."  
"정리 정도는 혼자 할 수 있도록 해주지 않겠나? 아직 움직일 수 있을때 말일세."  
  
차분한 음성에 셜록은 가만히 존을 응시했다. 그는 나즉히 말을 이었다.  
  
"쉬고 싶어. 다 잊고 말야."  
  
꾹 다물린 입술은 열리지 않았다. 그는 존의 얼굴을 가만히 살폈다. 셜록의 가라앉은 음성이 흘러나왔다.  
  
"조만간 더 추워질거야. 자네 혼자 겨울을 나게 할 순 없어."  
"겨울을 나는것과 혼자인건 관계 없어 셜록."  
  
셜록은 바로 입을 열었지만 이내 입술을 꾹 깨물었다. 그는 차마 말로 표현할 수 없었다. '자네가 죽어가면서 혼자 식사를 챙기고, 진통제를 챙길 수 있을거라 생각하지 않는다'는 말이 나오지 않았다. 왜인지 눈가가 뜨끈해져 셜록은 시선을 떨구었다.  
  
"자네에게 더 폐를 끼치고 싶은 마음도 없어. 정리라면 혼자인 편이 나도 좋아. 내 맘이 더 편하단 말일세. 어떤 생각으로 함께 있을것을 권하는지는 알고 있지만, 이대로 날 그냥 두지 않겠나."  
  
셜록이 대답하지 않자 그가 말을 이었다.  
  
"이런 마지막도 나쁘지 않을거야."  
"존 왓슨!!"  
  
갑자기 터져나온 목소리에 존은 움찔했다. 동그랗게 열린 눈동자 너머 이를 악 물고 있는 셜록이 있었다. 그는 진심으로 화내고 있었다.  
  
"제발 내게, 자네 혼자 죽게 내버려두라는 말 같잖은 부탁은 집어치워주게! 그딴 소릴 계속 한다면 납치라도 하겠어. 그러니 자네 혼자 고향집으로 가겠다는 이야긴 그만둬! 나와 함께 베이커가로 돌아가거나, 아니면 함께 고향집으로 가던가. 선택지는 두 개 뿐이야."  
  
셜록을 향했던 짙푸른 시선이 천천히 천장으로 향했다. 존의 시선이 스르륵 닫혔다. 그는 시선을 닫은 채 침묵을 지켰다. 셜록은 점점 창백해져가고 말라가는 얼굴에 시선을 던졌다. 얇은 눈커풀 아래 잠든, 마치 바다같은 눈동자를 떠올렸다. 그는 존이 어떤 표정으로 자신을 바라봤었는지, 어떤 시선으로 그를 응시했었는지 그는 모조리 기억하고 있었다. 하지만 마지막을 읊었던 쓸쓸한 그의 시선만큼은 머릿속에서 지워버리고 싶었다. 모든걸 포기해버린 존은 존이 아니었다. 셜록은 천천히 손을 눈가로 가져갔다. 시야가 어두워졌다. 눈을 뜨고 있어도 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 온통, 어둠뿐이었다.  
  
오후의 햇살이 찬란히 비춰들어오는 고요한 병실 안에, 그렇게 두 남자는 조용히 숨 죽이고 짖이겨진 심장을 추슬렀다.  


* * *

  
벨소리가 울렸다. 카우치에 앉아 노트북을 보고 있던 셜록은 전화를 귓가에 가져다 대었다.  
  
"셜록 홈즈입니다."  
  
그는 무표정하게 수화기 너머 이야기를 듣고 냉막한 목소리로 대꾸했다.  
  
"재미없는 사건이라고 하지 않았습니까. 알아서 하시죠."  
  
'셜록?! 잠깐!' 하는 목소리가 들려오는 전화를 냉정하게 끊으며 셜록은 다시 노트북 화면위로 시선을 고정시켰다. 존은 소파에 파묻힌 채 나즉히 질문했다.  
  
"레스트라드?"  
"응."  
"그렇게 재미없는 케이스였나?"  
"왜 전화했는지 알 수 없을 정도로."  
  
존은 힘없이 웃었다. 셜록은 거짓말을 하고 있었다. 최근 계속 보도되고 있는 연쇄살인사건으로 전화했을 것이다. 범인의 윤곽조차 잡고 있지 못한 야드는 몇 차례나 셜록을 호출했지만 그는 일절 응하지 않았다. 병원에서 퇴원한 지 1달이 지났다. 셜록은 존의 곁에 머물렀다. 가끔 함께 마트에 방문하거나 근처 공원으로 산책을 가기도 했다. 그는 답지 않게 짐을 들어주었고, 존 대신 무인계산대를 사용했다. 그리고, 야드의 호출은 전부 거절했다. 몇 번은 레스트라드가 직접 찾아오기도 했었다. 그는 그 자리에서 서류를 살펴봐주고 힌트를 주긴 했지만 절대 현장으로 나가진 않았다.  
  
존은 근처에 놓인 밀크티를 천천히 마셨다. 처음 차를 타 줬을 때의 맛을 생각하니 절로 웃음이 지어졌다. 셜록은 아픈 존을 위해 직접 밀크티를 만들어주곤 했었는데 처음 만든 작품은 독극물이라도 불러도 좋을 정도로 맛이 형편없었다. 존은 셜록에게 차 만드는 법을 알려주었다. 우유는 몇 분을 덥히는지, 티백은 어떤걸 사용하는지, 설탕은 얼마나 넣는지 등을 말이다. 셜록의 실력은 금방 나아졌다. 그는 존이 만들어 주던 것과 꽤 흡사한 밀크티를 만들 수 있게 되었다.  
  
시간은 느리게 흘러갔다. 늦은 오후의 햇살이 221B의 오래된 창틀을 넘어 안으로 들어섰다. 이내 따스함을 품은 빛은 공간 구석구석을 비추기 시작했다. 타닥타닥 하는 타이핑소리, 찻잔을 내려놓는 소리, 책장이 넘어가는 소리- 존은 깊이 숨을 들이마셨다. 어깨쪽의 통증이 심해졌지만 신경쓰지 않았다. 신경쓴다고 좋아지진 않을테니까. 순간 셜록의 낮은 목소리가 들려왔다.  
  
"왜 사라와 결혼하려고 했었나?"  
  
뜬금없는 질문에 존은 셜록을 바라봤다. 남자는 가만히 모니터를 바라보고 있었다. 가벼운 질문인 듯 싶어 존은 간단히 대답했다.  
  
"그러고 싶었어."  
  
차를 한모금 들이켜는데 셜록의 시선이 닿았다. 진중한 눈동자였다. 그가 질문했다.  
  
"결혼하고 싶다는 감정은 왜 생기는 거지?"  
  
존은 셜록을 가만히 바라봤다. 그가 갑자기 왜 이런 질문을 하는지 알 수 없었다. 그는 조금 고민했고, 천천히 대답했다.  
  
"...함께있고 싶으니까?"  
"소속감을 원하는건가?"  
"아니야, 그것과는 좀 달라..."  
  
어떻게 설명해야 좋을지 생각하는데 설록의 질문이 이어졌다.  
  
"그게 아니라면 아이들? 아니면 성관계?"  
  
낯뜨거운 실례에 존은 재빨리 이야기했다.  
  
"아냐, 그건 아냐."  
"그럼 뭐지? 필요성인가?"  
  
꽤나 근접한 이야기에 존은 고개를 기울이며 대답했다.  
  
"그래... 그럴지도 모르겠군. 하지만 조금 다른 '필요성'이야."  
  
셜록의 진지한 시선이 존에게 닿았다. 그는 셜록을 마주보며 설명했다.  
  
"예를 들어, 난 매일 아침 신문을 가져다 줄 신문 배달원이 필요해. 그 사람이 없다면 신문을 볼 수 없겠지. 만약 그 사람이 죽는다면 유감스럽긴 하겠지만 슬프진 않을거야. 함께 보낸 시간이 없으니까. 내가 그녀에게 느낀 필요성은 그런 필요성이었어. 우린 많은 시간을 공유했지. 그리고 함게 있으면 행복했어."  
  
셜록의 딱딱한 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 그건 그가 분류하고, 추리할때 사용하는 종류의 음성이었다. 그는 진지하게 이 주제를 이해하고 정리하려 애쓰고 있었다.  
  
"행복하다의 정의를 명확히 내리기 어렵군. 대략 '좋다'로 치환해보지. 그럼 나도 어떤 결론이 나온다네."  
  
존을 바로 응시하며 셜록이 이야기했다.  
  
"나와 결혼해줘."  
"뭐?!"  
  
갑작스런 이야기에 존의 눈동자가 휘둥그레졌다.  
  
"자네가 필요해. 자네가 죽는다면 슬플거야."  
  
줄줄이 이어지는 이야기에 존은 거의 패닉상태가 되었다. 그는 겨우 남자의 말을 막았다.  
  
"잠깐, 잠깐 셜록. 난 곧 죽어. 자네가 내게 느낀 우정이 깊다는데엔 동의하지만, 그걸 애정과 혼동하면 안돼."  
"이 감정이 우정인지 사랑인지 자네가 어떻게 알아?"  
  
날카로운 질문에 존은 입을 다물었다. 셜록이 말을 이었다.  
  
"나조차 구분하지 못하겠는데 내가 아닌 자네가 내 감정을 어떻게 그리 정확히 안다고 자부하는거지?"  
"셜록,"  
"난 자네와 함께 있고 싶어. 아이들은 싫지만 자네와라면 성관계도 나쁘지 않을거라고 생각해. 더불어,"  
"셜록!"  
"난 자네가 필요해."  
  
존의 말은 무시한 채 그는 자기가 하고 싶은 말을 끝까지 내뱉었다. 굳어버린 존을 바라보며 셜록이 낮은 목소리로 이야기했다.  
  
"자네가 죽는걸 원하지 않아."  
  
이럴 순 없었다. 존은 이 곳에 미련을 남기고 싶지 않았다. 사랑했던 여성과의 일도 모두 정리했다. 자신의 일부를 잘라내는 것 같은 고통이 뒤따랐었다. 하지만 해냈다. 그래야만 했다. 그는 주변 사람들을 더 이상 슬프게 하고 싶지 않았다.  
  
"...셜록, 제발."  
"이렇게 보내고 싶지 않아, 존."  
"그만둬,"  
"존,"  
"셜록!"  
"결혼해 줘."  
  
왜인지 이유는 알 수 없었다. 존은 자신의 눈가가 시큰해지는 것에 급히 고개를 숙였다. 그는 손을 들어 이마에 댔고, 얼굴을 가리려 애썼다. 숨을 고른다. 심장이 멋대로 뛰고 있었다. 심장에서 펌핑된 혈액은 혈관을 타고 흘러 내장과 피부의 세포에 전달되겠지. 그 안에 있는 암세포에게까지. 암세포는 혈관을 타고 이동하며 서서히 몸집을 불려나갈테고. 이상 세포의 숫자가 늘어나며 장기는 제기능을 할 수 없을 것이고, 결국 죽고 말 것이다. 결국 자신은 죽고 말 것이다. 이제 2달 쯤 시간이 남았을 뿐이었다. 셜록에게는 50년 이상의 시간이 남았고. 겨우 2달을 공유 할 수 있는 사람에게 청혼하는 남자를 어떻게 해야 할 지 존은 알 수 없었다.  
  
"결혼해 줘, 존."  
  
존은 목울대를 울렸다. 이마를 짚었던 손은 미끄러져 눈가를 덮었다. 그는 이를 악 물었다. 애써 목소리를 냈다. 차분한 음성을 내고 싶었지만 불가능했다. 그는 잠긴 목소리로 대답했다.  
  
"그럴 순 없어."  
"어차피 죽으니까?"  
  
그가 침착하게 질문했다. 존은 대답하지 못했다.  
  
"그래, 그렇게 생각할 수 있어. 그래서 사라 소이어도 떠나보냈겠지. 겨우 두 달 함께 살 사람과 결혼하는 건 어렵다고 판단했을테니까. 하지만 존, 그건 그녀의 판단이야. 두 달밖에 함께 할 수 없으니 결혼할 수 없다는 건 자네와 사라의 기준이란 말일세. 내게 있어 함께 할 수 있는 기간은 그리 중요하지 않아. 자네를..."  
  
셜록은 잠시 이야기를 멈췄고, 말을 고르는 듯 입술을 달싹였다.  
  
"...자네를 갖고 싶어. 뭔가 이상한 말 같지만 현재로서 내가 할 수 있는 최대의 표현이야. 자네가 언제 죽던 관계없이 말일세. 존 왓슨의 이름 뒤에 홈즈를 붙이고 싶어. 물론, 자네와 더 오래 있고 싶어. 더 오랫동안 지낼 수 있다면 좋겠어. 하지만 그게 안된다면, 서류상으로 만이라도 좋으니, 법적인 울타리 만이라도 좋으니 자네를 내 사람으로 만들고 싶어."  
  
셜록은 잠시 말을 멈추었다. 눈가를 가린 존을 바라보며 이야기했다. 셜록의 목소리는 조금 더 가라앉아 있었다.  
  
"자넨 모든걸 포기하지 않았나. 그럼 내게 줘. 한 달이던 두 달이던 내게 주게. 자네가 버리려 한다면 기꺼이 내가 받겠어. 존, 자네에게 하는 마지막 부탁이네."


	4. Chapter 4

눈을 뜨면 따뜻한 체온이 바싹 맞닿아 있곤 했다. 그건 불편함보단 기분좋은 포근함을 주었다. 존은 뻑뻑한 눈가를 부볐다. 통증은 나날이 심해져 갔지만 마땅한 대안도 없었기에 진통제로 근근히 버텨가고 있었다. 어서 아침 식사를 해야 할 것이다. 그래야 약을 먹을 테니까. 존은 몸을 일으키려 했다. 목과 가슴을 단단히 감싼 팔은 쉬 떨어지지 않았다. 존은 잠긴 목소리로 이야기했다.  
  
"셜록, 일어나야해."  
  
웅얼거리는 듯한 소리가 들려왔지만, 팔의 힘은 느슨해지지 않아 존은 조금 더 몸을 꼼지락거렸다. 밤에 잠을 안 자는 건 다 좋은데, 아침에는 기막힐정도로 약한 남자였다. 이쯤되면 귀엽다고 말해도 좋을까. 존은 씁쓸하게 웃으며 셜록의 손등을 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다.  
  
"식사해야해. 자네는 더 자둬. 나 약 먹어야 하잖아."  
  
그제서야 팔이 느릿하게 풀어졌다. 존은 몸을 돌려 셜록의 잠든 얼굴을 바라봤다. 어지간히 피곤했는지 늦은 아침시간인데도 곤히 잠들어 있었다. 그는 남자의 뺨을 조심스레 쓸어주고는 몸을 일으켰다. 복부와 어깨의 통증에 얼굴을 찌푸린다. 힘겹게 몸을 일으켜 부엌으로 들어선 그는 빵을 토스트기에 넣고 우유를 덥히기 시작했다. 피로한 눈가를 부비며 그는 셜록을 생각했다. 다소 충격적이다 싶었던 남자의 고백 이후로 한 달이 지났다. 런던은 이제 완연한 겨울이었다. 종종 창밖으론 흰 눈발이 날렸고, 사람들은 한 해를 보낸다는 기분에 들떠 늦은 밤까지 거리를 쏘다니고 있었다. 셜록은 여전히 현장에 가지 않았다. 그는 늘 플랫에 머물렀다. 다만, 최근은 좀 이상한 움직임을 보이고 있었다. 꽤 자주 마이크로프트와 통화했고, 요 며칠 사이는 계속 외출하곤 했으니까. 얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸린채 돌아오는 걸 보면 마이크로프트와 만나고 있는게 확실해 보였다. 아마도 '국가적인 문제'에 얽힌거겠지. 셜록은 늘 마이크로프트에게 냉랭하게 굴었지만 그의 이야기는 어떤 방향으로든 결국 수용하곤 했다. 그는 대부분 옳은 이야기를 했고 꽤 현명했다. 셜록과 마이크로프트가 잘 지낼 수 있다면 좋으련만. 그는 셜록의 훌륭한 후원자였다.  
  
달각- 하는 소리와 함께 튀어나온 토스트를 씹으며 존은 복통으로 잠시 몸을 말았다. 되도록 유동식을 해야할까. 마치 찢어지는 듯한 아픔에 절로 신음이 새어나왔다. 이런 식의 통증은 점차 그 간격을 좁혀가고 있었다. 이제 얼마 남지 않았다는 감각에 이마에 식은땀이 솟았다. 그는 셜록이 눈치채지 않도록 하기 위해 온 힘을 다해 신음성을 목뒤로 삼켰다. 손에 쥐고 있던 빵이 식탁위로 떨어졌다. 그는 몸을 웅크린 채 잘게 떨었다. 끔찍했다. 정말 끔찍하게 고통스러웠다.  
  
시선을 들었을 때는 침대였다. 존은 자신이 꿈을 꾸고 있는 것인지, 아니면 방금 전의 기억이 꿈인지 헷갈리기 시작했다. 그는 무거운 눈커풀을 들어올리며 주변을 둘러봤다. 셜록의 방이었다. 그럼 아침이란 이야긴데- 분명 아까 난 일어났던 것 같... 존의 시선이 시계에 닿았고, 멈추었다. 오후 1시 46분. 지금까지 계속 잤다는 건가? 아니면...  
  
"일어났나?"  
  
깊이 가라앉은 목소리에 존이 고개를 돌렸다. 침대 옆 의자에 앉은 셜록은 존을 바라보고 있었다.  
  
"부엌에 쓰러져 있는걸 발견해서 데려왔어."  
  
셜록은 가만히 존을 응시하고, 이내 시선을 떨구었다. 긴 속눈썹이 불안정하게 깜빡였다. 그는 손을 조금 휘저었고, 더듬거리며 말을 이었다.  
  
"그러니까, 자네... 아니, 되도록 무리하지 말게. 당분간 만이라도 말이야."  


* * *

  
그 일이 있고나서 일주일 후였다. 외출했던 셜록은 저녁나절 플랫으로 돌아왔다. 두 사람은 조용한 저녁 시간을 보내고, 카우치에 앉아 티타임을 즐겼다. 최근 부쩍 건강 상태가 나빠진 존은 소파에 몸을 깊이 묻은 채 책을 보고 있었다. 그리고 그는 매우 황당한 이야기를 들었다.  
  
"뭐?"  
"자네를 보존할거야."  
  
'보존'이라는 단어를 이해할 수 없어 다시 질문했지만 남자는 같은 말을 다시 반복해주었을 뿐이었다. 게다가 사람에게 '보존'이라는 단어를 사용하는 것에 전혀 위화감이 없어 보였다. 존은 저도 모르게 웃고 말았다. 그래, 이래야 셜록 홈즈지.  
  
"그래, 그러니까... 날 보존하겠다는 말이지?"  
"그래."  
  
사실 셜록이 자신을 박제하겠다고 해도 존은 반대할 마음이 없었다. 그는 미소띈 얼굴로 대답했다.  
  
"그러게."  
  
죽어가는 자신을 사랑해 준 남자가 아닌가. 타인과의 교감에 어려움을 느끼는 사람이 아닌가. 그런 그가 청혼했다. 존은 셜록을 위해서라면 되도록 모든 걸 해주고 싶었다. 그게 설사 자신을 화학 실험이나 생물학 실험의 재료로 쓴다고 할지라도 말이다.  
  
"다음주 월요일이야."  
  
무려 일정까지 잡은건가. 존은 희미하게 웃으며 시선을 닫았다. 점점 활동하는게 어려워진다. 그는 점차 말라가고 있었다.  
  
"존"  
  
낮은 음성이 존을 불렀고, 그는 서서히 시선을 들었다. 플랫은 어두웠다. 커튼을 두른 방안으로 적은양의 빛이 스며들었고, 셜록의 얼굴에 어두운 음영을 드리웠다. 검었다. 남자의 눈동자는 검었다. 그는 조금 뜸을 들였고, 천천히 이야기했다.  
  
"오늘 자네와 섹스하고 싶어."  
  
존은 저도 모르게 웃고 말았다. 즐겁거나 행복해서가 아니었다. 기막혀서였다. 도대체 무슨 생각을 하면 저런 이야기가 튀어나오는거지? 입가가 허물어지는 감각을 내리누르지 못한 채 존은 결국 웃음을 터트렸고 고개를 저으며 대답했다.  
  
"자넨, 정말 예상하기 힘들군."  
  
그는 소파에 편안히 기댄채 느슨하게 웃었다. 셜록은 아무말없이 그를 응시했다. 대답을 기다리고 있었다. 존은 지친 눈매를 깜빡이며 시야를 맑게했고, 힘없는 목소리로 대답했다.  
  
"그래. 자네가 원하는 대로 해도 좋아."  
  
마디가 도드라져가는 손가락을 들어 존은 자신의 셔츠를 풀기 시작했다.  
  
"근데 자네가 과연 할 마음이 들지 모르겠군."  
  
오래입어 부드럽게 헤어진 면 셔츠의 단추가 중반쯤까지 풀어졌을때, 셜록이 다가왔다.  
  
"병들어 죽어가는 남자와 하고 싶은 마음이 들까."  
  
셜록은 대답하지 않았다. 그는 존이 앉아 있는 의자 바로 앞까지 다가왔고, 셔츠를 풀어가는 손가락을 가만히 바라봤다. 병세로 인해 말라가는 가는 몸이 드러났다. 존은 속으로 체념하며 중얼거렸다. 나신을 보면 할 마음이 사라지겠지. 나 스스로도 별로 보고 싶지 않을 정도니까. 말라가는 몸은 날이 갈수록 볼품없어졌고 초라해져갔다. 사실 셜록이 자신을 원한다는 사실 자체만으로 보자면 무척 기뻤다. 하지만 그 다음이 걱정이었다. 도중에 질려버리는 건 아닐지, 내지는 자신의 몸이 견뎌낼 수 있을지. 셔츠 자락이 느슨하게 벌어지자 존은 팔을 내리고 셜록을 마주했다. 남자의 투명한 눈동자는 복잡한 색을 띄고 있었다. 존은 가만히 숨을 내쉬었다. 꼼짝도 하지않고 그를 응시하는 셜록을 바라보며 존은 속으로 옅게 자조했다. 역시.  
  
왜인지 피로감이 몰려와 존은 시선을 닫았다. 셜록 홈즈가 자신을 원할리 없었다. 그랬다면 진작에 접근했거나 사라와의 결혼 전에 모션을 보였을 것이다. 두 사람은 종종 팽팽한 성적 긴장감을 깨닫곤 했지만 절대 그 이상의 선을 넘어가진 않았다. 셜록은 젊고 아름다웠다. 어떤 여성이던 한 번쯤은 눈길을 줄 수 밖에 없는 매력적인 외모와 무서울 정도의 천재성. 사실 그는 꽤나 넓은 선택권을 가지고 있었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 셜록이 왜 자신에게 청혼했고, 왜 혼인 신고를 했으며, 왜 몸을 섞길 원하는지 존으로서는 납득할 수 없었다. 그는 정말 알 수 없는 남자였다. 순간 서늘한 손길이 가슴께에 닿았다. 움찔 시선을 열자 깊이 허리를 숙인 그의 곱슬머리가 눈 앞에 다가와 있었다. 길고 창백한 손가락은 존의 맨살을 조심스레 쓸었고, 이내 손바닥 면적을 넓혀 천천히 더듬기 시작했다. 말라서 뼈가 도드라지는 곳을 손가락 끝으로 부빈다. 존은 깊이 숨을 내쉬었다. 소파가 기울었다. 셜록은 존의 위로 몸을 덮어 그의 목덜미에 입술을 파묻었다. 절로 숨이 차올라 존은 시선을 꾹 닫았다. 셜록의 뜨거운 호흡이 닿았다. 낮게 울리는 침음성과, 어딘가 모르게 급한 듯 움직여오는 손가락과, 단단히 흥분해 접해오는 하체에 손끝이 떨려왔다. 존을 꽉 그러안은 남자로부터 가라앉은 목소리가 들렸다.  
"존..."  
습기찬 입술이 목 뒷쪽의 부드러운 살을 물었다.  
"존..."  
녹진녹진하게 저려오는 허리를 느끼며 존은 가뿐 숨을 토해냈다. 그는 셜록이 얼마나 절박하게 그를 부르고 있는지, 얼마나 안타깝게 그를 만지고 있는지 깨닫지 못할 정도로 남자가 주는 감각에 휩쓸려 있었다. 존은 팔을 들어 셜록의 목을 그러 안았다. 남자의 체중이 무겁게 내려앉았다.   


* * *

  
월요일은 생각보다 빨리 다가왔다. 그 날 아침, 존은 뻐근한 허리를 느끼며 겨우 시선을 열었다. 이젠 몸을 일으키는 것도 쉽지 않았다. 그런 사실을 알고 있으면서도 셜록은 집요하게 존을 공략해오곤 했다. 그나마 고마운 건, 자기 욕심대로 몸을 흔드는게 아닌- 존을 최대한 배려해 움직인다는 사실 정도일 것이다. 다행스럽게도 셜록과의 관계는 기분좋았다. 비록 금방 지치고 기운이 죽 빠지지만 그 순간 만큼은 살아있는 감각을 느끼게 해주었다. 존은 시선을 닫으며 셜록의 탄탄한 가슴속으로 좀 더 파고들었다. 시간마다 끼니를 챙기고 약을 꺼내 먹는건 그만두었다. 이제 정말 얼마 남지 않았기 때문이었다. 존은 셜록이 한다는 '보존'이 뭔지 알 수 없었지만 뭐가 어찌되었든 더 이상의 치료는 피하고 싶었다. 그는 남몰래 준비하고 있던 향정약품을 떠올렸다. 조용히 정신을 잃으며 죽어가는데 충분한 양이었다. 조만간 그 약을 쓸 때가 올 것이다. 아무것도 하지 못해 온전히 타인의 손길을 필요로 하는 상황까지 자신을 몰고 가고 싶진 않았다. 그건 존이 원한 마지막이 아니었다. 그는 셜록의 체취를 맡으며 조용히 떠나고 싶었다. 따뜻한 남자의 품 속에서 존은 다시 잠들었다. 그 안은 정말 편안했다. 언제까지나, 계속 안겨있고 싶을 정도로.  
  
시선을 열었을 땐 무언가 흔들리고 있었기 때문에 존은 미간을 찌푸리며 눈커풀을 들어올렸다. 천장이 빠른속도로 움직이고 있었다. 그는 고개를 돌렸다. 흰 가운을 입은 너댓의 사람들. 그리고 검은 코트자락.  
  
"...셜록?"  
  
쉰 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 그제서야 이 상황이 단순한 꿈이 아니라는 걸 깨달았다. 존은 자신이 환자복으로 갈아입혀져 이동식 침대에 눕혀 어딘가로 이동하고 있다는 걸 눈치챘다. 옅은 소독약 내음. 얼굴을 반쯤 가린 초록 마스크. 병원?  
  
"일어났나?"  
  
셜록의 투명한 시선은 잠시 존을 향했고, 그의 손을 꾹 잡아쥐었다. 따뜻하고 큰 손이었다. 존은 따끔거리는 목을 느끼며 겨우 입을 열었다.  
  
"여기가 어디지?"  
  
셜록은 대답하지 않았다. 그저 그의 손을 좀 더 잡아 쥘 뿐이었다. 존은 주변을 둘러보기위해 애썼다. 긴 복도. 주변에 문은 없었다. 그 흔한 의자 하나 없다. 간호사나 다른 환자도. 존의 미간이 구겨졌다. 여긴 병원이 아니다. 그는 의료진의 가운을 살펴보려 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 이름이 잘 보이지 않았다. 명찰이 흐릿하게 보였지만 침대가 흔들려 읽을 수 없었다. 수술실로 보이는 곳에 도착한 그들은 문을 밀어 안으로 들어섰다. 셜록은 복도에 남지않고 존과 함께 안으로 들어왔다. 의료진은 존을 수술대위로 옮겼고 무영등의 전원을 올렸다. 혼란스러웠다. 여기는 어딘지, 왜 와 있는건지 존은 전혀 알지 못했다. 그는 셜록을 바라봤다.  
  
"잠시 자리를 비켜 주십시오."  
  
셜록의 요청에 의료진은 조용히 수술실 밖으로 빠져나갔다. 존이 입을 열었다.  
  
"셜록, 여기 어디야? 왜 여기 와 있는거지?"  
"존,"  
  
셜록은 존의 얼굴을 가만히 바라봤다. 얼굴에 손을 얹는다. 그 시선은 정말 기묘했다. 사건현장의 시체를 훑는 관찰자의 눈, 모든것을 기억하겠다는 의지가 담긴 깊은 시선. 그리고 그 너머 존의 심장을 저미는 듯한 무언가가 느껴졌다.  
  
"여기 병원 아니지? 무슨일인지 설명해 줘."  
  
셜록은 입술을 꾹 다문 채 존에게 연결된 링거 튜브를 잡았다. 투명한 시선이 옆을 향해 존에게 향했다. 순간, 호흡이 멈추는 듯한 기분이 들었다. 언젠가 저 시선을 본 적이 있었다. 사라와 결혼하겠다고 이야기 했을 때. 2-3달 밖에 살 수 없다는 이야기를 함께 들었을 때. 혼자 고향으로 떠나고 싶다고 말했을 때. 인사, 혹은 아픔, 애정, 따뜻함. 그리고 그 무언가. 어째선지 눈가가 시큰거려 존은 눈커풀을 깜빡였다. 창백한 손가락이 주사바늘을 천천히 찔러넣었다. 그것을 빼내자마자 셜록은 몸을 굽혀 그의 입술에 자신을 내리눌렀다. 존은 무의식중에 팔을 들어 셜록의 얼굴을 감싸안았다. 서늘했다. 깊이 그의 체취를 들이마셨다. 그래야만 한다고 생각했다. 남자의 서늘한 피부, 체온, 향기, 머리카락의 느낌, 목소리. 무엇이든 다 기억해야만 한다고. 지금 이 순간 다 머릿속에 그러모아야만 한다고 심장이 외치고 있었다. 그리고, 셜록의 목소리가 들려왔다. 마취약이 정신을 내리누르는 것 때문이었는지 모르겠지만, 존은 그의 음성이 떨린다고 생각했다.  
  
"기다리겠네."  
  
어디선가 들어봤던 말이었다. 존의 몸에 힘이 빠져나가기 시작했다.  
  
"조금있다 보지."  
  
그리고 모든것이 멈추었다.  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
기억의 숲에서  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
\- 결혼식... 하고 싶나?  
  
존은 셜록을 올려다봤다. 뭔가 우물쭈물하는 모습에 절로 웃음이 스며나와 존은 입가를 가렸다.  
  
\- 하고 싶은거야?  
\- 아니, 보통들 하니까. 일반 사람들은 결혼식을 좋은 날이라고 생각하잖나. 사실 난 상관없어. 하던 말던 어차피 결혼식은 타인에게 두 사람의 혼인관계를 광고하는 수단에 지나지 않으니. 하지만 자네가 원한다면 해도 좋아.  
\- 난 괜찮아, 셜록. 대신 소문은 자네가 내 줘야겠는걸.  
  
남자의 눈빛이 반짝인다고 생각한 건 착각이 아닐 것이다. 존은 자신의 옆자리에 앉아 몸을 기대오는 감각에 기분좋게 웃으며 시선을 닫았다.  
  
\- 야드에 카드를 보내야겠군.  
  
존은 결국 웃음을 터트리고 말았다.  
  
\- 뭐라고 보낼 생각인데?  
  
  
[ 그레고리 레스트라드 귀하  
  
셜록 홈즈와 존 왓슨은 2012/12/18일 혼인 신고를 마쳤습니다.   
당분간은 두 사람만의 시간을 보낼 예정이니 불필요한 연락은 삼가해주시기 바랍니다  
  
\- Sherlock & John W. Holmes]  
  
  
답장이 온 건 4일 후 였다.  
  
  
[ 셜록 & 존 홈즈 귀하  
  
축하한다는 말을 전해야겠군. 닥터 홈즈의 이야기는 전해 들었네.  
부디 안부를 전해주게. 행복한 시간 되길 바라네.  
  
\- 마음을 담아서. G. Lestrade  
  
추신 : 존, 행복하세요! - 샐리 도노반]  
  
  
그리고 그 날 저녁 해리엇의 카드도 도착했다. 카드 여기저기엔 눈물자국이 묻어있었다.  
  
  
[ 존, 즐거운 신혼 되길 바래. 난 너가 정말 자랑스러워. 사랑해.  
  
추신 : 셜록 고마워요. 난 당신이 좋은 괴짜인 줄 진작에 알아봤었다구요!]  
  
  
다음날은 마이크로프트의 대형 케이크, 스탬포드의 축전도 도착했다. 알수없는 기묘한 카드도 몇 장 있었다. 그리고 3일 후, 존은 셜록이 신문에 두 사람의 결혼 소식을 광고한 걸 알게 되었다.  
  
\- 맙소사, 데일리 메일이라니. 자네 무슨 생각인거야?  
\- 확실한 '광고' 잖나.  
\- 이럴바엔 그냥 식을 올릴 걸 그랬군.  
  
이마를 짚으며 끙끙대는 존을 보며 셜록은 부드럽게 미소지었다.   
  
\- 마음에 안 드는 건 아니군.  
\- 그래, 그렇다고 '좋은'것도 아냐.  
\- 싫은게 아니라면 됐어.  
  
여전히 제멋대로인 탐정의 이야기에 존은 고개를 저으며 웃어버렸다. 가슴이 따뜻해져 왔다. 그리고, 눈 앞이 하얗게 흐려졌다. 시간이 느려지고, 모든것이 사라져갔다. 순간 차분하게 가라앉은 목소리가 뿌옇게 울렸다.   
  
"무가치한 일은 아닌 것 같군요... 존 홈즈씨."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 여기까지가 이 이야기의 인트로입니다. 이제 본편이 시작됩니다.


	5. Chapter 5

처음 느낀건 급격한 추위였다. 누군가 찬 손을 뼛속에 넣어 휘젓고 있는 것 같은 감각에 존은 심하게 몸을 떨기 시작했다. 마구 두들겨 맞은 양 온 몸이 무겁고 힘들었다. 그는 겨우 손을 뻗어 주변을 더듬거렸다. 뭔가 이불이나 겉옷이 필요했다. 얇은 시트가 손에 잡혔다. 그는 떨면서 입을 열었다.  
  
"ㅅ...셜...셜록..."  
  
어째선지 목이 너무나 아팠다. 심한 감기에 걸린 것 같다. 존은 마치 먼지라도 낀 양 퍽퍽한 목에 힘을주었다. 큼-큼-! 하고 헛기침을 한다. 아무래도 약을 먹어야 할 것 같았다. 그는 손을 더듬거려 온기를 찾았다. 셜록은 어딨지? 밤새 보일러가 망가지기라도 한건가? 너무 춥다보니 나중엔 자율신경계도 지쳤는지 몸도 떨려오지 않았다. 정신이 아득해지는 기분에 시트위에 축 늘어지자 목소리가 들려왔다.  
  
"닥터 홈즈. 일어나야 합니다. 힘들겠지만 체온은 스스로 회복시켜야 해요. 지금 상황에서 26%만 상승시켜주면 그 다음은 저희가 돕겠습니다."  
  
차분한 목소리. 존은 눈을 뜨려 애썼다. 눈앞은 밝았지만 형체가 확실치 않았다.  
  
"...셜...록?"  
  
목이 아파와 존은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 남자는 대답하지 않았다. 존은 손을 들어 주변을 더듬거렸다. 분명 셜록의 목소리였다. 마치 처음 보는 사람인것 마냥 이야기하는 목소리에 존은 문득 불안함을 느꼈다. 손끝엔 시트만 잡혔다. 사람의 체온은 느껴지지 않았다. 너무 추웠다. 그는 몸을 웅크렸다.  
  
"그래요, 잘하고 있습니다. 그렇게 조금만 더 체온을 복구시키세요."  
"셜록... 셜록이야?"  
  
존은 몸을 떨며 질문했다. 점점 위화감이 들었다. 셜록의 목소리는 옆도, 뒤도 아닌 윗쪽에서 들려오고 있었다. 마치 천장의 스피커에서 흘러나오는 것 같은 목소리로. 그는 눈을 다시 꿈뻑였다. 봐야했다. 무슨 상황이 벌어지고 있는지 확인해야 했다.  
  
"셜록..."  
"네, 여기있습니다."  
"너... 왜 그러는거야. 처음 보는 사람인 양..."  
  
낮게 가라앉은, 차분한 음성. 흔치 않은 중저음. 분명 저 목소리는 셜록 홈즈가 맞았다. 하지만 이상했다. 존은 애써 시야를 맑게 하려 눈을 깜빡였다. 뿌연 잔상이 비친다. 심하게 떨려오는 몸을 그러안으며 존은 손에 잡히는 시트를 어깨에 둘러 말았다.  
  
"셜록... 셜록을 불러줘요."  
  
남자는 잠시 아무 대답도 하지 않다가, 천천히 이야기했다.  
  
"...자체 체온 복구가 끝나면 만나게 해드리겠습니다."  


* * *

  
시야가 맑게 돌아왔을 때 존은 어딘지 기묘한 공간의 모습에 적잖이 당황했다. 마치 박스같은 방이었는데 전면은 유리였고, 벽은 온통 흰색이었다. 그가 누워있던 침대도 흰 색. 시트도 흰색. 배게도 흰색. 존이 입고 있는 (마치 환자복 같은) 옷도 흰색. 스피커를 통해 흘러나오는 셜록을 닮은 목소리는 약속대로 존이 어느 정도 체온을 회복하자 방 안에 히터를 가동시켜 주었다. 존은 남자의 이야기에 따라 벽 앞에 섰고, 가는 틈이 갑자기 벌어져 깜짝 놀랐다. 그곳은 옷장이었는데, 도톰하고 부드러운 가운이 들어있었다. 존은 그것을 걸쳤다.  
  
"잘 적응하고 있군요. 도어를 열어드릴테니 나오십시오. 그리고 하나 부탁드리겠는데, 놀랄만한 사실이 있더라도 부디 화내진 말아요. 전 당신이 감시관에게 끌려가 보호소에 수감되는 걸 원치 않습니다."  
"그래요..."  
  
알 수 없는 이야기에 존은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 문이 있는줄도 몰랐던 자리에서 스윽- 하는 소리와 함께 출입구가 나타났다. 희고 긴 통로가 이어져 있었다. 그는 그 앞으로 다가갔고, 헛웃음을 흘리고 말았다.  
  
"저기, 미안하지만요. 여기 뭐하는 시설인가요?"  
"재단 내 생명과학 연구소입니다."  
  
존은 통로 바닥에서 계속 돌아가고 있는 무빙워크를 바라봤다.  
  
"제가 왜 여기있는거죠?"  
"규정대로라면 당신은 그 방에서 480시간을 지내야 합니다. 이 곳에 적응할 수 있는지 테스트해야 하는거죠. 하지만 전 그 곳에 당신을 가둬두고 싶진 않습니다. 다른 연구원들이 당신을 테스트하는 것도 원하지 않구요. 그래서 제 권한으로 당신을 빼는 겁니다."  
"그러니까... 제가 실험용 재료쯤이 된다는 이야긴가요?"  
  
스스로 말하면서도 기막힌 이야기에 존이 입술끝을 비틀자 남자는 재빨리 대답했다.  
  
"아녜요. 절대 아닙니다. 당신은 재단내에서 매우 소중히 다뤄지고 보존되어 왔습니다. 그런 건 염려하지 않-"  
"잠깐."  
  
존은 남자의 이야기에 몸을 굳혔다. 어떤 단어가 머릿속에 걸려들었다. '보존'  
  
"셜록, 셜록은 어딨죠?"  
  
남자는 대답하지 않았다. 존은 신경질적으로 스피커쪽을 노려봤다.  
  
"당신의 이야긴 믿을 수 없어요. 셜록을 데려와요."  
"닥터 홈즈."  
"그렇지 않으면 움직이지 않겠습니다."  
  
그는 가볍게 한숨 쉬었다. 그리곤 차분한 음성으로 대답했다.  
  
"알겠습니다. 잠시 기다려주세요."  
  
존은 침대위에 앉았다. 주변을 둘러본다. 시계나 달력, TV, 휴대전화 같은건 전혀 없었다. 어쩌면 아까처럼 벽 뒤에 숨겨진 옷장 같은게 더 있을지도 모른다는 생각에 벽을 더듬거려 보았지만, 얇은 실금이 간 벽은 옴싹달싹도 하지 않았다. 그는 지금까지의 상황을 정리하기 위해 애썼다. 몹시 추웠고, 셜록의 목소리와 흡사한 음성이 스피커를 통해 들렸고, 스스로 체온의 일부를 회복하지 않으면 안된다는 이야기를 했고- 거기까지 생각한 존의 미간이 찌푸려졌다.  
  
체온의 일부를 스스로 회복시키지 않으면 안된다? 그게 무슨 소리지? 존이 알고 있는 의학 상식이라면 저체온증 환자에게 직접적으로 핫팩이나 난로등을 사용하여 급속도로 체온을 올리는 건 금지되어 있지만, 얇은 시트 한 장으로 버티라고 하지도 않았다. 한참 고민하고 있는데 갑자기 눈 앞의 벽이 낮은 소리를 내며 열렸다. 전혀 문이라고 생각지도 못한 장소였다. 바닥을 향해있던 존의 시선이 들렸다. 검은 수트 바지, 흰 가운, 검은 목티, 창백한 얼굴과-  
  
"...셜록!"  
  
검은 곱슬머리. 얼음같은 투명한 눈동자. 존은 급히 침대에서 몸을 일으켜 그에게 달려갔다. 남자의 팔을 잡는다. 하지만 그는 조용히 존을 바라볼 뿐이었다.  
  
"셜록?"  
  
반가움에 말을 이으려던 존은 서서히 남자에게서 떨어졌다. 뭔가 이상했다.  
  
"...자네..."  
  
남자의 얼굴이 미묘하게 셜록과 달랐다. 왠지 조금 더 젊어진 듯한 기분이 들었다. 눈가의 주름이 보이지 않았다. 완벽하게 똑같은 얼굴을 한 셜록이었지만, 존은 미묘한 위화감을 느꼈다. 그는 더듬거리며 입을 열었다.  
  
"...셜...록?"  
"일단,"  
  
깊이있는 목소리로 셜록이 이야기했다. 그는 잠깐 시선을 내리깔고 말을 고르는 듯 주저하더니 차분하게 이야기를 꺼냈다.  
  
"저는 셜록 홈즈가 맞습니다."  
  
뭔가 엇나간 대답을 하는 남자를 존은 의아한 듯 응시했다.  
  
"하지만 당신이 아는 셜록 홈즈는 아닙니다."  
"...?!"  
  
눈을 동그랗게 열자 그는 어색한 듯 고개를 조금 기울였고, 뒷말을 이었다.  
  
"지금은 2607년 11월 3일 입니다. 당신이 잠든때로부터 595년 2개월 26일이 흘렀습니다."  
  


* * *

  
  
따뜻한 햇볕이 비춰들어오는 곳은 넓었다. 전면이 유리로 된 곳 아래로는 완전 새롭게 바뀐 런던 시내가 내려다보이고 있었다. 스타워즈에서 봤던 그런 도시의 모습에 존은 기가 질려버렸다. 그는 회색의 푹신한 의자에 앉아 머리를 싸쥐고 있었다.  
  
"그러니까, 불치병을 고치기 위해 냉동 보존되고 있었다는 거군."  
"네."  
"냉동된지 600년쯤 흐른거고."  
"그렇습니다."  
  
존은 미간을 찌푸리며 머리를 꾹 눌렀다. 그는 시선을 들고 싶지도 않았다. 이건 꿈일거야. 이건 말이 안돼. 하고 수십번 되뇌이고 있었지만 눈 앞의 사실은 질릴 정도로 또렷하게 다가왔다. 그는 묻고 싶지 않았던 질문을 꺼내려 노력했다. 하지만 입이 떨어지지 않았다. 그는 분명히 말했기 때문이었다.  
  
\- 하지만 당신이 아는 셜록 홈즈는 아닙니다.  
  
존은 입술을 즈려물었다. 그 다음은 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 이건 자신이 원한 결과가 아니었다.  
  
"선대의 이후 행적이 궁금하시다면 설명드리겠습니다."  
"선대...?"  
  
눈썹을 일그러트리며 존이 고개를 들자 남자의 무표정한 얼굴이 보여왔다. 그는 차분하게 존을 응시하고 있었다. 마치 이런 반응을 보일 줄 알았다는 것 마냥.  
  
"1대 셜록 홈즈의 이야깁니다. 당신과 결혼한 남자 말입니다."  
  
존은 셜록의 얼굴을 한 사람이 마치 남 이야기를 하듯 셜록과 자신의 이야기를 하는 것이 견디기 힘들었다. 그는 흔들리는 시선을 바닥으로 떨구었다. 차라리 다른 사람에게 설명받고 싶었다. 이건 너무나 충격적이었다.  
  
"당신의 냉동 보존 시술이 진행된 직후 그는 자문 탐정일을 중단하고-"  
"그만, 아니, 하지마. 이야기 하지마."  
  
존은 셜록의 이야기를 막았다. 듣지 않아도 대충 예상 가능했다. 냉동 보존에는 상당한 비용이 들어간다. 그가 무슨 수로 그 비용을 다 감당했는지는 모르겠지만 눈 앞의 저 클론과 모종의 연관이 있으리라 생각했다. 게다가 그가 자신을 보존하고 맘편히 살았을거라 생각 되지도 않았다. 자문 탐정 일을 그만두었다니. 그럼 그 이후에 뭘 했다는 걸까. 셜록이 가장 좋아하던 일이었다. 그는 사건현장에서 가장 즐거워 했었다. 연쇄살인사건이나 납치사건같은게 벌어지면 크리스마스라고 외치며 순수하게 기뻐하곤 했었다. 그런 그 남자가 자문 탐정 일을 그만두었다면 분명 자신이 원인일 것이다. 존은 눈가를 꾹 눌렀다.  
  
"지금의 상황을 받아들이는데 어려움을 느낀다면 도움을 받을 수 있는 장소를 소개해드리겠습니다. 다만, 개인적으로는 당신이 조금 더 마음을 강하게 먹고 빨리 지금에 익숙해졌으면 합니다."  
"넌... 넌 누구지?"  
"21세기에 살았던 셜록 홈즈의 8번째 클론입니다. 홈즈 재단 소속이며 생명과학 연구소에서 복제와 뇌의학 분야를 연구하고 있습니다. 제 이름은 셜록 홈즈. 당신이 알고 있던 사람과 이름이 같아 혼동된다면 그냥 '홈즈'라고 불러도 좋습니다. 당신의 이름과 똑같지만요."  
  
셜록과 혼인신고를 하고 자신의 성이 왓슨에서 홈즈로 바뀐것을 상기하며 존은 눈가를 비볐다. 차라리 꿈이었으면 싶었다. 존은 애써 시선을 들었고, 셜록을 바라봤다. 회색 눈동자. 남자는 차분하게 이야기하고 있었지만 표정만큼은 과거의 셜록처럼 냉랭했다. 존은 입술을 한번 물고 천천히 말을 꺼냈다.  
  
"날 왜 깨운거지...? 골육종의 치료 때문인가?"  
"아뇨. 당신의 병은 냉존 보존 기간 도중 치료되었습니다. 해당 질병의 치료법은 당신이 냉동 보존되고부터 약 243년이 흐른 후 발견되었습니다."  
  
존의 푸른 눈동자가 셜록에게 닿았다. 그는 듣지 못한 대답을 기다리고 있었다. 셜록은 조용히 남자를 응시하더니 나즉히 이야기했다.  
  
"자세한 이야기는 천천히 들어도 좋겠지요. 이미 당신은 충분히 혼란스러워 보입니다."  
  
존은 소파의 등받이에 천천히 몸을 기대었고, 깊이 숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 지친 목소리로 질문했다.  
  
"여긴 어디지?"  
"영국, 런던입니다."  
"내가 살았던 시대에 있던 그 런던이 맞아?"  
"맞습니다. 그때완 완전히 다르겠지만요."  
  
존은 시선을 돌려 창 밖을 향했다. 반짝이는 고층 건물들이 가득 들어차있었다. 건물 주변은 가지런히 비행하고 있는 무언가(차도, 비행기도 아닌 기묘한 탈것이었다)가 줄지어 있었다. 그는 다시 한번 더 스타워즈를 떠올렸다. 그 감독 대단하군. 선견지명이 대단해. 근데 그 감독 이름이 뭐였더라? 제임스 카메론? 스티븐 스필버그?  
  
"조지 루카스입니다."  
  
옆에서 흘러나온 대답에 존은 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
  
"너, 어떻게... 아니, 아냐. 신경쓰지마."  
  
존은 새삼 자신이 이야기하고 있는 상대가 셜록 홈즈라는 걸 깨달았다. 그는 셜록이 맞았다. 하지만 셜록은 아니었다. 존은 셜록의 말대로 화를 내거나 분노하진 않았다. 하지만 모든 사실을 받아들이는데는 분명 시간이 필요했다. 그는 피로한 듯 시선을 닫았다. 언듯 셜록의 체취가 느껴졌다. 존은 저 체취가 '진짜' 셜록의 체취인이 아닌지 혼란스러워지기 시작했다. 자신이 이야기 하는 상대가 누구인지, 자신은 여기 왜 있는지, 왜 깨어났는지를 고민했다. 그리고 문득 셜록의 체온을 떠올렸다. 매끄럽고 탄탄했던 가슴을 떠올렸다. 순간 아프도록 남자가 그리워졌다. 눈 앞에 똑같은 사람을 두고 그 사람을 그리워해야하는 상황이 우스웠다. 존은 헛웃음을 흘렸다. 눈 앞의 셜록은 아무말도 하지 않았다. 그는 그저 가만히 존을 응시할 뿐이었다.


	6. Chapter 6

본디 클론이란 '아기'와 비슷했다. 어떤 과거의 기록도 없이 깨끗한 뇌로, 태어나자마자 새로운 정보를 흡수한다. 현시대 깨어나는 클론들의 상황은 이와 비슷했다. 예를들어 복제하는 원래 대상이 지니고 있던 성격상의 단점이나 건강상의 문제는 모두 리셋되어져 아무것도 없는 상태로 시작된다. 하지만 셜록 홈즈만은 예외였다.  
  
뇌기억 전승 프로젝트. 일명 SH 프로젝트로 불리는 그것은 셜록 홈즈가 죽고 그의 복제가 깨어나면서 시작된 장기 연구 과제였다.  
  
인간의 뇌는 복잡한 구조를 가지고 있었다. 기본적인 자율신경의 컨트롤부터 데이터의 저장/분류/파악기능에 더해 감정까지. 문제는 사람을 복제할 때 뇌에 저장된 수많은 데이터 중 어떤것이 계승되고 소실되는지의 여부였다. 사실 사람의 외형을 복제하는 것은 어렵지 않았다. DNA에 저장된 정보를 불러와 그대로 분열시키면 되니까. 그렇게 복제된 인간은 원본이 지니고 있던 지병까지 고스란히 카피되었다. (물론, 병을 유발시키는 인자는 삭제되기 때문에 클론은 건강하게 깨어났다.) 단, 그 사람이 경험했던 것, 흡수했던 지식, 감정 상태 등은 전혀 복원되지 않았다. 그는 완벽히 비어진 채 삶을 시작했다.  
  
SH 프로젝트의 골자는 간단했다. 셜록의 기억이나 뇌 속에 잠든 그의 감정 상태등의 정보를 수치화해 수퍼 컴퓨터에 저장한 데이터를, 복제된 클론에게 주입시키는 것이었다. 문제는 '어느 부분'의 '어떤 데이터'를 '어떤 방식으로 주입'해야하는지였다. 인간 복제는 무수히 행해졌지만 기억의 복제는 성공한 적이 없었기 때문이었다. 그리고, 홈즈 재단도 난관을 맞았다.  
  
기억 공유에는 수많은 변수가 있었기에 2대를 복제하기 시작하면서부터 케이스 번호를 붙여 일부분의 이식이 시작되었다. 뇌기억의 공유는 부작용도 불러왔는데, 선대 가 가지고 있던 단점들이 드러났던것이 가장 큰 문제였다. 복제된 클론은 안정된 상태로 깨어나는 것이 보통이었지만, 뇌의 일부에 과거 기억을 심은 셜록의 클론들은 불안정한 양상을 보여왔다. 그로 인해 식사량이 극도로 적거나, 니코틴 패치 중독증상을 보이거나, 심할땐 마약을 하는 클론이 나타나기도 했다. 물론 (안타깝게도) 기억 전승에는 모조리 실패했다. 지금까지 깨어난 셜록의 클론들은 모두 우수했지만, 과거의 기억을 지닌 이는 아무도 없었다.  
  
수많은 변수들을 안은 채 진행된 뇌기억 이식 프로젝트의 성공 여부는 복제되어 깨어난 클론이 생활하면서 드러났다. 때문에 8번째로 눈을 뜬 셜록은 자신이 선대의 기억을 전승하고 있는지 알기위해 노력했다. 그는 과거 셜록의 자료를 열심히 탐독했고, 21세기의 런던을 떠올려 보기위해 힘썼다. 하지만 어떤것도 기억나지 않았다. 그는 깔끔하게 자신도 '실패한 케이스'라고 결론내렸다. 역으로 셜록은, 스스로에게도 나타날 뇌기억 공유의 부작용을 찾아보았다. 단점을 알아야 더 빨리 교정할 수 있기 때문이었다. 선대의 생활 패턴을 미리 파악한 셜록은 물려받으면서 드러날 수 있는 문제점을 리스트화했다. 마약 사용, 니코틴 패치 중독 증상, 소시오패스 성향, 충동적이고 공격적인 부면, 음식물 섭취부분에서의 문제점 등 모든 부분을 찾아서 정리했고 면밀히 자신의 상태를 파악했다. 그는 어떤 문제점도 찾아낼 수 없었다.  
  
셜록은 자신을 정밀검사했다. 성격상의 무언가도 물려받은게 없다면 물리적인 부분일 가능성도 있었고 (물리적인 부분은 거의 완벽한 복제기술에 의존하기 때문에 잘못될 가능성은 거의 없었지만 말이다) 그게 아니라면 아예 SH 프로젝트 자체가 제대로 이뤄지지 않은 것일수도 있었다. 기억 전승 작업이 이뤄진 2대부터 7대 까지의 셜록 홈즈들이 지니고 있던 성격상의 문제를 생각해보면 참 기이한 일이었다. 그는 신기할 정도로 전대에 비해 차분했고, (비록 냉정한 부분은 있었지만) 성격상의 단점들을 물려받지 않았다. 셜록은 정밀검사 결과를 기다렸고, 의외의 결과을 가만히 응시했다.  
  
  
ㅁ SH 프로젝트 적용여부 : Yes  
ㅁ 뇌기억 공유 안정 척도 : No  
  
  
명백히 어떤 단점도 보이지 않기에 혹시 프로젝트 자체가 반영되지 않은게 아닐까 했던 생각은 무참히 깨졌다. 게다가 뇌기억 공유 안정 척도에 문제가 있었다. 이건 2대부터 내려온 클론들에게 보여진것과 같은 결과였다. 그는 SH 프로젝트를 거쳤다는 이야기였다. 그럼에도 선대의 기억은 내려오지 않았고, 단점도 드러나지 않았다. 하지만 무언가가 이어졌다. 알 수 없는 무언가가.  
  
그는 다시 선대에 대한 폴더를 열었다. 선대가 지닌 모든것에 대한 데이터가 가지런히 정렬되어 있는 그것을 살펴보며 셜록은 가장 중요한 명제를 떠올렸다.  
JW 프로젝트의 목적은 명확했다. 존 왓슨 박사의 병을 치료하고 그를 깨우는 것. 하지만 SH 프로젝트의 목적은 어디에도 명시되어 있지 않았다. 그저 '선대 셜록 홈즈의 기억을 데이터화 시켜 그의 클론들에게 이으라'는 것 뿐. 이유가 없었다. 선대는 대체 왜 리스크를 감내하면서까지 그의 기억을 이어주려 했던 걸까.  
  
그 무렵이었다. 셜록은 선대의 개인 폴더들을 다시 훑어보게 된 것은. 과거 무시하고 넘겼던 선대의 기록이 생각난 것이다. 보안 폴더에 접근하자 인증창이 나타났고, 카메라가 셜록의 눈동자와 손등을 스캔했다. 인근의 데스크가 갈라지며 철제 상자가 드러났다. 셜록은 장갑낀 손으로 상자를 열었고, 낡은 노트를 꺼냈다. 보존처리를 했지만 600백년의 시간이 흐르며 모서리가 낡기 시작한 셜록의 일기장이었다.  
  
그 안에는 레스트라드라는 스코틀랜드 야드의 경감이 보낸 카드와 해리엇 왓슨, 마이크 스탬포드, 안젤로 등의 이름이 적힌 카드가 끼워져 있었다. 대부분이 결혼을 축하한다는 내용의 카드였다. 셜록은 선대를 연구하기 위해 처음 이 상자를 열었을때의 감각을 반추했다. 납득할 수 없는 행위였다. 어차피 다 머릿속에 기억할 수 있었을텐데 굳이 이걸 보관한 이유가 뭘까.  
  
노트를 한장 더 넘기자 모서리가 심하게 낡고 구겨진 혼인 신고서가 나왔다. 방부 처리되어 적어도 500년은 더 보관할 수 있는 선대의 자료들은 '셜록 홈즈'로서는 납득하기 힘든 컬렉션으로 존재했다. 그는 선대의 기록을 천천히 더듬어갔다. 안에는 2012/12/18이라는 글자와 함께 선대와 존 왓슨의 서명이 들어있었다. 증인란에는 마이크 스탬포드와 그레고리 레스트라드라는 남자의 서명이 들어있다. 그는 천천히 선대의 기록을 넘겼다.  
  
[ 2013/02/01 23:45  
MI6의 비공식 요원으로 활동한지 일주일이 지났다.  
존은 냉동 보존되었다. 적합한 연구원을 찾아내느라 깊이 고심해야했다. 체코에서의 일이 끝나면 존이 있는 연구소로 갈 예정이다. 생각보다 꽤 할만하다. 존이 잠든 유리관 앞에서 이야기하는 것 말이다. ]  
  
[ 2013/04/11 11:20  
미국 재무부의 일로 다녀온 사이 JW 프로젝트의 적임자를 찾아냈다. 골육종 치료 분야에서 괄목할만한 성과를 거둔 남자다. 그와 존의 상태에 대해 의견을 나누기로 약속했다. ]  
  
[ 2013/04/12 21:01  
빌어먹을! 존은 카데바가 아냐! 젠장할, 존 미안해. 여기 이런 글을 쓰고 싶진 않았어. 하지만 정말 참을수가 없었네. 저 머저리들은 잠자고 밥먹을 시간에도 어떻게 하면 더 좋은 치료법을 찾을 수 있을 지 연구만해도 부족할 판에 골프장이 뭐라고? 그 개자식은 내가 책임지고 밟아 주겠어. ]  
  
[ 2013/12/18 13:22  
존, 자네와 결혼한지 1년이 되었어. 난 자네가 서명한 혼인신고서를 아직 보관하고 있다네. 난 이 선택에 선듯 동의할 순 없었어. 하지만 그렇게 되더군. 글자 하나하나 머릿속에 또렷이 들어있는데도 불구하고 왜 난 이 서류를 보관하려 했을까. 자네의 서명이 남아있어서? 자네의 필적이 남은 건 이것 말고도 많아. 게다가 굳이 이 서류를 보관하지 않아도 얼마든이 관에서 서류를 재발급 받을수도 있지. 하지만 난 이 종이 조각에 어떤 의미를 부여하고 있는 듯 하네. 아직은 잘 모르겠지만 말이야.  
난 감정에 둔한 편이지만, 이것만큼은 매우 또렷이 알고 있네.  
존, 자네가 그리워. ]  
  
[ 2014/02/19 09:11  
유리관 너머 자네의 모습은 늘 한결같군. 여긴 자네가 잠든 연구소의 보존실이야. 콘크리트로 지어진 곳이지만 이 곳 만큼은 목재 플로어링과 벽지가 발려있지. 자네가 좋아할 것 같은 쿠션과 소파도 있어. 난 가끔 굉장히 이상한 상상을 하곤 한다네. 자네가 어느날 눈을 뜬다면, 하고 말야. 병원같은 곳이라면 자네가 싫어할 것 같았어. 그래서 자네가 있는 연구소는 221B처럼 꾸며두었네. 존, 마음에 드나?  
...자네의 목소리가 듣고 싶어. 말해줬으면 좋겠어. 저 유니언 잭은 늘 마음에 들었다고 말이야. 체크무늬 숄은 허드슨 부인에게 돌려주라고 말이야.  
오늘따라 왜 이렇게 힘든지 모르겠군. ]  
  
8대 셜록은 2014년의 일기에서 어떤 자국을 발견했다. 그는 동그랗고, 어떤 패턴으로 튄 흔적의 그것이 무엇인지 단박에 알아차렸다. 평소라면 무심하게 넘어갔을 그것이 셜록의 마음을 긁었다. 그는 선대의 노트를 쥔 채 그렇게 가만히 있었다. 선대를 이렇게 만든 그 남자가 누군지 보고 싶었다.  
  
그리고 8대째의 셜록은 존을 보러 갔다. 600년이 지난 그 곳은 셜록의 뜻대로 여전히 21세기 영국의 가정집처럼 꾸며져 있었다. 그는 유리관 앞에 서서 존을 바라봤다. 짧은 블론드의 남자. 이렇다 할 특별함이 없는 남자. 그는 궁금했다. 자신이 연구해 온 선대는 정부 기관에 묶여 일할 타입의 사람은 아니었다. 그는 자유로운 성정이었고, 정부기관을 경멸했다. 그런 그가 존 왓슨과 결혼하면서 죽어가는 남자를 위해 홈즈 재단을 세우고, 마이크로프트 홈즈와 계약하여 정부 기관의 요직을 받아 세계 도처의 문제를 해결해온건 순전히 존 왓슨 때문이었을 것이다. 선대는 닥터 왓슨을 낫게 하기위해 그를 냉동 보존시켰고, 그의 병을 낫게 할 방법을 찾기위해 엄청나게 노력했다. 충분한 자금을 모은 이후, 선대는 생명 과학 분야를 연구하기 시작해 여러가지 성과를 거두었다. 그는 죽기 직전까지 암과 복제, 뇌의학 분야를 연구했다. 그건 명백히 존 왓슨을 위한 일임에 틀림없었다. 그럼, 왜. 그 뛰어난 남자는 존 왓슨을 위해 평생를 바쳐 일했을까. 어떤 힘이 그를 죽기 직전까지 그를 위해 몰두하도록 만들었을까. 어떻게 600년의 시간을 건너 지금까지 이어졌을까.  
  
셜록은 문득 존 왓슨에게 흥미가 생겼다. 이야기해보고 싶다. 그렇다면 노트에 적힌 선대의 마음을 이해 할 수 있게 될런지도 모른다. 그래서 그는 존 왓슨의 해동/사회 적응 프로그램을 준비했다. 그리고 처음 모니터 너머로 남자가 움직이는 모습을 보기 시작했을 때, 그는 어딘지 모르게 두근거리는 자신을 느꼈다. 여러 차례 냉동 보존된 인간이 깨어나는 모습을 보았었다. 하지만 그때와는 다른 흥분이 있었다. 저 남자는 뭔가 다를거라는 느낌이 있었다. 그게 정확히 뭔지는 모르지만 말이다.  
  
그리고 그렇게 존 왓슨을 만나게 되었다. 첫 날 명백히 당황하던 그는, 다음날 일어나 셜록을 만나자 차분한 목소리로 이야기했다.  
  
"일단, 호칭 정리를 하지."  
  
투명하게 열린 셜록의 시선을 바라보며 그는 고개를 숙여 입가를 조금 내리눌렀고, 결정한 듯 고개를 들어 차분한 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"날 홈즈라고 부르지 말고, 왓슨이라고 불러줘."  
  
셜록은 미간을 구겼다. 그는 거의 즉시 질문했다.  
  
"설마 선대와의 결혼관계를 파기하려는,"  
"절대 아니야."  
  
존은 찌푸린 얼굴로 셜록을 올려다보며 즉답했다.  
  
"그게 아냐. 그저, 내가 결혼한 셜록 홈즈는 없고, 너 역시 셜록 홈즈니까 정리하려는 것 뿐이야. 게다가 너도 나도 홈즈잖아? 그러니 날 그냥 왓슨으로 불러줘."  
  
셜록은 잠시 생각에 잠겼다가 알겠다고 대답했다. 존은 소파에 앉았다. 눈이 약간 충혈되어 있다. 남자는 충분한 수면을 취하지 못한 것 같았다.  
  
"난 널 홈즈라고 부를게."  
  
회색 눈동자가 존을 향했다. 그는 나즉히 대답했다.  
  
"그래요."  
"그리고, 셜록에 대해 알려줘."  
  
셜록은 그것이 선대에 대한 질문이라는 걸 이해했고, 존의 맞은편 소파에 앉았다.  
  
"당신의 냉동보존 이후부터 설명하죠."  
  
그리고, 긴 이야기가 시작되었다.  
  
존은 매우 침착하게 이야기를 들었지만, 중간중간 괴로운 듯 미간을 찌푸리기도 했다. 셜록은 가장 최근까지 이어져오는 7대까지의 클론 계보를 정리해주었고, 설명을 마무리했다. 존은 복잡한 표정을 띄고 있었다. 한번에 모든것을 받아들이는 데는 무리가 있으리라. 존의 가라앉은 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
"셜록이 죽은 후 600년간- 아니, 적어도 내가 치료되고 300년 이상의 텀이 있는데 왜 중간대의 셜록들은 날 깨우지 않은거지?"  
  
남자는 색소 옅은 입술을 다물고는 잠시 대답하지 않았다. 사실 그로서도 알 수 없는 내용이었기 때문이었다. 그는 천천히 대답했다.  
  
"솔직히 말씀드리면, 전 모릅니다."  
  
존의 눈가가 일그러지는 모습에 셜록은 말을 덧붙였다.  
  
"아까 설명했다시피 전 선대의 노트를 읽었고, 당신에게 흥미를 느꼈습니다. 하지만 그 노트를 2대부터 7대의 클론이 읽었는지는 알 수 없습니다. 어째되었든, 그들은 당신을 깨울 마음이 없었던 것 같습니다."  
"그렇다면..."  
  
어째서인지 조금 긁히는 듯한 목소리로 존이 질문했다.  
  
"너는 왜 날 깨운거지?"  
"아까 대답이 나온 것 같군요. 당신에게 흥미를 느꼈기 때문입니다."  
  
존은 셜록을 가만히 응시했다. 어째서인지 그 시선이 불편해져 셜록은 시선을 돌려버렸다. 그는 말을 맺으며 자리에서 몸을 일으켰다.  
  
"420시간의 테스트를 스킵한 대신 연구소 내 상담의를 소개해드리겠습니다. 당신의 정신력이 꽤나 강한편이라는 건 알고 있지만, 600년의 갭을 메꾸기 위해선 더 자세한 설명도 필요할테죠. 모스턴 박사가 당신을 잘 이끌어 줄 겁니다."  
  
그는 존에게 작은 단말기를 건네주었다. 어쩐지 더 혼란스러워하는 표정이 된 그를 위해 셜록은 차분한 음성으로 이야기했다.  
  
"메리 모스턴 박사의 방으로 안내해줘."  
  
순간 존의 손에 들린 단말기에서 푸른 영상이 떠올랐다. 연구소의 내부 지도가 펼쳐지더니 붉은 선으로 최단 경로가 표시되었다. 소파에 앉은 존의 어깨가 움찔 굳었다. 전혀 상상하지 못한 장면이었기 때문이었다.  
  
"이렇게 사용하면 되는 겁니다. 모르겠으면 단말기에 대고 '셜록 홈즈에게 연결해 줘.'라고 하면 됩니다. 버튼을 눌러 쓸 수도 있겠지만 당신은 기계와 친하지 않을테니까요."  
"너 그걸 어떻게..."  
  
당황한 존은 이내 입을 다물었다. 자신에 대한 모든 데이터를 살펴봤을 것이다. 그는 고개를 저으며 씁쓸하게 웃었고, 알겠다고 대답했다.  
  
"그래서, 모스턴 박사에겐 언제 가면 되지?"  
"오후 3시 예약을 잡아두었습니다. 그때까진 당신 방에서 좀 쉬어요."  
  
셜록은 흰 가운을 펄럭이며 흰 테이블로 다가가 앉았다. 현미경과 수많은 기구가 늘어선 그곳은 과거 셜록의 실험 테이블을 떠오르게 했다. 존은 어딘가 모르게 착잡한 기분으로 그를 바라봤고, 입에 잘 붙지 않는 이름으로 그에게 인사를 건넸다.  
  
"고마워... 홈즈."  
  
남자는 고개를 끄덕였을 뿐, 마땅한 대답없이 현미경에 집중했다. 존은 소파에서 일어나 자신의 방으로 들어갔다. 눈 앞의 세포가 서서히 증식하는 모습을 바라보며 셜록은 존의 질문을 되짚고 있었다.  
  
  
\- 너는 왜 날 깨운거지?  
  
  
그는 알 수 없었다. 렌즈 속의 장면이 집중되지 않아 그는 고개를 들었고, 시선을 닫으며 의자에 기대었다.


	7. Chapter 7

고도로 과학기술이 발전하면서 환경을 보호하려는 정부의 강력한 제재도 함께 시작되었다. 이대로 그냥 두었다간 자연재해로 멸종해도 이상할게 없는 상황이었기 때문이었다. 도시 외곽은 숲으로 둘러쌓였다. 단, 숲의 출입은 철저히 제한되었다. 신분이 보장된 사람 일부만이 숲 안으로의 접근이 가능했고, 일반인들은 집 주변이나 가두의 나무로 만족해야했다.  
  
셜록은 런던 외곽을 감싸고 있는 숲으로 들어갔다. 낮이었고, 밝았다. 이른 첫눈이 왔다하더니, 이야기대로 숲은 온통 흰색이었다. 셀 수 없을 정도로 많은 자작나무들이 넓은 구역을 채우고 있다. 마르고 앙상한 특유의 하얀 외관은 시린 하늘을 향해 날카롭게 서 있었다. 그는 검은 코트를 입은 채 천천히 안으로 들어섰다. 온통 하얗기만 한 공간에 까만 머리와 까만 코트의 남자는 이질적이었지만, 창백한 피부는 마치 배경처럼 그를 녹아들게 했다. 낙엽이 밝히는 소리와, 나뭇가지에 쌓인 눈이 조금씩 떨어지는 소리. 도시의 중심에서 들리던 소음은 완벽하게 사라지고 오직 셜록의 발걸음 소리만이 울렸다. 그는 말없이 숲을 거닐기 시작했다.  
  
장갑을 낀 손을 코트 안쪽에 찔러 넣은 채, 그는 존 왓슨을 생각했다. 보통의 인간이라면 쉽게 수긍하기 힘든 상황을 빠르게 받아들인 채, 그는 자신과 그의 관계 정립부터 시작했다. 그리고는 과거의 이야기를 해달라 요청했다. 남자는 기초를 다지고 있었다. 살아가기 위한 기초를. 문득 존 왓슨이 모든 정리를 끝내고 자립할 수 있게 되면 더 이상 플랫을 공유하지 않아도 되는게 아닌가 하는 생각이 든다. 두 사람은 셜록의 연구소 겸 집에서 함께 생활하고 있었다. 방은 달랐지만 같은 거실을 사용했다. 아마 하루에도 몇 차례씩 얼굴을 마주하게 될 것이다. 평소라면 절대 셜록이 원하지 않을 상황이지만, 존 왓슨이라면 싫지 않았다.  
  
나무 사이로 찬 바람이 흘러들어왔다. 가볍게 코트 뒷자락이 펄럭였다. 그는 시선을 들어 하늘을 바라봤다. 새파란 하늘이 넓게 펼쳐져 있었다. 존은 잠시 후, 닥터 모스턴의 상담소로 갈 예정이었다. 셜록은 존이 하루 빨리 이 상황에 적응하길 바랬다. 그리고 그는 '적응한다'는 말의 의미를 다시 한번 되새겨 보았다. 적응한다. 사회생활을 시작하고, 이 시대에서 살아가는 것에 거부감을 느끼지 않는 것. 자연스럽게 일상을 보내고, 사람들과 교류를 쌓는 것. 하지만 왜 자꾸 선대의 모습이 아른거리는지 납득되지 않았다. 존은 명백히 선대에게 종속되어 있었다. 존 왓슨을 원심 분리기에 넣고 돌리면 '셜록 홈즈'가 75%이상 추출될 것이다. 그것을 모두 제외해버리면 그는 더 이상 존 왓슨이 될 수 없겠지. 그는 선대를 위해 살아갈까. 아니면 선대를 애써 잊고 스스로를 위해 살아갈까. 그는 알 수 없었다. 존은 이제껏 만나보지 못한 종류의 사람이었다. 그리고, 그가 정의 내릴 수 없는... 어떤 특별함도 지니고 있었다. 셜록은 그것이- 존이 선대의 배우자이며, 자신이 선대의 클론이기에 느끼는 이질감이라고 결론지었다. 존과 셜록은 명백히 남남이지만, 계보상으로는 어딘지 모르게 꼬이는 미묘한 사이였기 때문이다. 그는 그 관계가 어딘지 싫은 느낌이었다. 그건 별로 좋지 않았다.  
  
그는 발걸음을 멈추고 하염없이 뻗은 자작나무 숲을 바라봤다. 온통 흰색이었다. 바람이 분다. 흰 눈가루가 주변을 반짝이며 메웠다. 그는 시선을 닫았다. 찬 공기가 깊이 스며들어온다. 존의 모습이 깊이 스며들어온다.  


* * *

  
  
단말기에 띄워진대로 건물 내 연구소를 걷던 존은 안쪽이 흐릿하게 보이는 유리문 앞에 멈추어 섰다. 흰 글씨가 문위에 단정하고 선명하게 찍혀있었다.  
  
Dr. Mary Morstan  
  
존은 잠시 이 장면이 언젠가의 상황을 플래시백하는 듯한 기분을 느꼈다. 엘리. 그래. 그녀였군. 과거 셜록을 만나기 전 그는 다리를 저는 문제로 테라피스트를 만나고 있었다. 결국 그녀는 아무것도 해주지 못했지만 말이다. 존은 미묘한 불신감에 사로잡혀 그녀를 만나는게 과연 좋은일인지 고민하기 시작했다. 하지만 걱정스러워하는 셜록의 투명한 눈동자를 떠올린 순간, 고개를 저으며 생각을 접고 말았다. 그는 명백히 존을 염려하고 있었다. 그 역시 셜록에게 짐이 되고 싶지는 않았다. 그는 목을 가다듬고, 문을 가볍게 두드렸다. (존은 어떻게 문을 여는지 알지 못했다.) 안쪽의 인영이 움직이더니 이내 문가로 다가왔다. 흰 가운을 입은 듯한 가는 그림자가 유리문 뒤로 흔들렸고, 낮은 소리와 함께 그것이 열렸다. 밝은 공간 안에는 붉은 기가 도는 갈색머리를 하나로 묶은 여성이 서 있었다. 그녀는 갈색 눈동자를 부드럽게 휘며 미소지어 보였다.  
  
"닥터 왓슨? 반가워요. 메리 모스턴이예요."  
  
손을 내밀어 오는 그녀의 흰 손을 맞잡았다. 존은 새삼 셜록이 한 주의를 상기했다.  
  
\- 당신의 프로필은 Dr. John Watson H.로 했습니다. 홈즈가의 일원이라고 알렸지만, 저와 함께 산다는 이야기는 넣지 않았습니다. 제 이야기를 하는건 괜찮습니다. 친구로 소개해도 좋아요. 하지만 과거 셜록 홈즈와 결혼한 사이라는 이야기는 빼는게 좋습니다. 제가 그녀를 소개시켜주는 이유는 현시대의 런던에 빨리 익숙해지라는 의미가 있을 뿐이지, 홈즈가와 홈즈재단의 내부사정을 설명해주라고 보내는 건 아니니까요.  
  
"반갑습니다. 존 왓슨입니다."  
  
그녀는 들뜬듯한 목소리로 존을 자리로 안내했다.  
  
"닥터 홈즈로부터 공문 받고 정말 놀랬어요. 전 그 분의 메일을 받을일이 아예 없다고 봐도 좋거든요."  
"네..."  
  
존은 씁쓸하게 웃으며 자리에 앉았다.  
  
"그럼 먼저 저에 대해 설명드려야겠네요. (그녀는 부드럽게 웃으며 펜을 손가락 사이에 끼웠다.) 전 메리 모스턴이예요. 홈즈 재단의 생명과학 연구소 내 부설 연구실에 소속되어있죠. 보시다시피 심리상담을 전문으로 하고 있어요. 제가 받은 닥터 왓슨의 데이터는... (그녀는 책상위의 서류를 훑어보며 이야기했다.) 2012년 냉동보존 되어 깨어난지 얼마 안되셨군요. 특수한 케이스라 테스트 없이 적응 기간을 보내고 계시구요... 음, 홈즈가의 일원이시군요. 과거 전쟁에 참여한 전력이 있고, 의사면허를 가지고 있구요. 자- 뭔가 당신에 대해 더 이야기해줄 수 있을까요? 닥터 왓슨에 대해 알면 알수록 당신을 돕는게 더 쉬워질거예요."  
"저는..."  
  
존은 잠시 말을 끊고 바닥을 내려다보았다. 무슨 말을 해야할지 알 수 없었기 때문이었다.  
  
"솔직히, 제가 심리상담을 꼭 받아야 하는걸까...하는 생각이 듭니다. 지금 좀 혼란스러운건 사실이지만, 상담이 필요할 정도는 아니예요. PTSD도 없구요."  
  
그녀는 부드럽게 웃으며 고개를 끄덕여 보였다.  
  
"물론, 제가 봤을때도 닥터 왓슨의 상태는 매우 침착해보여요. 심리 상담을 받을 필요가 없어 보이기도 하구요. 다만, 600년의 시간차로 친구나, 이야기를 나눌 사람이나, 가족도 모두 사라져 버렸으니 외로울 것 같은데... 어때요? 제가 말상대가 되어드릴게요. 닥터도 알다시피 우리 심리 상담가들은 상담자로부터 들은 이야기를 절대 발설하지 않잖아요? 또 객관적인 시선으로 이야기를 들어주게 되니 무언가를 선택 할 때 도움이 될 수도 있겠구요."  
  
그녀는 자리에서 일어나 테이블로 다가갔다. 따뜻한 목소리가 들렸다.  
  
"어때요? 차 한잔 하시겠어요? 얼 그레이? 밀크티?"  
  
부드러운 메리의 목소리에 존은 긴장이 조금 풀어지는 듯한 감각을 느꼈다. 그는 깊이 숨을 내쉬며 이야기했다.  
  
"밀크티로 부탁합니다."  
  
이야기는 꽤 진행되었다. 존은 1시간 30분정도 그녀와 이야기를 나누는 중이었다. 메리는 대단한 여성이었다. 매우 평범한 대화를 부드럽게 이끄는 천부적인 능력이 있었다.  
  
"그래서, 그때의 런던은 어땠나요?"  
"건물이 정말 아름다웠죠."  
  
존은 소파에 등을 깊이 기대며 과거를 회상했다. 회색 하늘, 아름다운 석조건물들, 바삐 스쳐가던 사람들, 자주 오던 비...  
  
"오래된 석조 건물이 길게 늘어선, 멋진 도시였어요. 세월이 느껴지는 곳이었죠. 지금은 온통 현대식 건물 뿐이지만요."  
"과거의 형태를 유지해오는 건물도 있어요. 예를들면 빅벤이나 버킹엄 궁 같은 곳은요."  
"그래요?"  
"네. 자주 수선해야했지만 어떻게든 외관을 유지해왔어요. 아직도 그 자리에 있답니다."  
"가보고 싶네요."  
  
존의 얼굴이 밝아지자 그녀도 함께 웃었다.  
  
"괜찮으시다면 나중에 저랑 함께 가실래요? 관람도 가능하답니다."  
  
갑작스런 제의에 당황한 건 존이었다. 그는 그녀의 하얀 얼굴을 보며 뭐라고 말을 꺼내야 좋을지 모르겠다는 듯 잠시 말을 버벅였고, 애매한 목소리로 응답했다.  
  
"하지만, 저 같은 사람이랑 그런 데 가자는게 왠지 미안하네요."  
"에? 그건 무슨 말씀이세요?"  
"닥터 모스턴의 남자 친구분께 미움받을 것 같아서요."  
  
그녀는 존의 말에 재밌다는 듯 웃으며 대답했다.  
  
"맙소사, 닥터 왓슨. 그런 사람은 없는걸요!"  
"아..."  
  
당황으로 굳어있던 얼굴이 부드럽게 펴지며, 존은 메리를 보며 마주 웃어보였다. 그는 그로부터 약 1시간 쯤 지나고 나서야 자리에서 일어났다.  
  
"아까 말씀드렸다시피 다시 이 곳에서 사회 활동을 시작하시는게 도움이 될거라고 생각해요."  
"괜찮을지 모르겠네요."  
  
존은 가디건을 집어들며 부드럽게 웃어보였다.  
  
"비록 600년만의 면허 갱신이겠지만, 닥터 왓슨은 홈즈가의 일원이니 갱신에 큰 어려움을 겪지는 않을거예요."  
"고마워요 닥터 모스턴."  
"메리라고 불러주세요."  
  
그녀는 문 앞에 선 존에게 손을 내밀었다. 존은 작고 따뜻한 그녀의 손을 잡고, 가볍게 악수했다.  
  
"그럼, 가볼게요. 메리."  
"다음 일정은 메일링해드릴게요, 닥터 왓슨."  
  
열린 문 사이로 나가던 존은 뒤돌아서며 그녀에게 이야기했다.  
  
"존이라고 불러도 좋아요."  
  
그는 회색 가디건을 팔에 걸친채 가볍게 고개를 끄덕였다. 메리의 미소는 이내 닫힌 문뒤로 사라졌다. 존은 가벼운 발걸음으로 셜록의 사무실로 향했다.  
  
사무실에 도착했을 때 셜록의 모습은 보이지 않았다. 공간에 들어서자 자동으로 들어오기 시작하는 조명으로 사무실 안은 금새 밝아졌다. 흰 벽, 흰 테이블, 자잘한 화학실험 도구, 현미경, 그리고 셜록. 셜록의 체취. 저도 모르게 깊이 숨을 들이마시며 존은 남자의 흔적을 뒤�i았다. 차분하게 정리된 사무실 안은 과거 221B의 난장판은 투영하긴 힘들었다. 다만 테이블 위에 어지럽게 흩어진 서류들이 과거, 그가 사랑했던 남자의 기억을 떠오르게 했다. 존은 쓸쓸하게 웃었고 테이블로 다가가 그것을 조금 쓸었다.  
  
"...셜록."  
  
입을 벌려 그의 이름을 부른것 만으로도 영혼의 일부가 으스러트려진 기분이 들었다. 마치 젤리의 한 쪽이 으깨어져, 다시는 원래의 모습을 회복할 수 없는 것처럼. 10분 전 기분좋게 타인과 이야기하다 돌온 참이었지만, 존은 가슴이 묵직하게 가라앉는 걸 느꼈다. 그는 입을 벌려 다시 그 이름을 불러보았다. 이번에는 소리나지 않게. 입술이 벌어지고 혀가 움직여 존재하지 않는 남자를 불렀다. 차갑게 식은 책상을 짚었다. 곤두박질 치는 것처럼 망가져가는 감정의 기복에 존은 주먹을 꾹 쥐었다. 무심코 시선을 든 곳에는 넓게 트인 창이 있어 존은 그곳으로 다가갔다. 높이가 감히 짐작도 되지 않을 정도의 건물인 것 같았다. 까마득히 먼 곳까지 보이는 시야에 그는 약한 어지러움을 느꼈다. 하지만 이내 하늘에서 천천히 떨어지기 시작하는 무언가를 보고 눈을 동그랗게 열었다.  
  
그는 유리문을 건너 바깥으로 나갔고, 차가운 공기 한가운데 서서 하늘을 바라봤다. 회색 하늘아래 흰 눈이 서서히 흩날리고 있었다. 새롭게 지어진, 그로서는 이해도 하기 힘들 정도의 건물들은 시야 아래로 사라졌고, 회색 하늘과 눈, 그리고 셜록의 체취만 남았다. 존은 하염없이 하늘을 바라봤다. 마치, 과거로 돌아온 것 같았다. 눈을 감았다 열면, 이 꿈에서 깨어나면, 어쩌면 셜록이 있을지도 모른다. 뿌연 빛과, 먼지와, 그가 어지럽힌 것으로 엉망이 된 221B의 따뜻한 향기가 감도는. 그 곳 일런지도 모른다. 그렇다면 자신은 그에게 할 말이 있었다. 꼭 해주고 싶은 말이 있었다.  
  
"...셜록."  
  
얼굴에 떨어지는 차가운 결정의 느낌에 그는 느리게 시선을 닫고 찬 바람의 한 가운데 섰다. 어째서인지 웃고 싶어졌다. 그는 옅게 미소지었다.  
  
"...셜록, 눈이 와."  
  
존의 목소리는 허공에 흩어졌다. 그는 하고 싶었던 말을 목 뒤로 삼켰다. 도저히 할 수 없었던 탓이었다.  
  
"...눈이 와."  
  
  
  
그리고 그의 뒷 편으로, 검은 코트를 걸친 남자가 존의 뒷 모습을 가만히 응시하고 있었다. 그는 존에게 자신이 돌아왔음을 알리지 못했다. 그저 바라보고 있을 뿐이었다.


	8. Chapter 8

손이 하얗게 얼어 감각이 없어질 때 즈음, 뒷편에서 소리가 들려왔다. 낮은 구둣발 소리에 존은 시선을 돌렸다. 셜록의 무감정한 눈동자는 냉기로 붉게 일어난 존의 얼굴과 희게 질린 손에 닿았고, 서랍을 열어 회색 담요를 꺼냈다.  
  
"날이 찹니다. 감기 걸릴지도 몰라요."  
"그러게. 생각보다 춥군."  
  
손을 부비며 방으로 들어오자 투명한 유리문이 낮은 소리를 내며 닫혔다. 즉시 차단된 외기로 인해 방의 난방이 훅 존의 몸을 감싸돌았다. 느끼지 못해 몰랐지만 몸이 얼어있었다. 따뜻한 바람을 만나자 절로 몸이 떨려왔다. 존은 힘없이 소파에 몸을 묻었다. 키 큰 남자는 담요를 가져와 그의 위에 덮었다.  
  
"얼마나 그러고 있던 건가요."  
"잘 모르겠어. 한... 30분쯤?"  
"다음에는 외투나 담요를 챙겼으면 합니다. 변종 인플루엔자가 당신에게 어떻게 반응할지 염려되니까요."  
  
매해 몇개씩의 변종을 일으키는 인플루엔자다. 600년을 훌쩍 건너뛴 존에겐 위험 할 수도 있다.그는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"그래, 그렇게 할게."  
  
절로 몸이 떨려, 존은 담요를 좀 더 말아 쥐었다. 난방 온도가 올라갔고, 따뜻한 바람이 존의 주변을 맴돌았다. 하얗게 언 손이 쉬 녹지 않자 셜록은 손을 내밀어 그것을 잡았다. 너무나 당연하다는 듯한 행동이었기 때문에 존은 어색하다거나 이상하다는 느낌을 받을새도 없었다. 서늘했던 셜록의 체온을 기억한다. 하지만 남자의 손은 따뜻했다. 어쩌면 자신의 손이 차기 때문인지도 모른다. 어쩌면 그가 셜록이 아니기 때문인지도 모르고... 생각을 잇던 존은 이내 고개를 들어 남자를 바라봤다.  
  
"근데 너 어디 나갔다 온거 아니야?"  
  
회색 눈동자가 존에게 고정된다. 그는 가만히 응시하더니 천천히 입을 열었다.  
  
"어떻게 알았나요?"  
"바람. 겨울 바람 냄새가 나."  
  
위로 치켜올라간 눈꼬리가 슬쩍 구겨졌다. 존은 더듬거리며 말을 이었다. 기분이 상한건가? 어째서?  
  
"뭐... 그냥 그렇다고. 넌 왠지 실내에만 있을 것 같은 인상인데 말이지."  
"그건 그렇습니다."  
  
존의 손을 꾹 움켜잡은 채 그것을 녹여주며 남자가 나즉히 대답했다.  
  
"애매해. 밖에 나갔다 왔다는 말에 대한 긍정이야? 아니면 인도어파 라는?"  
"둘 다요."  
  
존은 눈꼬리를 접으며 웃었다. 왠지 상쾌한 기분이었다. 셜록 홈즈를 읽게 되다니. 그는 기분좋은 목소리로 질문했다.  
  
"그럼 오늘은 뭔가 특별한거네. 어딜 다녀온거야?"  
  
창백한 눈가가 다시 슬쩍 구겨져 존은 고개를 저으며 웃었다. 왠지 남자는 꼬치꼬치 캐묻는걸 좋아하지 않는 것 같다.  
  
"아니아니, 말 안해줘도 괜찮아. 그냥 궁금했을 뿐이니까. 셜록 홈즈의 외출이라니, 어디서 살인 사건이라도 일어났나 했지."  
"그런일은 잘 안생깁니다. 지금의 런던에서는요."  
"왜?"  
"일거수 일투족이 늘 감시받고 있으니까요. 누군가를 굳이 죽인다면, 본인도 죽겠다는 의지로 살인 사건이 벌어질때도 있습니다. 보통은 실패하지만요. 그래서 보통은 아무리 분노해도 사람을 죽이는 일은 잘 일어나지 않습니다."  
"감시라니? CCTV가 온갖데에 다 있단거야?"  
  
갑자기 누군가의 모습이 떠오른다. 존의 황망한 표정을 보며 셜록은 입술을 비뚤게 했다.  
  
"당신이 누굴 떠올리는지 알 것 같군요. 그와 비슷할 수는 있겠지만, 정확히는 아닙니다. 다만, 어느 곳이던 사람의 움직임은 늘 체크되고 있고, 어딜 거쳐서 어디로 갔는지. 누구와 만났는지 따위의 내용은 정부 소유의 수퍼컴퓨터에 매일 기록되고 있으니까요."  
"맙소사. 그런게 어떻게 가능하지?"  
"모든 사람의 몸속에는 작은 인식칩이 심어져 있습니다. 외과적인 수술이 아니면 뺄 수 없는 걸로요. 대부분의 사람들은 성실하게 자신의 삶을 이어가고 있습니다. 범죄율도 낮아졌죠. 대신 스트레스 척도는 높아져, 정신상담의가 많아졌습니다."  
"엄청나군."  
  
존은 이마를 짚었다.  
  
"그건 그저 사실에 불과합니다. 당신이 삶을 이어가는데는 전혀 지장이 없을텐데요."  
"넌 계속 이렇게 살아와서 모르겠지만 말야. 그거 인권침해라고."  
  
셜록의 목소리가 차분하게 응답했다.  
  
"범죄가 일어나지 않는 한 개인의 기록은 열람되지 않습니다. 열람할 수 있는 권한도 굉장히 좁구요. 당신이 하는 그런 걱정은 그다지 의미가 없는 것 같군요."  
  


* * *

  
  
주변이 밝아진 걸 느꼈지만 남자는 쉬 눈을 뜨지 못했다. 이런 적은 없었는데. 최근들어 점차 아침이 힘들어지고 있었다. 셜록은 시트를 들어 눈을 덮었다.  
  
"기상 시간입니다. 일어나세요."  
"...조용히 해."  
  
부드러운 억양의 집사 컴퓨터는 쉬 포기할 생각이 없었던 것 같다. 그녀는 셜록을 설득하기 시작했다.  
  
"금일 스케줄을 소화하기 위해서는 적어도 10분 안에는 일어나 준비를 마쳐야 합니다, 닥터 홈즈."  
  
눈이 너무 퍽퍽해 뜨이지 않았다. 한숨이 새어나왔다. 혹시 어딘가 물리적인 이상이 생겼을 수도 있다. 그는 가라앉은 목소리로 컴퓨터에게 고했다.  
  
"11시 스케줄은 미뤄. 발표 자료는 오후에 보낼테니. 이제 자게 내버려둬."  
"닥터 홈즈."  
"제발, 시끄러워."  
  
짜증이 묻어난 목소리에 컴퓨터는 더 이상 대꾸하지 않고 침묵을 지켰다. 이제 겨우 잘 수 있겠군. 근데 요즘 난 왜 이러는 거지? 이상하게 잠이 많아졌어... 셜록은 몽롱한 잠에 정신이 파묻혀가는 걸 느끼며 생각을 놓았다. 그때였다.  
  
"저... 홈즈? 자네 괜찮은거야? 어디 아픈거 아냐?"  
  
묻혀가던 정신은 스피커로부터 들려오는 존의 목소리에 급부상했다. 번쩍 뜨인 시선을 열고 잠시 천장을 바라보던 셜록은 미간을 찌푸리며 몸을 일으켰다. 아무래도 늦잠 자는 건 틀린 것 같다.  
  
"괜찮습니다. 이제 일어났어요."  
"아, 그래... 혹시 몸이 안좋으면 말해. 약 정도는 챙겨줄 수 있어."  
  
셜록은 잠깐 시선을 들어 닫힌 문을 바라봤다. 스틸로 만들어진 문은 완벽하게 방음이 되는 구조였지만, 집사 컴퓨터가 심술을 부렸는지 아무래도 거실쪽 스피커도 열어둔 모양이다. 존은 컴퓨터가 셜록을 깨우려 시도한 대화를 모조리 들었던 것 같다. 그는 따뜻한 시트를 붙든 채 한숨 쉬었다. 컴퓨터 주제에 영악하단 말이지. 셜록은 컴퓨터의 인공지능을 손 본 걸 후회했다. 일반적인 컴퓨터는 주인의 요청을 그대로 수행하지만 셜록이 재설정한 인공지능은 '주변의 눈치를 보는 것'이나 '무조건 명령을 듣는게 아닌 좀 더 효율적인 방안을 제시할 수 있도록' 되어있었다. 매트리스 밖으로 긴 다리를 내려놓고 그는 헝클어진 머리를 쓸어올렸다. 일정은 예상대로 진행될 것이다. 어찌되었든 일어났으니까. 그는 피로로 지친 눈가를 꾹꾹 누르며 욕실로 향했다. 폭신한 카펫의 감촉을 즐기며 셜록은 머리를 굴렸다. 왜 최근들어 갑자기 잠이 늘어났는지 이해할 수 없었다. 어쩌면 이건 뇌기억 공유로 인한 부작용의 발현일런지도 모른다. 그게 하필이면 늦잠이라니. 부끄러울 지경이군. 남자는 창백한 손으로 욕실 문을 닫았다. 쏟아지는 따뜻한 물에 몸이 노곤해진다. 그는 잠시 물 아래 서 있었다.  
  
푸른 가운을 걸친 채 거실로 나오니 존이 있었다. 그는 집사 컴퓨터가 내준 샌드위치를 테이블 위에 올려두고 있었다.  
  
"베이컨 샌드위치를 만들어달라고 했는데, 자네는?"  
"네, 같은걸로 부탁드립니다."  
"차는? 커피?"  
  
셜록은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 조용히 존을 바라봤다. 그는 천천히 대답했다.  
  
"네."  
"설탕은 2 스푼?"  
  
어째서인지 셜록은 점차 기분이 다운됐다. 그는 말없이 존을 응시하다 말을 정정했다.  
  
"아뇨, 다른걸 마시겠습니다. 컴퓨터. 얼 그레이. 뜨겁게."  
"알겠습니다, 닥터 홈즈."  
  
존은 찻잔을 들고 있다 어깨를 으쓱였다. 그리고는 흰 의자에 앉았다.  
  
"혹시 몸이 안 좋은거야?"  
"늦잠 잔 일로 그렇게 유추하는 거라면 '아닙니다.'"  
  
어딘지 모르게 가시돋친 말투에 존은 입을 죽 내밀며 손을 조금 휘저었다.  
  
"아니, 그냥. 익숙한 모습이라서. 예전에 셜록도 그랬거든. 근데 요 며칠 봐온 자네는 늘 칼같이 일어났었는데... 요즘은 안 그러길래 좀 걱정이 됐었어."  
  
존은 샌드위치를 잠시 바라보더니 말을 덧붙였다.  
  
"지나친 간섭이었다면 사과하지."  
  
바닥이 슥-하고 사라지는 듯한 기분이었기 때문에 셜록은 존의 맞은편 의자에 기대듯 앉았다. 다리에 힘이 빠졌다. 도대체 왜 기분이 이렇게 롤러코스터를 타는지 알 수가 없었다. 최근의 자신는 어딘가 이상했다. 어쩌면 존의 말이 맞을런지도 모른다. '어딘가 아픈 것일수도 있다.'  
  
"아뇨, 그럴 건 없습니다. 그저..."  
  
셜록은 잠시 입을 다물었고, 느릿하게 다음 말을 이었다.  
  
"...제게 관심을 가져주는 사람이 없었으니까요. 그래서 익숙하지 않았을 뿐입니다."  
  
존을 실망시키는 건 정말 싫었다. 하지만, 선대의 그림자를 겹쳐 씌워놓고 자신을 보는 건 더 싫었다. 셜록은 앞에 놓인 갈색 찻물을 바라보며 덧붙였다.  
  
"여하튼, 전 화나지 않았습니다. 오해는 말아주세요."  
  
가라앉은 셜록의 목소리에 존은 고개를 끄덕였다. 하지만 샌드위치를 들어 먹기 시작하는 남자를 보며, 존은 절로 미소가 지어지는 걸 참을 수 없었다. 굉장히 희귀한 장면이다. 셜록은 저렇게 잘 먹진 않았으니까. 존은 자신이 셜록을 흐뭇한 얼굴로 바라보는지도 모른채 남자에게 시선을 고정시켰다. 이상했다. 그저 바라만 보는 것에 불과한데도 기분이 안정되는 것 같았다.  
  


* * *

  
  
며칠 후, 존은 다시 메리의 상담실에 방문했다. 그녀는 따뜻하게 존을 맞았고 어떻게 하면 의사면허를 갱신할 수 있는지 (무려 600년만의 갱신이었다) 알려주었다. 그녀는 지난 600년간의 의학 세미나 자료를 정리한 메모리를 주었는데 존의 단말기에 데이터를 전송해주었다.  
  
"어때요, 알아들을만한가요?"  
  
2020년 외과의학회 자료였다. 존은 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"네, 알아들을만은 하군요. 일단은요."  
"하다가 어려운 부분이 나오면 제게 연락하셔도 돼요."  
  
그녀는 펜을 굴리다가 미간을 슬쩍 찌푸렸다.  
  
"사실 제가 외과쪽으로는 좀 약해요. 크게 도움이 안 될지도 모르겠네요."  
  
흠- 하고 한숨쉬며 메리가 중얼거렸다.  
  
"누구... 도움 될 만한 사람이 없을까- 외과, 외과, 외과..."  
"셜록이라면 잘 알지 않을까요?"  
  
별 생각 없이 던진 말에 메리가 눈을 동그랗게 열었다.  
  
"셜록? 지금 닥터 홈즈 이야기를 하시는건가요?"  
  
굴리던 펜을 잡은 채 질문하는 그녀의 목소리는 조금 상기되어 있었다. 존은 상체를 굳힌 채 수긍했다.  
  
"네, 셜록이요. 셜록 홈즈..."  
"맙소사, 어쩐지 그분께 직접 메일이 왔더라니! 어떻게 아는 사이예요? 아니, 존도 홈즈가 분이셨죠. 두 분 자주 만나나요?"  
  
자주 만나냐고? 같이 살고 있지. 존은 고개를 조금 기울였다. 이 상담실에 처음 오기 전날. 셜록이 한 이야기가 떠올랐다. 그는 적당히 말을 얼버무렸다.  
  
"네, 종종... 봐요."  
"오, 갓. 맙소사. 흥분해서 미안해요 존. 하지만 우리같은 과학자들에게 닥터 홈즈는 마치 신같은 존재거든요! 물론 일반인들에게도 마찬가지랍니다. 그 분이 아니었다면 인간의 수명은 이렇게 늘어나지 않았을 거예요."  
  
그녀는 거의 10분정도 셜록 홈즈에 대한 장광설을 늘어놓았다. 셜록에게 바치는 제단이 없는게 신기할 지경이었다. 존은 애매한 미소를 띄었다. 그렇게 대단한 남자라고는 생각하지 않았었는데... 물론, 그는 대단한 남자다. 하지만 21세기의 셜록보다 지금의 셜록은 훨씬 더 우월하고 쉽사리 다가갈 수 없는 경지까지 올라선 것 같았다. 마치, 신처럼 말이다. 메리와 이야기를 나누며 그는 셜록에 대해 다시 생각하게 되었다. (비록 최근만의 일이지만) 아침을 힘들어하고, 창백한 피부와 색소 옅은 눈동자를 가진 남자. 사교성과 사회성은 제로로 보이는 남자. 셜록의 얼굴을 하고 셜록이 아닌 남자. 왜인지 눈을 마주하면 마음 한 구석이 욱신거리는 듯한 기분이 드는 남자. 거기까지 생각한 존은 마지막 항목을 단호하게 지워버렸다. 그건 아니었다.  
  
그건 아닌 것 같았다.  
  
그건 아닐거야.


	9. Chapter 9

2600년도의 의학은 꽤 흥미로웠다. 기본적인 의학 지식들은 비슷했지만 새롭게 갱신된 부분이 상당했고, 이 시대의 외과의들은 직접 집도하는 일보다는 기계팔을 프로그래밍 하는 일을 더 잘해내야만 했다. 환자의 상태나 환부는 기계들이 스캔했고, 그에 따른 방안도 시스템이 제시했다. 의사는 자신의 소견과 환자의 바람을 듣고 적절한 대응책을 마련하는 것에 그쳤다. 하지만 지식면에 있어서는 더 많은 부분을 알아야했고, 과거 6-7시간짜리 대수술도 의료머신안에 환자를 넣고 30분-1시간만에 끝냈기 때문에 더 많은 집중력을 요구했다. 여튼 존은 그것에 적응해갔다.  
  
"일은 어떤가요."  
  
시내 중심가의 레지던트업무 (그는 의사면허가 있었지만 적응기가 필요해 일단 레지던트 업무부터 다시 시작하게 되었다) 를 보고 퇴근한 존에게 셜록이 질문했다. 그는 검은 자켓을 벗으며 피로한 목소리로 대꾸했다.  
  
"좀, 바빠."  
"의학 지식을 갱신하는게 정말 일이겠군요."  
"그렇지..."  
  
끙- 하는 소리를 내며 존은 소파에 몸을 묻었다.  
  
"기본적으로 사람의 증상은 과거나 지금이나 같아. 문제는 대처법인데, 하나부터 열까지 죄다 기계가 처리하니 내가 어디서 어떻게 나서야 할지 감을 못 잡겠어."  
"당신은 기계와 친하지 않았으니까요."  
  
존은 접안렌즈에 집중하고 있는 남자를 바라보았다. 관찰해서 알아냈을까? 아니면 과거의 데이터 열람? 하긴 생각해보면 처음 깨어나 개인 단말기를 받았을 때도 '버튼을 누르는 것 보다는 말로 명령하는게 편할 것이다.'라고 이야기하며 분명 그 말을 덧붙였었다.  
  
\- 버튼을 눌러 쓸 수도 있겠지만 당신은 기계와 친하지 않을테니까요.  
  
존은 눈을 꾹 감았다가 열었다. 과거 내 데이터를 열람했던거구나. 게다가 전부 외우고 있다. 그는 가볍게 어깨를 으쓱였다. 셜록이라면 그럴수도 있다. 저 남자는 뭐든 잘 기억하니까. 존은 소파에 등을 깊이 파묻었다. 어딘지 위로하는 것 같은 목소리가 들려왔다.  
  
"점점 나아질겁니다, 닥터 왓슨. 불안해하지 않아도 돼요."  
  
소파에 묻은 채 머리를 데굴 굴렸다. 남자는 여전히 실험에 열중해 있었다. 하지만 어딘지 기분이 편안해졌다. 존은 작게 미소짓고, 고개를 끄덕였다. 대답하진 않았지만 왜인지 저 남자는 알고 있을거라고, 그렇게 생각되었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
"식사요?"  
"네, 그러니까..."  
  
존은 조금 말을 더듬었고, 머쓱한 듯 웃어보였다.  
  
"도움 받은게 고마워서... 저녁 대접을 하고 싶었어요."  
  
초록색과 푸른색이 뒤섞인 눈동자가 크게 열리더니, 기쁨으로 반짝였다. 메리는 재빨리 머리를 빗어넘기며 들뜬 목소리로 이야기했다.  
  
"오, 전혀 예상하지 못해서... 실은 무척 놀랐어요. 오늘은 피곤해서 대충 입고 나왔거든요."  
  
붉은기가 도는 머리칼을 급히 정리하며 그녀는 어쩔줄 몰라했다. 존은 예상외로 무척 기뻐하는 그녀의 반응에 적잖이 당황했다. 이렇게 긍정적인 반응을 보일거라고는 예상하지 못한 탓이었다.  
  
"그러니까... 오늘이죠? 오늘..."  
  
무릎위의 양 손을 꼭 잡아쥐며 그녀가 질문했고, 존은 흥분으로 일렁이는 시선을 바라보며 차마 '내일로 생각했다'라는 말을 할 수 없었다. 그는 급히 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"네, 오늘이요. 저... 혹시 뭘 좋아하나요? 전 아직 이 곳의 외식문화를 잘 몰라서요."  
"그럼 제가 도와드릴 수 있겠네요! 갈만한 레스토랑을 알려드릴게요."  
  
그녀는 재빨리 근처 컴퓨터를 켜 주변 레스토랑 정보를 검색했고, 존의 단말기로 내역을 전송했다.  
  
"보내드린 데이터가 식사가 괜찮은 곳이랍니다. 21세기 런던 분위기의 식당도 몇 있어요. 그곳은 노랗게 표시했으니 참고하세요."  
"고마워요. 그럼 몇시쯤 볼까요?":  
  
메리는 눈동자를 굴리며 잠시 고민했고 (아무래도 집에 돌아가 다시 준비하고 나올 것 처럼 보였다) 오후 7시라고 대답했다. 존은 부드럽게 웃어보이며 메리의 사무실을 떠났다.  
  


* * *

  
  
사실 아무 사심없는 데이트 신청이었다고 한다면 거짓말일 것이다. 존은 셜록의 사무실로 돌아가며 생각했다. 메리 모스턴은 매력적인 여성이었다. 존의 정신적인 안정을 위해 최선을 다하고 있었고, 그의 좋은 친구도 되어주었다. 존의 약한 부분, 나쁜 부분, 괴로운 부분을 모두 알고 있으면서도 그녀는 늘 존을 기꺼워했다. 그것이 고마웠다. 때문에 그녀에게 '개인적인 시간'을 요청했을 때, 사실 그는 꽤나 긴장하고 있었다. 이런식의 친밀함은 그녀가 원한 범주가 아니었을수도 있기 때문이었다. 하지만 메리는 무척 기뻐했다. 정말, 의외였다. 그녀는... 정말로 기뻐하고 있었다.  
  
존은 메리에 대해 생각해보았다. 600년간 잠든 시간을 제외하고 나이를 따져본다면 자신보다 5살 어린 여성이다. 늘 다정다감하고, 미소가 아름답다. 그녀는 존의 이야기를 주의깊이 잘 들어주었다. 때문에 존은 그녀에게 '선대' 셜록 홈즈를 알고 있다는 이야기도 해주었다. 물론, 그 이상의 자세한 이야기는 생략한 채 말이다. 메리는 무척 놀라워했고, 선대에 대해 질문했다. 대부분이 과학적이고 객관적인 시선의 접근들이었고, 존은 그 질문들에 성실히 응답했다. 그녀는 선대 셜록 홈즈에 대해 알게 된 것을 퍽 행복해했다. 메리는 정말로 셜록을 '신'쯤으로 생각하는 것 같았다.  
  
익숙한 문 앞에 서자, 존의 신분을 스캔한 집사 컴퓨터가 즉시 문을 열어주었다. 존은 거실로 들어서며 가볍게 셜록에게 인사했다. 그는 투명한 모니터를 바라보면서 무언가를 작성하고 있었다.  
  
"나 왔어, 홈즈."  
  
색소 옅은 눈동자를 돌린 남자는 가볍게 고개를 끄덕였고 다시 글자들에 집중했다. 바쁜가보군. 속으로 생각하며 존은 자신의 방으로 들어갔다. 그는 단말기를 열었고, 메리에게 받은 레스토랑 목록을 꺼냈다. 요전 셜록에게 설명 받은대로 단말기의 데이터를 데스크탑으로 전송시킨다. 0%에서 시작한 숫자가 빠르게 100%로 채워졌고, 원했던 내용이 흰 테이블위에 떠올랐다. 오, 내 기억력도 나쁘지 않은데? 존은 만족스럽게 손을 부비며 자리에 앉았다. 그리고는 레스토랑 목록을 자세히 살피며- 위치, 평, 음식의 종류, 특징까지 샅샅이 조사하기 시작했다.  
  
목록은 30개쯤 되었었는데 워낙 종류가 많아 폭을 좁히는데 어려움을 겪었다. 그는 평이 좋은 레스토랑 5개를 골라냈고, 신중히 내용을 읽기 시작했다.  
  
"그 레스토랑이 가장 유명한 곳입니다."

갑작스레 뒷편에서 흘러나온 목소리에 놀란 존은 거의 의자에서 튀어오르다시피 했다.

"놀랐잖아!"  
  
무심한 얼굴로 존을 응시하던 셜록은 그가 놀란 것에 대해선 그다지 신경쓰지 않는 듯 바로 질문을 이었다.  
  
"닥터 모스턴과는 몇시에 약속했나요?"  
  
존은 눈을 동그랗게 열고 셜록을 바라봤다. 그는 셜록에게 닥터 모스턴과 식사하러 간다는 말은 한마디도 하지 않았었다. '너 어떻게...'라고 입을 열었지만 이내 고개를 저었다. 천재의 머릿속을 일반인이 어떻게 이해하겠는가.  
  
"7시야."  
"가장 바쁠 시간이군요. 예약이 어려울지도요."  
"그럼 다른 가게로 하지 뭐... 갑작스레 잡힌 약속이라 괜찮을거야."  
"이왕이면 처음부터 임팩트를 주는것도 나쁘지 않겠죠."  
  
셜록은 잠시 입을 다물고 생각에 잠겼다. 그는 잠시 미간을 찌푸렸고 모니터를 바라본 채 이야기했다.  
  
"7시까지 가요."  
"어?"

무슨 말인지 이해하지 못한 존에게 그는 같은 말을 반복했다.  
  
"7시까지 탑 클라우드로 가라구요."  
"뜬금없이 그게 무슨 소리야?"  
  
존 쪽은 보지도 않은 채 셜록은 잠시 생각에 잠겼고 오른손을 휘저어 침대 옆의 벽을 가르켰다.  
  
"저기 당신에게 맞는 수트가 있어요. 챙겨입고 가요."  
"뭐?"  
  
셜록은 대답없이 방을 떠났다. 존은 어딘지 다른데 정신이 팔린듯한 남자의 뒷모습을 바라봤다. 뭘 어찌 해야할지 감이오지 않아 존은 입술을 죽 내밀고 모니터쪽으로 시선을 돌렸다. 뭐, 될대로 되라지.

 

* * *

 

 

6시 45분에 존은 메리와 함께 탑 클라우드의 로비에 도착해 있었다. 오는 내내 그녀로부터 이 레스토랑이 얼마나 예약하기 힘든 곳인지, 크리스마스 예약은 무려 1년 전에 해야 잡을 수 있을까 말까 하다는 둥의 이야기를 들어온데다가, 입구부터 사람의 기를 죽이는 화려한 모습까지 겹쳐져 존은 적잖이 불편해졌다. 셜록은 그저 '가라'고만 했다. 그 이상의 설명은 해주지 않았다. 존은 남자를 믿기로 하고 거의 삐걱이는 것 같은 발걸음을 놀려 프론트로 다가갔다. 정중한 미소를 띈 남자가 매끄러운 어조로 맞아주었다.   
  
"안녕하십니까. 예약자 분 성함을 알려주시겠습니까."  
  
뭐라고 해야하지? 셜록으로부터 어떤 설명도 듣지 못했던 존은 입을 뻐끔거렸다. 그냥 내 이름으로 말할까? 존은 실타래가 마구 뒤엉키는듯한 느낌으로 겨우 한 단어를 뽑아냈다.  
  
"음... 존 왓"  
"셜록 홈즈입니다."  
  
낮은 목소리가 뒤편에서 흘러나왔다. 존은 그 날 두번째로 심하게 놀라 거의 튀어오를뻔했다. 재밌는건 프론트의 남자도 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 채, 셜록을 멍청한 얼굴로 바라보고 있다는 점이었다. 처음 존을 맞았을때의 고고하고 부드러운 표정은 온데간데 없었고, 마치 혼이 빠져나간 것 같은 표정이었다.  
  
"...호...홈즈 박사님, 세상에. 이렇게 방문해 주시다니 영광입니다!"  
  
더듬거리며 이야기한 남자는 즉시 프론트에서 튀어나와 셜록을 향해 허리를 깊이 숙이며 인사했다.  
  
"안쪽으로 모시겠습니다."  
  
그 순간 남자의 곁으로 검은 정장 차림의 여성이 종종 걸음으로 달려왔고, 작은 목소리로 남자에게 이야기했다.  
  
'매니저님, 닥터 홈즈께서 이 곳으로 오신다는 이야기를 입구에서 연락받...'  
  
이야기하던 그녀는 셜록을 보고는 눈을 커다랗게 열었다. 창백하게 질린 여성은 입을 두어번 뻐끔거리더니 급히 고개를 숙여 인사했다. 빨리 준비해, 당장 세팅 끝내겠습니다- 등의 이야기를 남자와 주고받은 그녀는 재빨리 복도 옆의 문을 열고 사라졌다. 존은 지금 상황이 도무지 이해가 되지 않았다. 얼떨떨한 표정으로 매니저를 뒤�i으려는데 셜록이 이야기했다.  
  
"저는 식사하지 않습니다. 여기 두 분의 예약때문에 방문했을 뿐입니다."  
"아..."  
  
실망감을 감추지 못하는 매니저를 보며 존은 뭘 어떻게 해야할지 몰라 침묵하고 있는데 메리의 목소리가 들려왔다.  
  
"닥터 홈즈, 그냥 가시는건가요?"  
"네."  
"그... 저녁식사는 하셨나요?"  
  
그녀의 질문에 잠시 존을 바라본 셜록은 무심히 메리에게 시선을 돌리고 대답했다.  
  
"그건 신경쓰지 않아도 됩니다."  
"아, 하지만... 괜찮으시면 함께 식사하셨으면 해서요. 닥터 홈즈와 언제 이렇게 이야기 해 보겠어요. 존, 닥터 홈즈도 저녁 전이신거 같은데 어떻게 안될까요?"  
  
메리의 목소리가 굉장히 간절하다는 걸 깨달은 존은 어깨를 으쓱이며 이야기했다. 사실 셜록이 합석한다고 해도 존은 그다지 불편하지 않았다. 둘만 있는 것보다는 조금 더 편할지도 모른다. 물론, 셜록이 사교성있게 군다는 전제가 있다면 말이다.  
  
"메리가 원하는데, 같이 먹고 가. 홈즈."  
"상관없나요?"  
"괜찮아, 물론."  
  
존은 싱긋 미소지었다. 셜록은 잠시 존의 눈을 들여다봤고, 고개를 끄덕이고는 매니저의 뒤를 따랐다.  
  


* * *

  
  
그는 처음 수면 캡슐 안에서 일어났을 때를 떠올렸다. 셜록은 기본적으로 '혼란스러움'을 거의 느끼지 않는 편이었다. 아니, 말을 정정하자. '혼란스러울 일이 거의 없었다.' 그는 완벽한 인간이었고, 명석했으며, 뛰어났고, 현명했다. 게다가 홈즈 재단의 이사였고, 원하는 것을 할 수 있었으며, 부족함 또한 없었다. 그가 시작한 연구의 대부분은 훌륭한 성과를 거두었다. 셜록 홈즈에게 있어서 '혼란'이라는 단어는 꽤 먼 감각의 이야기였다. 하지만 셜록은 최근들어 자신이 '혼란'을 자주 인지한다는 사실을 깨달았다. 지금같은 순간에 말이다.  
  
존은 메리와 거의 스스럼없이 대화를 나누고 있었는데, 셜록에게는 보여주지 않는 미소와 따뜻한 목소리, 애정 담긴 시선을 그녀에게 건네고 있었다. 사실 그건 자연스러운 일이었다. 자신과는 달리 존은 평범한 남성이었고, 가정을 얻어 안정하고 싶어하는 대중적인 심리야 뻔한 일이니까. 때문에 그는 존의 태도에 신경이 쓰인다거나 혼란을 느낄 이유가 전혀 없어야 했다. 하지만 그는 혼란스러웠다.  
  
"그래서 이후로는 굉장히 자연을 보호하게 된 거예요. 21세기의 런던에 비하면 이 곳은 상당히 자연친화적이죠."  
"그때에 비하면 별도 잘 보여요."  
"공기도 맑답니다."  
  
맞받아치며 메리는 존을 향해 밝게 웃어보였다. 셜록은 거의 끝나가는 코스의 블루베리 샤베트를 천천히 넘기고 있었다. 사실 그는 이렇게 많이 식사하진 않았다. 하지만 존을 위해 끝까지 자리를 지키고 있었다. 걱정스러워할까 싶어 코스 도중의 요리도 태반을 삼켰다. 하지만 명백히 속은 편치 않았다. 과식의 영향인지, 환경의 영향인지는 생각하고 싶지도 않았다. 그는 점점 불쾌해지고 있었다.  
  
"언제 함께 빅벤에 가요, 존."  
  
셜록은 입안의 샤베트를 꾹꾹 씹어 삼켰다. 대화의 태반이 마음에 들지 않았지만(대부분이 쓸데 없는 감상과, 논점이 명확하지 않은 감성적인 대화였다) 가장 머릿속에 걸려드는 것은 '존'이라고 부르는 닥터 모스턴의 행태였다. 게다가 존도 자연스레 그녀를 '메리'라고 부르고 있었다. 자신의 기억이 맞다면 저 두 사람이 함께 한 상담 시간은 불과 5회에 지나지 않았다. 근데 서로 이름을 부르고 있다. 5회쯤 더 받으면 좋은 소식도 들려오겠군. 셜록은 미간을 좁혔다. 이젠 혼란스러움이 아닌, 말 그대로의 '불쾌함'이 전신을 감쌌다.  
  
"언제든 괜찮으니 편리한 시간을 알려줘요."  
"오, 좋아요. 쉬는 주말에 함께 가요. 아... 닥터 홈즈도 동행하시면 좋을텐데, 어려우신가요?"  
  
조심스런 메리의 목소리에 셜록은 냉막한 목소리로 대꾸했다.  
  
"전 한가하지 않습니다."  
"아... 죄송해요, 닥터 홈즈."  
"홈즈-"  
  
쌀쌀맞은 셜록의 태도에 존이 그를 나무라듯 불렀다. 셜록은 숨을 들이마셨고, 자리에서 일어났다.  
  
"생각해보니 덜 끝난 조사가 있어 이만 돌아가봐야 할 것 같군요. 그리고 닥터 왓슨. 요전 부탁한 혈액 샘플은 되도록 빨리 줬으면 좋겠습니다."  
  
방 한쪽에 걸어둔 수트 자켓을 입으며 셜록이 말을 이었다.  
  
"늦을수록 연구 결과에 나쁜 영향을 미치니까요."  
"아, 그럼 존. 아직 늦지 않았으니 지금 닥터 홈즈와 함께 돌아가세요. 혈액 샘플 체취 정도는 오래 걸리지 않아요."  
"네, 오래 걸리지 않죠. 하지만 닥터 왓슨이 개인적인 시간을 자주 보내서 좀 어렵군요."  
  
셜록의 태연한 대꾸에 존은 불만스런 표정을 지었다. 자신의 기억대로라면 분명 셜록은 어제 아침, '내일 모레까지 혈액 샘플을 체취해야 해야합니다. 집사 컴퓨터에게 말하면 언제든 채혈 가능하니 마음 내킬때 해요.'라고 이야기 했었다. 하지만 그는 차마 '집에가서 해도 되잖아'라고 맞받아칠 수 없었다. 두 사람이 함께 사는 건 메리에게 이야기할 수 없었으니까. 그래도 불만스러운 건 불만스러운거였다. 모처럼의 데이트였기 때문이다. 그래서 존의 목소리는 꽤나 기분 나쁜 투를 품고 있었다.  
  
"홈즈, 그건 내일까지 해도 되는거 아니었어?"  
"당신이 그러고 싶다면, 그렇게 하던가요."  
  
어딘지 비아냥대는 태도에 메리는 급히 상황을 정리했다.  
  
"자, 어차피 식사는 다 했고, 시간도 늦었으니 이만 돌아가는게 어때요? 가는 김에 존은 닥터 홈즈의 연구실에도 방문하구요. 존도 알잖아요, 연구하는 사람들은 샘플이 늦을 때 꽤나 초조해진답니다."  
  
그녀는 부드럽게 존의 팔을 쓸었다. 존의 짙푸른 시선이 메리에게 향했다. 갑작스런 스킨쉽에 당황했지만 이내 존은 미소지으며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"그래야겠네요. 그럼, 오늘은 이만 돌아갈까요?"  
  


* * *

  
  
돌아가는 길은 꽤나 고요했다. 셜록의 사무실로 가는 무인 택시안은 정적만이 돌고 있었다. 존은 LCD조명으로 현란한 바깥을 말 없이 응시했다. 문득 까만 차창 너머 셜록의 모습이 비춰보였다. 남자는 가만히 반대편 창밖을 보고 있었다. 굳게 다물린 입매는 과거 셜록의 것과 너무나도 똑같았다. 존은 시선을 닫았다. 완벽하게 다른 곳이었지만 과거 셜록과 함께 택시로 지나곤 했던 피카딜리 서커스가 떠올랐다. 날은 추웠고, 장갑은 없었고, 자켓은 얇았다. 그래서였는지, 곁에 있던 셜록의 체온이 정말 좋았더랬다. 그저 곁에만 있어도 마음이 안정되고 편안해졌었지. 무인 택시안은 적정 온도를 유지하고 있었지만 왜인지 존은 춥다고 생각했다. 이상하게 한기가 스며드는 것 같았다.  
  
'셜록...'  
  
가늘게 어깨를 떨며 존은 시트에 등을 묻었다. 피로했다.  
  
택시에서 내려 셜록의 사무실로 돌아가는 도중 그는 미묘한 질문을 듣게 되었다. 남자의 음성은 어딘지 모르게 냉혹하게 느껴졌다.  
  
"언제부터 그런 사이가 된 겁니까?"  
  
아직 한 층이 더 남았기 때문에 존은 말없이 셜록의 뒷 모습을 노려보았다. 거침없이 걷고 있는 남자는 에스컬레이터 위에 올라서 시선을 뒤로 돌렸다. 셜록은 존의 딱딱하게 굳은 표정을 보며 눈가를 좁혔다.  
  
"대답하기 곤란한 질문이었나요?"  
"아직 바깥이니 들어가서 이야기 해."  
"굳이 그럴 것 있습니까? 이 복도엔 아무도 없는데."  
  
딱 잘라내는 말투에 존은 인상을 찌푸리고 즉답했다.  
  
"그런 개인적인 이야기를 외부에서 해야 할 필요는 없잖아?"  
"굳이 내부/외부를 가릴 의미가 없으니 하는 이야깁니다."  
  
성큼성큼 걸어간 남자는 흰 문 앞에 섰고, 이내 열린 문 안쪽으로 들어가 버렸다. 존은 눈썹을 확 구겼다. 도대체 왜 저렇게 비뚤어져있는지 알 수 없었다. 남자는 식사를 시작할때부터 거의 말이 없었다. 메리가 몇 번이나 그에게 말을 걸었지만 마땅한 리액션이 없었기에 결국 대화는 메리와 존, 두 사람이 거의 다 해나갔다. 그리고 결국 식사 말미에 이렇게 되 버린 것이다.  
  
저 놈의 성격은 셜록이랑 똑같군. 속으로 짜증내며 존은 거실로 들어섰다. 남자는 검은 코트를 벗고 있었다.  
  
"도대체 왜 그러는거야?"  
"너무 쉽게 교제하는거 아닙니까?"  
  
갑작스런 이야기에 존은 다시 한번 더 얼굴을 구겼다. 지금 이야기는 황당하다 못해 기막힐 지경이었다.  
  
"내가 누구랑 교제하던 말던 너가 무슨 상관인데? 그리고 왜 메리와의 교제가 '너무 쉽게 시작한 것' 취급을 받아야 하는거지?"  
  
가시 돋친 말투에도 셜록은 아랑곳 않고 그에게 응수했다.  
  
"당신은 메리 모스턴 박사를 잘 모르니까요."  
"그러는 너는 메리를 어떻게 알아?"  
  
차가운 얼굴의 남자가 입을 열려고 하자 존이 손을 내밀어 그의 말을 막았다.  
  
"넌 이미 그녀의 프로필을 알고 있겠지만 말야. 내가 이야기하는건 온전한 그녀에 대한 이야기야. 착각하지마. 개인 정보를 알고 있다고 해서 그녀의 전부를 알고 있다는 의미는 아니야. "  
  
냉랭한 얼굴의 남자가 존에게 다가왔다. 매우 가깝게. 존은 두 다리에 힘을 바짝 주고 버티려 했지만 코끝이 닿을 정도로 접근하는 남자가 불편해 몸을 뒤로 물렸다. 셜록은 더 다가왔다. 결국 존은 뒷걸음질 쳤고, 등이 벽에 닿자 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.  
  
"홈...!"  
  
거의 동시에, 분노로 낮게 가라앉은- 하지만 상당히 빠른 속도의 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
"왼손의 반지. 표면의 스크래치로 봐서는 적어도 1년 이상 교제한 남성이 있었다는 증거. 하지만 결혼까진 안했습니다. 그녀는 또 다른 남자가 있었거든요. 반지를 꼈던 손가락에 자국이 남아 있었습니다. 지금 반지가 아닌, 더 넓은 사이즈의 흔적이요. 피부의 색 차이로 봐서는 적어도 6개월 전의 이야기라는 거고, 그녀가 낀 반지와의 간극을 생각해보면 최소 1년간 두 명의 남성과 교제해왔다는게 됩니다. 왜냐면 반대편 손가락에 지금 반지 사이즈의 자국이 남아있었거든요. 더불어, 제가 알고 있는 모스턴 박사라면 주말 특근을 어떻게든 피해왔었지만 최근 3개월 전부터 연구소의 요청대로 착실히 주말 출근을 하고 있었습니다. 남은 남자친구와도 끝났다는 이야기죠. 두 번째, 모스턴 박사의 머리. 적어도 파마를 하고부터 4개월 이상 지난 상태였습니다. 웨이브가 풀려있었죠. 그녀는 더 이상 남자친구에게 잘 보이기위해 스스로를 신경쓰지 않아도 되었습니다. 그러던 와중 당신을 만난거구요."  
  
잠깐 말을 멈춘 셜록은 존을 노려보며 좀 더 낮은 목소리로 이야기했다. 그건 마치 으르렁대는 것과도 비슷한 목소리였다.  
  
"물론 당신 이야기대로 모스턴 박사의 프로필은 기억하고 있습니다. 하지만 선대처럼 추론할 수 없을거라는 착각은 버렸으면 좋겠군요. 저 역시 추론이 가능하고, 작은 디테일로도 그 사람의 히스토리를 읽어낼 수 있습니다. 그저 표현하지 않을뿐이죠."  
  
문에 밀어붙여진 채 바싹 다가온 셜록의 회색 눈동자는 분노로 차게 얼어 있었다. 존은 턱을 굳힌 채 남자를 바라봤지만, 결국 시선을 돌리고 말았다. 코끝이 스쳤다. 이마에 셜록의 머리칼이 닿는다. 오른쪽 목덜미에 셜록의 호흡이 느껴졌다. 손 끝이 찌릿했다. 뭐라 표현할 수 없는 팽팽한 텐션에 존은 어금니를 꾹 물었다. 셜록은 비켜서지 않았다. 긴장의 끈이 끊어질 것 같은 숨막힘에 존은 남자의 가슴을 밀쳤고, 단숨에 손목을 잡혔다. 그는 팔을 잡아빼려 했지만 빠지지 않았다. 평소보다 빨라진 호흡으로 셜록을 노려보자 그가 천천히 입술을 열었다. 그의 시선은 존의 눈을 향해있지 않았다.  
  
"그러니 날 자극하지 말아요, 닥터 왓슨."  
  
존은 셜록의 옅은 눈동자를 바라봤고, 그가 어딜 보고 있는지 깨달았다. 아니, 어딜 보고 있는지 안 것 같았다. 심장이 멈춰버리는 듯한 감각이었지만 존은 강하게 부정했다. 내가 잘못 본거야. 하지만 생각을 이어가는 와중에도 존 역시 셜록의 입술에서 시선을 뗄 수 없었다. 자신은 그것의 느낌을 알고 있었다. 색소 옅은- 남자다운 입술에 닿았을 때의 느낌을 명백히 기억하고 있었다. 그것이 자신에게 주었던 쾌감을 알고 있었다. 그것은 마치 존의 목을 조이듯 그를 덮쳤다. 숨이 막혀왔다.


	10. Chapter 10

순식간에 흰 공간은 어두운 갈색으로 변색되었다. 먼지 한 톨 없이 관리되는 공조 시스템은 사라지고, 오래된 가구의 내음과 공기중을 부유하는 먼지, 그리고 셜록의 향기- 겨울 바람 내음을 가득 머금은 남자의 체취가 느껴졌다. 그림자에 반쯤 가려졌지만 마치 물 속처럼 투명하게 흔들리는 눈동자와 그 위를 둘러싼 까맣고 긴 속눈썹이 시선에 들어왔다. 그것은 혼란스러운 듯 가늘게 떨렸고 이내 그림자를 드리우며 내리깔렸다. 잡힌 손목이 뜨거웠다. 존은 이 남자를 기억했다. 알고 있었다.  
  
"...셔..."  
  
순간 남자의 까만 곱슬머리가 기울었고, 몸이 바싹 다가왔다. 그 순서는 너무나도 자연스러웠다. 마치 당연하다는 듯이, 내 것을 받아가겠다는 듯이 그는 존에게 접근했다. 코끝이 스치고, 부드럽게 비켜서는 순간 얼굴에 와 닿는 호흡의 파동까지 생생하게 느껴졌다. 속눈썹의 움직임이 볼을 간지럽혔다. 부드럽게 휘어진 검은 머리칼이 이마에 바싹 와 닿는다. 이제 0.5초. 색 옅은 입술이 느껴질 것이다. 부드럽고, 촉촉했던 느낌을 기억했다. 존은 그것을 갈망했다. 순간 그가 서 있는 장소는 따뜻한 햇살이 쏟아져 들어오던 221B의 플랫으로 바뀌었다. 붙들었던 매끄러운 셔츠의 느낌, 팽팽한 근육으로 감싸인 가슴의 감촉, 바싹 다가왔던 남자의 흐트러진 호흡, 흔들리던 목소리. 입술이 거의 맞닿으려 했을 때 그는 시선을 열었다.   
  
거의 순식간이었다. 이 사람은 셜록이 아니야. 라는 생각이 든 순간 존은 급하게 몸을 뒤로 빼냈다. 하지만 그는 벽에 밀어붙혀져 있었기 때문에 그 반동으로 셜록이 뒤로 밀려나갔다. 남자는 갑작스런 일에 당황한 듯 커다랗게 열린 시선으로 존을 바라봤다. 혼란스러워 하는 셜록을 둔 채 그는 붙들린 손을 빼내었고, 가뿐 호흡을 정리해려 애썼다. 여기 더 이상 있을 수 없었다. 더 이상 저 남자의 눈을 마주할 수 없었다. 그것을 마치 존의 이곳 저곳을 찌르는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 때문에 존은 시선을 피하고, 남자의 곁에서 빠르게 벗어났다. 그는 자신의 방으로 거의 숨듯 뛰어들어갔다. 문을 잠그고 나니 몸에서 힘이 죽 빠져나갔다. 존은 비틀거리며 침대로 다가갔고, 그 위로 쓰러지듯 누웠다.  
  
오르내리는 가슴을 진정시키며 존은 천장을 바라봤다. 좋지 않았다. 뭐라고 표현해야 좋을지 알 수 없었지만 그는 매우 불안했고, 불편했다. 잘못한게 아니야. 라고 스스로를 다독이려 애썼지만 한 장면이 계속 존의 머릿속에 남아 그를 괴롭혔다. 셜록을 밀어냈을 때, 그의 눈에 어린 감정. 그것은 명백한 '실망'이었다. 왜? 어째서? 라고 묻던 눈. 왜냐고? 어째서냐고? 존은 거칠게 머리칼을 헝클어트렸다.  
  
그는 셜록 홈즈가 아니야.  
그 남자는 셜록 홈즈야.  
내가 사랑했던 셜록이 아니란 말야! 내가 결혼한 남자가 아니라구!  
그래. 하지만 넌 과거와 지금을 뒤섞고 있지.  
  
존은 날카로운 질문에 대답을 생각해내지 못했다. 마음속의 존이 빈정거렸다.  
  
가엾은 존, 셜록이지만 셜록이 아닌 존재에게 마음을 빼앗겼군.  
  
그는 강하게 응사했다.  
  
웃기지마! 난 메리가 있어. 난...  
넌? 넌 그리고? 뭘 할건데? 메리와 구체적인 어떤 계획이라도 있어? 600년이나 묵은 골동품 같은 남자를 그녀가 선택할 이유가 없잖아?  
그럼 나보고 어쩌라는 거야!  
  
인정해.  
  
마음의 목소리는 어느새 셜록의 음성으로 바뀌어 있었다. 낮고, 매혹적인 목소리로 그가 명령했다.  
  
인정해, 존.  
  
입술을 꽉 즈려물었다. 문득 자신의 바보같은 실책이 떠올랐다. 그랬다. 셜록이 접근했을 때, 자신은 그것을 막지 않았다. 오히려 더 가까이 다가섰고, 키스에 응하려 했다. 어쩔 수 없었어. 그는 정말 셜록 같았단 말이야. 필사적으로 변명해보지만 마음속의 목소리는 낮게 빈정거렸다.  
  
너가 원하지 않았던 일이라고 확신 할 수 있어?  
  
어지러움에 존은 시트 속으로 머리를 묻었다. 혼돈 그 자체였다. 그는 어떤것도 인지할 수 없었다. 몰라, 모르겠어. 내가 왜 그랬는지 모르겠어. 홈즈가 왜 내게 접근했는지도 모르겠어. 왜 이런 상황이 되 버린건지도 모르겠어. 이젠 뭐가 어떻게 된건지 아무것도 모르겠어. 제발 그만 둬. 그만 해.  
  
점점 뿌옇게 경계가 흐려져가는 존에게 누군가가 속삭였다.  
  
넌 홈즈에게 과거의 셜록을 투영한게 아니라, 과거의 셜록에게 지금의 셜록을 투영하고 있는거야.  
  


* * *

  
  
손 안의 온기가 빠져나가는데 걸린 시간은 채 10초도 걸리지 않았다. 하지만 그가 느낀 그 순간은 한 시간이라고 표현해도 좋을정도로 길고, 강렬했다. 잡힌 손 밑의 동맥이 뛰고 있는 감각, 피부의 느낌, 체온 (정확히 37.2도였다), 체취, 흔들리던 속눈썹과 얇은 입술, 그의 피부가 어떤 식으로 주름졌는지, 어떤 색이었는지, 어떤 모양의 작은 흉터들이 있는지 따위가 마치 사진처럼 눈 앞에 그려질 정도였다. 이 상황 그대로 시뮬레이터를 사용하면 거의 0.1%의 오차도 없이 그 상황을 복구해낼 자신이 있을 정도였다.  
  
스륵- 하는 소리와 함께 문이 닫혔고, 이내 '삐빅' 하는 경고음이 울렸다. 문을 잠근것이다. 그는 목울대를 울리고, 허공에 떠 있던 손을 내려다 봤다. 반쯤 펴진 긴 손가락이 보인다. 이 손으로 존의 손목을 붙들고 있었다. 그를 벽으로 밀치고, 명령하고, 강압했었다.  
  
창백한 손가락은 이내 힘없이 스르륵 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 존이 서 있던 문가를 내려다보며 셜록은 침묵을 지켰다. 숙막힐듯한 정적이 공간을 맴돌았다. 원래 이 공간은 그랬다. 사람의 방문은 거의 이뤄지지 않았다. 대화는 집사 컴퓨터와의 짧은 문답이 전부였다. 그조차 필요에 의한 최소한의 대화였고, 그것 이외에는 이루어지지 않았다. 모든건 메일과 문자로 전달되었다. 그는 사람을 접하는 걸 좋아하지 않았다. 때문에 셜록은 자신이 '침묵'과 '정적'에 익숙하다고 생각했다. 그것들을 좋아한다고 생각했다. 하지만 지금 이 순간 만큼은 몸서리쳐지도록 싫었다. 차라리 화를 내줬다면, 뺨을 치고 자신을 모욕하지 말라고 경고해줬더라면. 하지만 존은 자신의 불가해한 행동에 응하려 했고, 직전까지 자신을 내주었다. 결국, 마지막 순간엔 자리를 피해버렸지만 말이다.  
  
매마른 손끝을 느릿하게 쥐었다. 손의 열기가 바닥에 모아졌다. 따스함. 체온. 타인의 체취. 그리고 존 왓슨. 비록 아주 잠시 동안의 시간이었지만 셜록은 그것을 느꼈었고, 전율했다. 왜 그런 충동적인 행동을 했는지는 알 수 없었지만 그는 자신이 '잘못하고 있다'고 판단했다. 무언가가 잘못되고 있다. 매우 나쁜 방향으로. 셜록은 오랫동안 그 자리에 남았다. 그에겐 자신을 정리할 시간이 필요했다. 납득할 수 없는 행위에 대한 변명이 필요했다. 그는 바닥부터 자신을 다시 조립하기 시작했다. 그러다 막히면, 모두 부서트리고 다시 만들어 올렸다. 스스로가 인정할 수 있는 결과가 나올 때까지.  
  


* * *

  
  
눈을 뜨고 시간을 확인한 존은 자신이 전직 군의관이었다는 걸 다시 한 번 깨달았다. 늘 일어나는 시간. 아침 6시 50분이었다. 이런 날은 정신 놓고 그냥 잠들어도 좋으련만, 그의 몸은 그렇게 하지 않았다. 보통은 나쁜 일이 있어도 아침이 되면 부정적인 감정의 태반이 리셋되곤 하지만, 이 날 만큼은 그렇게 되지 않았다. 존은 시선을 연 순간 셜록의 입술이 다가왔던 순간을 거의 즉시 떠올려버린 것이다.  
  
한숨을 쉬며 몸을 모로 누인 그는 그냥 다시 잠을 청할지 고민했다. 하지만 오늘은 근무하는 병원에 가 봐야 하는 날이고, 지금 일어나지 않으면 지각할 것이 불보듯 뻔했다. 존은 일단 몸을 일으켰다. 뭐가 어찌되었던 간에 생활은 이어져야 하고, 부딪히지 않으면 해결되지 않기 때문이었다. 방 한쪽에 설치된 욕실에 들어선 존은 셜록을 만나면 어떤 말을 해야할지 고민하기 시작했다.  
  
샤워 후, 부드러운 가운을 걸친 채 문 앞에 선 존은 갑자기 열리는 자동문에 흠칫 몸을 굳혔다. 센서에 감지된 모양이었다. 아직 마음의 준비가 다 되지 않았는데... 입술을 꾹 문채 그는 가만히 문 밖을 바라봤다. 환하게 밝혀진 거실을 보니 셜록도 일어난 듯 싶다. 시선을 꾹 닫았다 연다. 이미 문은 열렸고, 셜록도 알았을테니 더 이상의 선택지는 없었다. 존은 떨어지지 않는 걸음을 애써 움직였다. 대놓고 '피한다'는 인상은 주고 싶지 않았다. 그건 왠지 셜록에게 상처가 될 것 같았다.  
  
방 맞은편 흰 실험 테이블 앞에 셜록이 있었다. 남자는 현미경에 집중하고 있었는데, 평소처럼 슬적 눈동자만 들어올렸고 가볍게 고개를 숙여보였다. 존 역시 평소처럼 대하려 노력하며 떨어지지 않는 입을 열었다.  
  
"잘... 잤어?"  
  
기름칠을 하지 않은 기계마냥 삐걱이며 흘러나온 목소리를 의식하며 존은 얼굴에 열이 오르는 걸 느꼈고, 재빨리 몸을 돌려 부엌에 섰다. 집사 컴퓨터의 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
"좋은 아침입니다. 닥터 왓슨. 원하는 아침 메뉴가 있나요?"  
"아, 음... 아침..."  
"마땅히 생각나는게 없다면 참고할만한 메뉴를 보여드릴까요?"  
"아, 그, 그래. 부탁해."  
  
햄 샌드위치부터 터키까지. 존이 과거 선택했던 아침 메뉴와 흡사한 종류의 목록이 펼쳐졌다. 그는 피로한 두뇌를 더 이상 굴리지 못하고 첫번째 목록을 선택했다.  
  
"햄 샌드위치. 준비하겠습니다."  
"아, 음... 혹시..."  
  
주저하는 목소리에 컴퓨터가 나즉한 목소리로 대답했다.  
  
"닥터 홈즈는 스크램블드 에그입니다."  
  
존은 멍하니 모니터를 바라봤다. 요즘 컴퓨터는 사람의 마음을 읽는 능력까지 생긴 모양이었다. 그는 고개를 끄덕이고는 입술을 죽 내밀었다. 말없이 냉장고 문을 열어 우유팩을 꺼내며 존은 흘끗 실험 테이블쪽을 바라봤다. 셜록은 말 없이 업무에 집중하고 있었다. 흐트러진 검은 곱슬머리를 보는 것 만으로도 지난 밤의 잔상이 또렷이 떠올라 얼굴에 열이 몰렸다. 놀라우리만치 셜록과 같은 체취였지. 어딘지 시원하고, 이지적인 향. 창백한 얼굴을 한 주제에 몸은 꽤나 좋았었다. 팽팽한 가슴 근육은 정말 매력적이서 종종 매끄러운 셔츠너머의 그것을 더듬곤 했었지. 멍하니 잡고 있던 투명한 잔에 천천히 우유를 따라 넣었다. 고개를 흔든다. 홈즈를 보면서 21세기의 셜록을 떠올리는 짓은 그만두어야 했다. 그건 자신과 지금의 셜록을 혼란스럽게 만들것이다. 이미 한 번 뒤틀린 순서를 밟았다. 앞으로 또 무슨 황당한 일이 벌어질 지 아무도 알 수 없었다.  
  
흰 우유로 찰랑이는 잔을 바라보며 존은 천천히 생각을 정리했다.  
  
내가 사랑하는 남자는 셜록 홈즈야. 이미 죽어버린. 21세기의 셜록.  
  
지금의 상황은 충분히 혼란스럽고, 그다지 바람직하지도 않다. 하지만 어떤 결론도 내리지 못했다. 존에겐 시간이 필요했다. 아마 셜록에게도 필요할 것이다. 그래. 일단 시간을 갖자고 하자. 어제의 일을 사과하고, 서로에게 생각할 수 있는 여유를 주자고 하자. 셜록도 맘이 편치만은 않을것이다. 존은 두 잔째의 우유를 따랐고, 테이블 위에 올려두었다. 입술을 꾹 물고 짧게 숨을 내쉬었다. 저 셜록 홈즈라면 결코 이 주제로 먼저 말을 꺼내려 들지 않을것이다. 이렇게 몇날며칠 어색한 상황이 이어지겠지. 늘 이런 상황에선 존이 먼저 손을 내밀곤 했었다. 그러니, 오늘도 그렇게 해야한다. 존은 머리속을 정리하며 조심스레 입을 열었다.  
  
"저... 어젠 말야."  
  
테이블 위를 짚은 채 흘러나온 존의 목소리에 남자가 시선을 들었다. 완벽한 무표정에 말문이 막혔지만, 그는 애써 말을 이었다.  
  
"그러니까.. 어제... 어제 우리가..."  
"키스 할 뻔 했던 이야기를 하려는 겁니까."  
  
무덤덤한 목소리에 존은 얼굴을 굳혔다. 남자의 표정은 아무 변화없이 평온했다. 무언가 긴장이 탁- 하고 풀리는 감각에 존은 힘빠진 표정으로 고개를 저었다. 저 뻔뻔한 얼굴이라니. 누가 셜록 홈즈 아니랄까봐.  
  
"그래...그거."  
"그거라면 신경 쓸 필요 없습니다."  
  
셜록은 무신경한 표정으로 다시 현미경에 집중했다. 렌즈를 조절하며 그가 말을 이었다.  
  
"어제 일은 실수였습니다. 잊어요."  
  
태연히 흘러나온 음성에 존의 눈이 경악으로 크게 열렸다. 마치 한대 맞은 것 같은 기분이었다.  
  
"무...뭐?"  
"같은 설명을 반복해줘야 합니까?"  
"너, 그걸... 실수로... 그게 말이 돼?!"  
  
명백한 비난을 담은 시선을 마주하며 셜록이 대꾸했다.  
  
"그럼 진짜로 보였습니까?"  
  
접안렌즈에서 들린 눈동자는 광물같았다. 냉랭하고, 무심한 시선. 존은 그것이 몸서리치게 싫었다.  
  
"잘 알잖습니까. 셜록 홈즈가 어떤 인물인지."  
"무슨 소리야."  
"'그' 셜록 홈즈가 감정을 가질리 없잖습니까. 선대는 당신으로 인한 예외라고 해도, 당신과 나는 하등 관계가 없으니 우리는 예외 케이스가 아니군요. 그럼 답은 뻔하지 않습니까. 호기심."  
  
존은 자신이 떨고 있다는 것을 몰랐다. 손 끝이 부들부들 떨려왔다. 피가 차게 식는 느낌이었다. 남자의 잔인한 목소리는 평이한 어조로 막힘없이 이어졌다.  
  
"흥미로웠거든요. 그런 접촉을 할 일이 거의 없었으니까요. 감상도 이야기해줘야 합니까?"  
  
목이 타는 듯 말라왔다. 존은 대답하지 못하고 먼저 손을 들어 올렸다. 거부의 의미였다. 그리고 나서야 겨우 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
"하...지마, 그만 둬."  
  
흰 벽과 흰 테이블, 흰 소파, 눈부신 빛이 쏟아져 들어오는 따스한 거실. 하지만 존은 자신이 눈이 가득한 차가운 거리 한 가운데 서 있다고 느꼈다. 아무것도 입지 못한 채, 잔인하게 내쫒겨 버려진 듯한 감각을 느꼈다. 바다빛의 눈동자는 심하게 흔들렸고, 이내 꾹 감겼다. 존은 말 없이 자신의 방으로 돌아갔다. 그리고 잠시 후, 병원으로 출근하기 위해 그곳을 떠났다. 남자는 아무말도 하지 않았다. 마치 다시는 돌아오지 않을 것처럼 그렇게 방에서 나갔다.  
  


* * *

  
  
"BH-64구역 말이냐?"  
"이제 남은 숲은 그 곳 정도야. 그곳을 마지막으로 기억의 숲에 대해선 그만 접고 싶어."  
"너 답지 않은 일이구나."  
  
갈색 쓰리피스 정장을 제대로 갖춰입은 남자는 셜록을 보며 매끄럽게 웃어보였다.  
  
"선대가 준 힌트가 부족해. 사실 난 SH 프로젝트에서 성공하지 못한 케이스야. 내가 기억의 숲에 연연할 이유는 없어. 어차피 기억 전승에 실패했다면, 그 숲도 찾을 수 없는걸테니까."  
"닥터 왓슨 때문에 그런거니?"  
  
소파에 가만히 앉아있던 남자가 눈을 매섭게 치켜떴다. 투명한 시선이 맞은편의 남자를 노려보고 날카롭게 대답했다.  
  
"존 왓슨과는 아무 관계도 없어. 그는, 그저..."  
"그저?"  
  
말을 잇지 못하는 셜록에게 그는 부드럽게 질문했다.  
  
"그저 어떤 존재라는 거지?"  
"선대의 배우자일뿐이야."  
"그리고?"  
  
어금니를 깨무는게 눈에 보일 정도였던지라, 맞은 편의 남자는 그를 진정시키려는 듯 소파에 등을 깊이 묻은 채 천천히 말을 이었다.  
  
"너도 이 질문을 기억하고 있을거라 생각한다, 셜록."  
  
갈색 속눈썹이 깊이 깜박였고, 이해심 담긴 시선이 셜록을 응시했다.  
  
"넌 왜 닥터 왓슨을 깨웠지?"  
  
어두운 조명 밑에 공허하게 열린 눈동자는 어떤 대답도 담지 못한 채 맞은편의 남자를 바라봤다.  
  
"왜, 잠든 그 남자를 깨운거지?"  
  
그림자로 인해 검게 물든 눈동자가 바닥으로 떨구어졌다. 대답은 흘러나오지 않았다.


	11. Chapter 11

"너가 존 왓슨을 특별하게 생각한다면 그만한 이유가 있을거라 생각하지 않니?"  
"마이크로프트, 난 결코 그를-"  
"눈에 보일 정도의 뻔한 거짓말이 내게 통할거라 생각하는 거냐?"  
  
흔들리는 시선은 가만히 갈색 눈동자를 응시했다. 셜록은 천천히 입술을 열었다.  
  
"그는 선대의 사람이야."  
"셜록,"  
"닥터 왓슨은 아직도 선대를 잊지 못했어."  
"하지만,"  
"내 말 끝까지 들어!"  
  
갑자기 튀어나온 큰 목소리는 가쁜 숨을 동반했다. 셜록은 한 손으로 이마를 짚었다. 얼굴이 그림자에 가려졌다. 하지만 그가 괴로워하고 있다는 것 만큼은 명백히 구분 할 수 있었다.  
  
"그에게 있어 이 시간은 21세기의 연장에 불과해. 밤에 잠을 자고, 눈을 떴는데 600년의 간극이 생긴거지. 하지만 그걸 어떻게 실감 할 수 있겠어? 그에겐 그저 중간 고리가 끊어져 있는 것 뿐이야. 닥터 왓슨의 '어제'는 2013년 이라고. 그게 뭘 의미하는지 알아?"  
  
두 손을 뒤흔들며 그는 마이크로프트를 노려봤다.  
  
"그는 아직도 선대를 잊을 수 없는거야. 닥터 왓슨의 머릿속 '셜록'은 보이지만 않을 뿐이지 완벽히 정형화되어 있어. 그리고 난 그 사람과 똑같이 생긴 훌륭한 껍데기고 말야! 마이크로프트. 난 그의 환상은 되어 줄 수 있어. 하지만 난 선대가 아니야. 난..."  
  
뒤로 갈수록 비참함에 갈라지는 목소리는 결국 끝에가선 가늘게 뭉그러졌다.  
  
"...나도 내가 뭔지 모르겠어."  
  
잠시 침묵이 흘렀다. 마이크로프트는 이해심 담긴 시선으로 셜록을 응시했고, 천천히 말을 꺼냈다.  
  
"두 가지 이야기를 해주마. 먼저,"  
  
그는 기대어 서 있던 책상에서 몸을 떼어 셜록 맞은편의 소파로 다가갔다. 남자는 등을 짚은 채 침착한 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"너와 선대는 명백히 별개의 개체다. 넌 선대의 DNA를 물려받았지만, 그와는 다른 사람이라는 거야. 그러니 자신을 선대에게 얽매는 짓은 하지 말거라."  
  
그는 잠시 말을 멈추었고, 이었다.  
  
"너와 닥터 왓슨과의 일에, 선대는 어떤 관계도 없다는 의미란다."  
  
길을 잃어버린 듯한 셜록의 눈동자를 마주하며 남자가 덧붙였다.  
  
"두 번째로, 기억의 숲은... (마이크로프트는 고개를 기울이며 부드럽게 미소지었다.) 너가 시작한 일이야. 그러니 흐지부지 그만두지 않았으면 해. 프로젝트와 관계없이, 네가 조사할 수 있는 모든 걸 조사하도록 하렴. 분명 끝이 보일게다. BH-64 구역으로 가는 패스는 따로 끊어두마."  


* * *

  
조만간 정밀 검진을 받아야 할지도 모른다.  
  
셜록은 자신의 상태가 매우 불안정하며, 정상적이지 않다고 생각했다. 그는 2대부터 7대의 클론이 남긴 기록과 그들의 일지를 꼼곰히 살펴보고 기억하고 있었다. 그 어떤 셜록 홈즈도 자신과 같은 고민을 한 사람은 없었다.  
  
내가 누구인지.  
  
그들은 그저 매일 연구를 하고, 성과를 내고, 언론을 귀찮아하고, 종종 마약을 하거나 니코틴 패치를 사용했을 뿐이었다. 일 만이 그들의 활력소였고 관심사였다. 마치 존을 만나기 전의 자신처럼. 하지만 지금의 자신은 어떤가.  
  
그는 명백히 선대의 과거에 얽매여 있고, 혼란스러워하고 있었다. 선대는 이 DNA의 원본이었다. 그는 굳이 자신을 '불완전하게' 복제했고, 통제하지 못했다. 그는 실패한 남자였다. 연인을 깨우기 위해 시작한 JW 프로젝트는 반쪽짜리 성공이었기 때문이었다. 존은 병이 고쳐진 이후에도 불구하고 거의 400년간 냉동 보존되어 있어야만 했다. 게다가 명백히 불완전하고, 혼란스러워하는 클론을 옆에 붙여두었다.  
  
빌어먹을!  
  
뭐하는 짓이지, 선대? 당신은 무슨 생각으로 안정되지 못한 클론들을 만들도록 한거지? 그래서 나온 결론이 이것인가. 존 왓슨에게 얽매여 미쳐가는 자신의 클론과, 600년간 보존되었다가 겨우 눈 떴지만 결국 선대를 잊지 못해 괴로워 하는 배우자? 셜록의 입가가 비뚜름하게 뒤틀렸다. 선대는 제정신이 아니다.  
  
나 역시 그렇지만 말이다.  
  
셜록은 64구역의 숲으로 가는 비행선을 타기위해 이륙장으로 들어섰다. 구름이 가득 낀 런던은 찬 바람이 가득했다. 거세게 부는 바람의 한 가운데서 그는 시선을 들었다. 회색 하늘이다. 앞이 보이지 않는 회색 하늘이다. 마음 한 구석이 묵직하게 내려앉았다.  
  


* * *

  
  
숲으로 들어서며 셜록은 주변을 천천히 훑어보았다. 그는 과거 선대가 이 곳에 온 적이 없었을 거라 거의 확신했다. 64구역은 런던에서 꽤나 떨어진 숲이었다. 과거의 자료를 살펴봐도 이 인근까지 온 기록은 없었다. 선대가 갔을 것으로 유력한 숲은 (숲이라도 부르기도 애매하지만) 런던 시내 내의 공원이 전부일 것이다. 리젠트 파크나, 하이드 파크 같은 곳. 특히나 그 매개체가 존 왓슨이라면 더더욱.  
  
숲을 거닐며, 그는 처음 존을 깨우게 된 계기에 대해 생각했다. SH 프로젝트가 실패했음을 깨닫고 주어진 연구에 매진한지 얼마 되지 않아, 문득 선대의 데이터를 다시 훑어 보고 싶어진 날이 있었다. 그는 보존 처리된 노트를 조심스레 훑어보았다. 대부분은 매일의 기록들이었다. 존 왓슨에 대한 기록. 연구에 대한 기록. 하지만 중간 중간 이해하기 까다로운 문구 몇 개가 있었다.  
  
\- 잠든 남자에게 말을 걸어보고 싶다고 느껴본 적이 있나?  
  
처음 저 문장을 봤을 때 셜록은 선대가 무언가를 암시하려는 거라고 생각했다. 사건을 풀기위한 키워드였다던가, 아니면 인용구라던가. 하지만 페이지를 넘겼을 때 그는 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
  
\- 무가치한 일이라고 생각하지 않나?  
  
당연히 무가치하지.  
  
자는 사람에게 말을 건다고 얻을 건 없다. 명백히 멍청한 짓이다. 게다가 '말을 걸고 싶다고 생각'한 것도 아닌, '말을 걸고 싶다고 느낀'적은 더더군다나 없다. 그는 감성적인 사람이 아니었다. 셜록은 매우 이성적이었고, 저런 종류의 고민을 할 타입도 아니었다. 때문에 그는 즉각적으로 페이지를 넘겨, 그 문장을 무시했다.  
  
하지만 다시 그 노트를 살펴봤던 날, 그는 JW 프로젝트를 떠올렸다. 잠든 남자. 셜록 홈즈가 말을 걸고 싶게 만드는 '잠든 남자'라면 존 왓슨 뿐이었다. 선대가 닥터 왓슨에게 얼마나 큰 애착을 품었는지 자신이 가늠하는건 무리겠지만, 지금까지 자신이 조사해 온 바에 따르면 이 사실은 거의 명백해보였다. 셜록은 선대의 그 문장을 여러번 반복해 읽었고, 결국에는 존 왓슨을 만나보고 싶다고 생각하게 되었다. 그는 보존실로 갔다. 그리고 잠든 남자를 마주하게 되었다.  
  
그는 옅게 미소지었다. 존을 처음 만났던 날을 떠올린 것이다. 강화 유리 안에서 잠든 남자는 30대 중후반을 넘어가는 나이든 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 짧은 더티 블론드, 긴 속눈썹, 얇은 입술. 꾹 다물린 입술... 사실 그는 어떤 명확한 계기 없이 존 왓슨을 깨우기로 결정했다. 조사가 필요한것도 아니었고, 당장 21세기의 표본이 필요했던것도 아니었다. 그저, 깨우고 싶어졌다. 남자를 마주한 순간 그를 깨워야 한다는 감각이 일어났다. 때문에 존과 마이크로프트가 '왜 깨웠느냐'고 질문했을 때 그는 대답할 수 없었다. 스스로도 모르기 때문이었다.  
  
발걸음을 딛는 곳마다 낙엽이 깊이 밟혔고, 바스러지는 소리를 냈다. 셜록은 천천히 자작나무 숲 사이를 걸었다.  
  
정리해보니 런던 인근의 숲을 찾아 헤메고 다니게 된 계기 역시 선대의 노트였다.  
  
\- 기억의 숲에, 내 모든 것이 남아있다.  
  
처음에는 이해하기 어려운 문구로 치부하고 넘어가 버렸지만, 존을 깨운 이후로 그는 종종 선대의 노트를 되짚어 살펴보곤 했다. 기억의 숲. 선대가 모든 것을 남긴 기억의 숲이 도대체 뭘까. 처음에는 단순히 데이터의 조사로만 머물러 있었다. 하지만 어떤 것도 찾아낼 수 없었다. 애시당초 선대는 이런 단어를 사용하는 사람이 아니었다. 비록 존 왓슨을 위해 기묘한 짓을 종종 하곤 했지만, 기본적으로 그는 기계같은 남자였다. 그가 남긴 연구 기록을 보면 셜록 홈즈가 얼마나 매마르고 건조한 사람인지를 누구나 알아볼 수 있었다. 그는 목적을 위해서라면 어떤 것도 아낌없이 내버릴 수 있는 냉혈한에 가까운 타입이었고, 스스로 그것에 대한 인식 자체도 없었다. 마치 지금까지의 클론들처럼.  
  
그래서 시작된 실사였다. 그는 런던 인근의 숲을 조사하기 시작했다. 영국은 다행스럽게도 공원이나 숲의 보존에 힘써왔기 때문에 600년 전의 공원이나 숲은 거의 그대로 남아있었다. 셜록은 그 숲들을 하나하나 찾아다니기 시작했다. 환경 보존을 위해 출입이 제한된 숲이라면 패스를 따로 받으면서까지. 하지만 마땅한 단서를 찾을 수 없었다. 특별한 시설이 있는것도 아니었고, 눈에 띌만한 지형지물도 없었다. 그렇게 직접 방문하면서 찾아다닌 런던 인근의 숲도 이제 이 곳이 마지막 이었다. 애시당초 몇개 되지도 않았지만 오늘도 성과를 거두지 못할거라는 느낌에 그는 기분이 가라앉는 걸 느꼈다.  
  
기억의 숲을 찾게되면. 선대가 모든 것을 남겨두었다는 그 곳을 찾게되면- 자신이 왜 이렇게 혼란스러워하는지 알게 될지도 모른다. 남자가 한 기이한 행위의 전말을 발견하게 될지도 모른다. 왜 클론들을 불완전하게 깨워왔는지. 왜 존은 600년간이나 잠들어야만 했는지. 그리고 자신은 누구인지.  
  
며칠전에 온 눈이 아직 녹지 않아 숲의 이곳저곳은 소복한 흰 결정들이 쌓여 있었다. 높은 자작나무가 가득 공간을 채우고 있었지만 어딘지 황량했다. 자작나무 특유의 흰 외관 때문이기도 했지만 아마 썩 좋지 못한 회화를 나누고 온 직후라 더 그럴지도 모른다. 셜록은 마른 나뭇잎을 밟으며 천천히 인근을 걸으며 생각했다. 선대의 모든것이 남겨진 기억의 숲으로 가면, 자신은 채워질 수 있는가. 이 숲처럼, 난 늘 비워져 있었는데.  
  


* * *

  
  
병원 중간 로비는 145층이었다. 존은 멍하니 눈 앞의 말도 안되는 높이의 전망을 바라보며 한숨쉬었다. 사실 인근 건물들도 이 건물과 비슷한 층수를 자랑했기에 심각한 위상차이는 없었다. 그저 눈 앞의 이동수단들은 공중을 떠서 다닐 뿐이고, 바닥이 잘 보이지 않는 다는 점을 빼면 말이다.  
  
순간 주머니속의 단말이 흔들렸기 때문에 그는 그것을 꺼내들었다. 푸른 영상이 떠올랐다. 종종 전화를 연결해주는 아가씨였다.  
  
"닥터 왓슨. 손님이 오셨어요."  
"아..."  
  
갑작스런 일이었기 때문에 존은 당황했다. 그를 찾아올 손님이라면 둘 중 하나였기 때문이었다. 셜록 홈즈. 아니면 메리 모스턴. 고개를 젓는다. 극과 극의 선택지로군.  
  
"혹시 이름이 뭔지 아나요?"  
"몰라요, 남자분이세요."  
  
존은 미간을 찌푸렸고, 즉시 대답했다.  
  
"미안해요. 회진돌아야 해서 만날 수 없다고 전해주세요."  
"죄송하지만 그건 안되겠는걸요. 당장 오셔야해요."  
"네?"  
"이건 저도 어쩔 수 없는 경우라서요. 제가 회사에서 벌점 먹지 않도록 도와주세요. 그럼 끊습니다?"  
  
그녀는 싱긋 웃고는 재빨리 연결을 끊었다. 화면 하단에는 어디로 찾아가야 하는지 표시된 지도가 깜빡이고 있었다.  
  


* * *

  
  
코트를 챙겨 바깥으로 빠져나가며 존은 속으로 욕지기를 내뱉었다. 근무시간은 끝이었다. 하지만 예의 그 '손님'은 아직 남아있는지 단말에 깜빡이는 지도표시가 계속 남아있었다. 회사에서 벌점을 준다고? 어련하시겠어. 무려 그 '셜록 홈즈'인데. 그는 병원 150층에 위치한 이륙장으로 향했고, 남자를 피해서 갈 곳이라봤자 홈즈 재단 내 셜록의 사무실이라는 사실에 좌절했다. 그는 다른 곳은 알지 못했다. 존은 작게 신음했다. 그때였다.  
  
"닥터 왓슨?"  
  
검은 머리의 여성은 존을 향해 부드럽게 미소지었다. 처음 보는 사람이었기 때문에 그는 어리둥절했다.  
  
"누구시죠?"  
"(그녀는 자신의 아이디 카드를 꺼내보였다.) 홈즈 재단의 직원입니다. 괜찮으시다면 잠깐 시간을 내 주실 수 있을까요?"  
"무슨... 왜 그러시는지..."  
  
선듯 거절하기도 애매한게, 그녀는 꽤 아름다웠고 존을 제압할만한 힘도 없어보였다. 게다가 자신의 신분을 밝히기도 했다. 하지만 무슨 이유인지도 모른채 동행하는건 꺼려졌기 때문에 존은 몸을 뒤로 뺐다.  
  
"개인적으로 드릴 말씀이 있습니다."  
  
정중한 표정의 여성이었지만 그는 무언가의 데자부를 느꼈다. 뭔지는 모르겠지만 말이다. 그래서 그는 답지않게 여성의 제안을 거절했다.  
  
"여기서 말씀하시죠."  
  
그녀는 곤란한 듯 부드럽게 미소지었다.  
  
"사람이 많은 곳에서는 어렵거든요. 5분이면 충분합니다."  
  
결정하지 못하는 존을 바라보며 여성은 건물쪽으로 팔을 뻗었다.  
  
"가실까요?"  
"저기, 잠깐요."  
  
뒤돌아본 그녀에게 존은 미심쩍은 얼굴로 질문했다.  
  
"혹시, 셜록이 보낸 사람인가요?"  
"오- 아닙니다. 염려하지 마세요."  
  


* * *

  
  
어두운 방이었다. 존은 병원 내에 이런 곳이 있는줄은 몰랐다. 주황색 조명과 낮은 소파. 옅은 커피향기. 맞은편 소파에 누군가가 앉아 있었는데, 존이 다가오자 몸을 일으켰다. 하지만 조명이 너무 어두워 얼굴이 보이지 않았다. 분명 셜록은 아니다. 그럼 누구지?  
  
"앉으시지요, 닥터 왓슨."  
  
존의 다리가 멈춰 세워졌다. 그는 분명 저 목소리를 알고 있었다. 차갑지만, 부드럽고 정중한 음성. 하지만 지금 들을 수 없는 목소리. 불가능한 호명.  
  
"....마...이크로프트...?"  
  
조명의 그림자에 가려진 남자의 입가가 부드럽게 호선을 그렸다.


	12. Chapter 12

홈즈 재단이 600년 이상 존속할 수 있었던 이유는 두 사람 덕분이었다. 마이크로프트 홈즈, 셜록 홈즈. 그 중 재단 운영에 큰 주축이 되는 마이크로프트 홈즈는 셜록과 마찬가지인 클론이었지만 SH 프로젝트와는 관계없는, 완벽한 클론으로 깨어났다.  
  
처음 홈즈 재단을 세우고 JW 프로젝트를 유지하면서 두 사람은 이 연구에 장기간, 상당한 비용이 투입되어야 한다는 사실을 알게 되었다. 이미 모아진 자금도 충분하긴 했지만 문제는 지속되어가는 과정에서 생기는 분열이었다. 인간은 재물에 약하다. 재단을 물려받아 운영할 사람이 누가 될진 모르지만 JW 프로젝트를 도중에 좌초시킬수도 있는 것이다. 셜록은 그것을 방지하기 위해 재단 설립시 최종 결재 라인에 마이크로프트를 올려두었다. 마이크로프트와 셜록이 아닌 그 누구도 재단의 비용을 사용할 수 없도록 원천 봉쇄시킨 것이다. 두 사람은 끊임없이 복재되었다. 재단이 있는 한, 마이크로프트는 영원히 존재할 것이었다. 마이크로프트는 재단 그 자체였다.  
  
그리고 존은 그에 대한 설명을 듣고 있었다.  
  
"클론일거라고 생각은 했지만..."  
  
어 느새 밝아진 조명 아래 남자를 바라보며 존은 놀라운 얼굴로 중얼거렸다. 남자의 얼굴은 그가 기억하고 있는 것보다 조금 더 젊었다. 이마 뒤로 물러나 있던 머리카락은 좀 더 숱이 많은 채, 부드럽게 넘겨져 있었다. 하지만 남자 특유의 표정과 느낌은 여전했다.  
  
"그래도 역시 닥터 왓슨이군요. 당신답게 적응이 빠릅니다."  
  
의아한 표정을 하는 존을 바라보며 그는 부드러운 목소리로 말을 이었다.  
  
"당신에 대해서는 잘 알고 있으니까요."  
"하지만 당신은-"  
"네, 맞습니다. 저 역시 셜록처럼 깨어난지 얼마 되지 않았지요."  
  
그는 차를 마셨고, 긴 손가락을 놀리며 덧붙였다.  
  
"이건 닥터 왓슨이니까 드리는 말씀입니다만, 제가 반드시 습득해야만하는 지식 목록중에 당신에 대한 데이터도 있었습니다. 꽤 중요한 순위였지요."  
  
존의 눈동자가 의문을 담는 것을 보며 마이크로프트는 등을 소파에 깊이 기대었다.  
  
"그만큼 홈즈 재단에서 당신은 중요한 인물이라는 의미입니다."  
"어째서죠?"  
  
갈색의 눈동자는 부드럽게 휘어졌다.  
  
"아까, 왜 당신을 찾는 사람이 셜록인지 궁금해했습니까?"  
  
맙소사. 존은 고개를 저으며 시선을 내렸다. 입이 말랐다. 어디부터 설명해야 하지? 어디까지 알고 있지? 남자의 목소리가 좀 더 부드럽게 가라앉았다.  
  
"닥터 왓슨. 셜록이 왜 당신에게 냉정하게 대했는지 알고 있습니까?"  
  
설마 600년 전의 일이 또 반복되는건가. 존은 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 갑자기 피로가 몰려왔다. 그는 마른 세수를 하며 대답했다.  
  
"마이크로프트... 난 감시당하는 걸 별로 좋아하지 않아요."  
"당신의 마음도 흔들렸다는데 이의는 없을텐데요."  
  
존은 시선을 들었다. 당혹을 품고 있던 그것은 이내 딱딱하게 굳었고, 분노의 기색을 띄었다.  
  
"...당신이 내 데이터를 알고 있다고 해서 내 전부를 안다고 착각하지 않았으면 합니다."  
"물론이죠. 하지만 당신이 셜록을 어떻게 생각하는지는 명확히 알고 있습니다."  
"당신이랑 나눌 대화가 아닌 것 같은데요."  
"그렇습니다. 전 당사자가 아니니까요."  
"그럼 그만 두죠."  
  
자리에서 일어나는 존을 바라보지 않으며 그가 대답했다.  
  
"왜 셜록이 당신을 깨웠을까요. 닥터 왓슨."  
  
마이크로프트는 천천히 찻잔을 기울였다. 남자의 질문에 존은 자리를 떠나지 못했다. 커피를 내려놓으며 그가 말을 이었다.  
  
"600 년간 그 누구도. 당신을 깨우려 든 클론은 없었습니다. 단 한 명도요. 심지어 암 치료제를 개발한 셜록의 클론은 당신을 치료한 후, 그대로 냉동 상태로 둔 채 보존실을 떠났습니다. 제 클론들은 그 상황들을 유심히 기록해왔구요."  
  
존은 가만히 이야기를 듣고 있었다. 주먹을 쥔 손 끝이 보였지만, 마이크로프트는 무시하고 계속 이야기했다.  
  
"왜 그 아이가 당신에게 그런 행동을 하는지 고민해주었으면 합니다. 당신에게 필요한 이슈입니다. 알고 있어야 합니다. 이건 당신을 위해서도, 셜록을 위해서도 중요한 일입니다."  
"나는..."  
  
그는 잠시 말을 멈추었고, 힘겹게 다시 입을 열었다. 괴로움이 역력한 목소리는 낮게 가라앉아 있었다.  
  
"나는 셜록을 잊을 수 없어요. 마이크로프트."  
  
존은 힘든 듯 한쪽 얼굴을 덮었고, 힘겹게 말을 이었다.  
  
"그건 불가능해요. 할 수 없다구요."  
  
떨려나오는 목소리를 듣던 남자는 조용히 일어나 존의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 따뜻한 손길이었다. 아픈 시선을 드니, 이해심 깊은 갈색 눈동자가 그를 내려다보고 있었다.  
  
"존."  
  
오랫만에 듣는, 다정한 호칭에 그는 애써 미소지었다. 남자는 그의 어깨를 격려하듯 꾹 쥐었다.  
  
"갈 곳이 있어요."  
"어딜..."  
"가면, 알 수 있습니다."  
  


* * *

  
  
다시 나온 이륙장은 바람이 불고있었다. 존은 자켓의 지퍼를 올리며 몸을 움츠렸다. 진한 쥐색 코트를 걸친 마이크로프트는 존을 매끄러운 몸체의 비행선으로 인도했다. 셜록과 함께 탔던 비행정과 출퇴근용 무인택시 이외에는 보지못한 존의 눈에도 그것은 꽤나 고가의 물건처럼 보였다. 그는 힘빠진 미소를 짓고 말았다. 어느 시대에 있던, 마이크로프트는 마이크로프트였다.  
  
퍼스트클래스를 연상시키는 좌석에 앉아 존은 멍하니 창밖을 바라봤다. 소리없이 조용히 움직이는 비행선 안에서 런던의 신시가지는 영화의 한 장면처럼 현실감이 없었다. 그리고 이내 그것은 빠르게 아래로 스쳐지나가기 시작했다. 엄청난 속도에 비해 기체는 전혀 요동치지 않고 있었다. 하다못해 정상 속도로 주행하는 무인택시도 적당히 덜컹이곤 했는데, 너무 고요해서 이상할 지경이었다. 순간 마이크로프트의 목소리가 들려왔다.  
  
"차이코프스키를 좋아합니까?"  
  
그게 갑자기 무슨 소리냐는 듯 바라보는 존을 향해 그는 매끄러운 음성으로 대답했다.  
  
"셜록이 자주 연주하거든요. 교향곡 6번을요. 메인 멜로디를 종종 연주하곤 하는데, 꽤 들을만 합니다."  
  
안타깝게도 존은 클래식과는 인연이 없었다. 그는 입가를 끌어당겨 웃었다.  
  
"네, 뭐... 기회가 된다면 듣고 싶네요."  
"꼭 들어보시길."  
  
창 밖의 경치는 빠른 속도로 바뀌었고, 도심이 끊어졌다. 갑자기 눈 앞을 채워오는 흰 풍경에 존은 정신을 빼앗겼다. 휙휙 스쳐지나가는 장면은 어느새 서서히 모양을 갖춰갔고, 인근의 착륙장으로 내려앉으며 그 윤곽이 또렷이 드러났다. 존의 시선이 놀라움을 담아 크게 열렸다. 끝이 보이지 않을 정도로 넓게 펼쳐진 숲. 앙상한 나뭇가지를 왕관처럼 뻗은 공간의 앞에서 멈춰선 비행선은 부드럽게 착륙했다.  
  
열린 문 밖으로 나오자 차갑고 맑은 공기가 비강으로 밀려왔다. 존은 숨을 깊이 들이마셨다. 생각 이상으로 좋은 곳이었다. 저도 모르게 미소짓을 존을 슬쩍 확인한 마이크로프트는 앞장서서 아래로 내려갔다. 그는 존과 함께 숲 근처로 걸었고, 투명한 막으로 뒤덮힌 공간 앞에서 멈추었다. 바닥에서 3-4층 높이까지 뻗은 빛의 장막이었는데 손을 대자 벽처럼 막혀 더 이상 들어가지지 않았다.  
  
"이 숲은 보호 대상으로, 외부인의 출입이 엄격히 통제된 곳입니다."  
  
마이크로프트는 설명하며 패스를 꺼내 장막 앞에 갖다 대었고, 놀랍게도 그 곳에 두 사람이 지나갈만한 공간이 생겨났다. 그는 팔을 뻗어 존을 안으로 권했다.  
  
"굉장히 안전하고, 아름다운 숲입니다. 산책하고 나면 기분이 나아져 있을 겁니다."  
  
존은 비어진 공간으로 들어섰다. 바스락대는 소리가 듣기 좋았다. 눈 아래에는 낙엽이 쌓여있었는지 꽤나 푹신했다. 그는 두어걸음을 더 걸었고, 인기척이 느껴지지 않아 고개를 돌렸다. 마이크로프트는 장막 밖에 서서 그를 바라보고 있었다.  
  
"당신은요?"  
"전 일이 있어 돌아가봐야 합니다. 산책을 마치고 이 쪽으로 오십시오. 돌아갈 비행기가 와 있을 겁니다."  
  
혼자서 산책을 하라고? 존이 곤란한 표정을 짓자 그는 부드럽게 미소지었다.  
  
"즐거운 시간 되시길."  
  
정중히 허리를 굽히는 남자를 바라보며 존은 어깨를 으쓱였다. 여기까지 온 마당에 그냥 돌아가는 것도 싫었고, 어차피 할 일도 없었다. 게다가 그간 줄곧 도심의 한가운데서만 지냈기 때문에 이런 숲을 마주하는 것도 오랫만이었다. 존은 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"그럼, 다음에 또 봐요."  
  
몸을 돌려세워 숲으로 들어가려는데 마이크로프트의 목소리가 들려왔다.  
  
"존, 차이코프스키 교향곡 6번의 또 다른 이름을 압니까?"  
"...아뇨."  
  
의아한 질문에 그를 바라보자 남자는 유려한 러시아어 발음으로 존에게 이야기했다.  
  
"Pathéthique."  
"...Pathé...thique?"  
  
생소한 단어에 눈가를 찌푸리자 마이크로프트가 덧붙였다.  
  
"비창- 입니다."  
  
남자는 존에게 눈인사를 건네고 몸을 돌렸다. 비행선은 올때와 마찬가지로 매끄럽고 조용히 출발했다. 높이까지 떠오른 그것은 빠른 속도로 눈 앞에서 사라졌다.  
  
소음이 모두 사라지자 갑작스런 정적이 주변을 감쌌다. 순간 생각지도 못한 장면이 시야를 감쌌다. 존은 고개를 들었고, 부드럽게 미소지었다. 마이크로프트의 말은 사실이었다. 그는 확실히 기분이 나아져 있음을 느꼈다. 그를 위로해주는 것 같은 부드러운 눈이 조용히 떨어지고 있었다.  
  
숲은 정말 조용했다. 존은 천천히 주변을 거닐기 시작했다. 가끔 나무 사이로 찬 바람이 불어오곤 했지만, 마치 동화속 한 장면같은 숲의 장관에 그런 것 쯤은 신경쓰지 않게 되었다. 이 근처는 자작나무 뿐인지 주변을 둘러봐도 희고 길게 뻗은 종류만이 보였다. 그는 손을 뻗어 나무를 조금 쓰다듬어 보았다. 오랫동안 사람의 손이 닿지 않은 그것은 차갑고 거끌거렸다. 문득 셜록의 생각이 났다. 이렇게 홀로 있는 순간에는 종종, 그 남자의 생각에 사로잡히곤 했다. 하지만 존은 자신할 수 없었다. 떠올린 그 얼굴이 어느 시대의 셜록인지. 그는 확신할 수 없었다.  
  
나무 껍질을 바라보던 시선이 건너편으로 향하고, 찍힌지 얼마되지 않은 발자국을 발견했을 때 존은 꽤 당황하고 말았다. 출입이 통제되어 있고, 굉장히 안전하다-고 했으니, 당연히 아무도 없을 것이라고 생각했는데, 누군가가 이 안에 있다는 사실은 그에게 불안감으로 다가왔다. 존은 주변을 둘러보았다. 그리고 왼쪽 끝, 멀리 떨어진 곳에 우뚝 멈춰서 있는 남자를 발견했다.  
  
\- 왜 셜록이 당신을 깨웠을까요. 닥터 왓슨.  
  
지난 밤의 기억이 정신을 뒤덮는다. 존은 호흡이 가빠오는 것을 느끼며 주먹을 쥐었다. 문득, 마이크로프트가 왜 자신을 여기 데려다주었는지 깨닫게 되었다. 두 사람을 만나게 해주고 싶었던 것이다.  


* * *

  
눈이 오기 시작했다. 출발 할 때 회색이었던 하늘을 떠올린다. 어느새 바람은 멈추어 있었고, 주변을 메운 정적속에 소리없이 눈만 떨어지고 있었다. 셜록은 거의 둘러본 숲을 뒤로 하고 천천히 입구로 향하기 시작했다. 어차피 늘 혼자였지만, 연구소에서의 정적과 숲 한가운데에서의 정적은 종류가 달랐다. 기온은 찼고, 푸른 잎이라고는 조금도 볼 수 없는 메마른 곳이었지만 그는 조심스레 떨어지는 눈을 보며 따스함을 느꼈다.  
  
발걸음을 옮길때마다 마른 낙엽은 바스러지는 소리를 냈다. 검은 구두위에 흰 눈이 묻었지만 그는 신경쓰지 않았다. 긴 숲의 중심을 통과하며 그는 점점 차가워지는 손을 코트 주머니속에 깊이 찔러넣었다. 알 수 없는 종류의 쓸쓸함에 웃음이 난다. 셜록은 작게 미소지었고, 앞 쪽으로 시선을 든 순간 그 자리에 멈추어섰다.  
  
점차 하얗게 변해가는 시야. 부드럽게 흩날리는 눈. 그리고 저 멀리 선 검은 인영. 꽤 떨어진 거리지만 셜록은 그 사람이 누군지 명확히 알 수 있었다. 아무리 멀리 있어도 시선에 들어오는 더티블론드. 군인답게 꼿꼿이 펴진 허리. 아침에 들고 나갔던 까만 자켓.  
  
존.  
  
짧은 시간이었지만 셜록에겐 길게 느껴졌다. 시야를 어지럽히는 눈송이 너머, 남자의 표정을 살펴보고 싶었지만 더 이상 가까이 다가갈 순 없었다. 그는 뒷걸음질 칠 것이다. 돌아갈 것이다. 만나려하지 않을것이다. 여기 왜 왔는지는 모르겠지만, 존은 자신을 보고 싶어하지 않을것이 분명했다. 만약 자신을 찾아온거였다면 이름을 불렀거나 전화를 걸었을 터였다. 하지만 그는 그렇게 하지 않았다. 과정이 어떻든, 최종 목적은 '셜록 홈즈'가 아니었다는 말이 된다.  
  
셜록은 그렇게 그 자리에 멈추어 서 있었다. 움직일 수 없었다. 자신에게 그런 선택권은 없었다. 그는 그저 가만히 남자를 바라봤다. 셜록은 그가 돌아갈 때까지 기다릴 생각이었다. 그리고, 연한 눈동자가 크게 열렸다. 색 옅은 홍채는 또렷이 존에게 고정되어 있었다. 그에게 다가오는 남자에게.  
  
결심한 듯, 한 걸음을 디딘 남자는 다시 한 걸음 더 가까이 셜록을 향해 다가왔다. 그리고 이내, 천천히 그를 향해 걸어오기 시작했다. 그것은 마치 신기루 같았다. 흰 숲과, 흰 나무와, 흩날리는 눈과, 차가운 바람과, 존 왓슨. 셜록은 믿을 수 없다는 듯 시선을 연 채 남자를 응시했다. 이윽고 멀리서부터 바스락대는 발소리가 들려오기 시작했다. 바닥에 쌓인 낙엽이 내는 소리였다. 존이 다가오는 소리였다.  
  
"...기억의 숲..."  
  
셜록의 입술이 열렸다. 그는 무심결에 소리내어 중얼거렸고, 눈 앞의 환영을 보며 전율했다. 남자는 꼿꼿한 걸음걸이로 셜록을 향해 걸어오고 있었다. 이제 채 10m도 남지 않았다. 작게 흔들리는 머리카락이 보였다. 곧게 바라보는 바다빛의 눈동자가 보였다. 꾹 다물린 입술이 보였다. 셜록은 무기력함을 맛보았다. 어떤 저항도 할 수 없었다. 존 왓슨이 자신의 내부로 들어오는 것을 바라보며 그저 인정해야만 하는 현실을 깨달았다.  
  
"...홈즈."  
  
차분한 음성에 셜록의 시야가 또렷하게 돌아왔다. 눈 앞까지 도착한 존은 셜록을 가만히 바라보고는 이내 시선을 내리 깔았다. 뭐라고 말을 떼야 할지 모르는 눈치였다. 하지만 셜록은 더 이상 혼란스러운 얼굴을 하지 않았다. 그가 속삭였다.  
  
"미안했습니다."  
"...응?"  
  
바람이 불었다. 셜록의 머리칼이 이마위로 흩어졌고, 그는 옅게 미소지었다. 어딘지 홀가분해 보이는 표정이었다. 하지만 존은 혼란스러운 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 전혀 예상하지 못한 전개였기 때문이다.  
  
"오늘 아침의 일, 사과할게요."  
  
당황한 존이 마땅히 대답을 하지 못하자, 그가 말을 이었다.  
  
"마음에 없는 소릴 했어요. 당신을 혼란스럽게 만들고, 손쉽게 빠져나가려 했습니다."  
"아..."  
  
폭풍처럼 쏟아지는 사과의 말에 존은 얼떨결에 고개를 끄덕였다. 사실 셜록을 보고 이 곳으로 온 건 대화를 하기 위함이었지 사과를 받기 위해서는 아니었다. 이렇게 대놓고 직구를 던질거라고는 생각하지 못했다. 존은 아침의 일에 더 이상 분노하지 않는 자신을 깨달았고, 그의 사과를 받기로 했다. 뭔가 휩쓸리는 듯한 기분이지만, 그는 일단 입을 열었다.  
  
"그래. 고마워. 그건... 내게도 실책이 있었어."  
  
내려다보는 긴 속눈썹이 깜빡이고, 셜록은 존에게 조금 더 가까이 다가갔다. 어딘가 불편해졌지만 일단 존은 몸을 뒤로 빼진 않았다. 낮은 저음이 들렸다.  
  
"...키스해도 될까요?"  
  
순간 정신이 멍해졌다. 존은 한대 얻어맞은 기분으로 남자를 바라봤다.  
  
"너... 그게 갑자기 무슨 소리야?"  
"방금, 오랫동안 찾아온 걸 발견한 것 같아요. 지금 굉장히 기분이 좋거든요."  
"그게 뭔데?"  
"숲..."  
  
셜록은 속삭이듯 대답하고 슬적 웃어보였다. 존으로서는 조금도 이해할 수 없는 말이었기 때문에 미간을 구긴 채 그를 올려봤다.  
  
"무슨 소린지 모르겠는데..."  
"여튼 전 오랜시간을 찾아다녔고, 이제 알아냈습니다. 완벽하진 않지만요. 그러니 당신에게 키스하고 싶어요."  
"자...잠깐! 그게 도대체 나랑 무슨..."  
  
존은 손을 내밀어 다가오려는 남자를 제지한 채 얼떨떨한 목소리로 질문했다.  
  
"그러니까, 지금 너가 '발견'한 그것이 기쁘니까 키스하겠다... 그 이야기인거야?"  
"그렇게 되겠군요. 어떤 의미로는요."  
"그게 왜 하필이면 나야?"  
"지금 당신이 있잖습니까."  
"연구 성과가 기쁘면 돌아가서 다른 연구원들이랑 해."  
"싫어요."  
  
다시 바람이 불었다. 차갑다. 하지만 그것은 두 사람을 춥게 만들지 않았다. 셜록은 다시 미소지었다.  
  
"그저 축하의 의미일뿐인걸요."  
  
한 걸음 다가가자 한 걸음 물러선다. 셜록은 실망하지 않았다. 그는 천천히 존을 향해 다가갈 뿐이었다.  
  
"어, 그..."  
  
말을 더듬으며 몸을 물리던 그는 등에 와 닿는 딱딱한 감촉에 당황했고, 피하기도 전에 셜록의 긴 몸이 그를 덮어오는 걸 느꼈다. 검은 코트가 벌어져 존의 위로 쏟아졌다. 그리고 밀려오는 셜록의 체취. 속삭이는 목소리. 까만 머리카락. 신비로운 눈동자. 그리고 셜록.  
  
다가온 얼굴은 창백한 흰색이었다. 존은 손을 뻗어 그의 가슴을 밀어내려 했지만, 탄탄한 근육이 닿은 순간 그대로 얼어버렸다. 남자가 속삭였다.  
  
"피하지 말아요."  
  
주문처럼 귓가에 떨어지는 목소리. 셜록의 호흡이 불어넣어져 존은 어깨를 움츠렸다. 턱을 감싼 따뜻하고 큰 손과 허리를 당겨오는 팔을 느낀 순간, 존은 숨을 집어 삼켰다.  
  
숲을 천천히 덮어가던 눈은 더 이상 보이지 않았다. 그저 차게 식은 남자의 뺨과, 부드러운 입술과, 따뜻한 손, 익숙한 체취, 그리고 뜨거운 혀. 턱을 당기며 고개를 기울이는 남자를 느낀다. 존은 그의 코트 깃을 잡았다. 기억속의 셜록처럼 그의 입술은 완벽했다. 눈물이 나올 만큼 부드럽고, 다리 힘이 풀릴 정도로 강렬했다. 바람이 불어 셜록의 코트가 펄럭였다. 기대 선 나무와, 쌓인 눈과, 소리없이 떨어지는 눈. 그리고 새하얀 기억의 숲이 열리고 있었다.


	13. Chapter 13

존의 체취를 깊이 들이마시며 그는 전율했다. 심장이 가득 채워지는 이런 감각은 일찍이 전혀 모르던 종류의 것이었다. 셜록은 그의 뺨을 꾹 붙잡으며 고개를 더 기울였다. 존의 입술은 마치 녹아내리는 아이스크림 같았다. 그는 다신 이런 기회가 없을 것처럼 존에게 매달렸고, 그의 내부로 파고 들었다. 어떤 상황이던 기민하게 돌아가던 셜록의 뇌는 완전히 멈춰있었다. 그는 그 상황에 당혹해 하지도 않았다. 그런 것 따윈 전혀 중요하지 않았다. 존이 있었다. 존의 입술이었다.  
  
숨이 가빠와 잠시 떨어졌던 셜록은 다시 존에게 얼굴을 기울였지만 가슴을 밀어내는 팔로 인해 뒤로 물러났다. 존의 얼굴은 급한 호흡으로 발갛게 달아올라 있었다. 물기어린 딥블루의 눈동자는 가히 뭐라 표현하기 힘들 정도로 아름다웠다. 셜록은 그것에 매료되었다. 푸른 시선은 흔들렸고, 그 바닥까지 분석하려 드는 회색 눈동자를 피해 옆으로 떨구어졌다.  
  
"...닥터 왓슨."  
"일단,"  
  
존은 입술을 꾹 물었다. 셜록은 자신의 타액으로 맨들거리는 그것에 손을 뻗고 싶었다. 만지면 뜨겁게 덥혀져 있을것이다. 매끄러운 습기가 묻어있을 것이다. 그는 존의 목소리를 거의 듣고 있지 못했다. 셜록의 뇌는 거의 과부하 직전이었다. 왜 보통 사람들이 연인에게 키스하려 드는지 알 것 같았다. 자신의 흔적을 남기는 일. 타인의 내부로 파고들 수 있는 기회. 로맨틱 하지만 직접적인 방법으로 연인을 '맛볼 수 '있는 훌륭한 방법이었다.  
  
"일단 돌아가자..."  
  
셜록의 대답이 들려오지 않자 그는 나무에 등을 기댄 채 조심스레 시선을 들어올렸다. 동공이 크게 확장된 남자의 시선은 마치 존의 너머 다른 것을 보는 듯한 느낌이었다. 길고 서늘한 손이 다시 턱에 닿았다. 반사적으로 몸을 움츠리며 존은 그의 가슴을 밀어냈다. 하지만 남자는 밀려나지 않았다. 도리어 마치 달래는 듯한 목소리로 그에게 속삭였다.  
  
"한 번 더요..."  
"그만..."  
"쉬... 잠깐일뿐이니까..."  
  
다시 얼굴을 기울여오는 셜록을 피하려 했지만 남자는 끈질기게 붙어오며 애원했다.  
  
"어서요..."  
  
뺨에 닿아오는 셜록의 호흡과 체취에 존은 어지러운 시선을 닫았다. 그를 설득하며 자신에게 접해오는 이 남자가 누군지, 왜 자신이 휩쓸리는지, 내가 진정 바라는 것이 무엇인지- 그는 아무것도 알 수 없었다. 이내 뜨겁게 맞닿아오는 그것은 마치 영혼을 뒤섞는 것 같았다. 닫힌 어두운 시계너머 셜록이 보였다. 이 입술과, 이 체취와, 이 움직임은 명백히 셜록이었다.  
  
하지만, 어느 셜록?  
  
허리를 바싹 당기는 버릇이나, 집요하게 혀를 밀어넣는 방식. 모두 셜록이다. 그다. 내가 사랑하는 그 사람이다. 심장이 뻐근하게 아파왔다. 존은 그를 달래며 입술을 마주하는 남자의 행위를 온전히 받아들였다. 등을 감싸 강하게 안아오는 팔이 따뜻했다. 그는 단단한 가슴에 몸을 기대었다.  
  


* * *

  
  
조명을 다운시킨 방 안은 밝지도 어둡지도 않았다. 존은 회색 소파에 등을 깊숙히 기댄 채 앉아있었다. 손에 들린 종이는 여러번 만지작거려 끝부분이 조금 구겨져 있었다. 컴퓨터로 이 서류를 프린트하는 건 의외로 간단했다.  
  
  
혼인 신고서  
Sherlock Holmes, John W. Holmes  
2012.12.18  
  
  
존은 가만히 글자를 바라봤다. 그것을 무언가를 '읽는다'기보다 '눈에 새긴다'에 가까운 행위였다. 유려하게 구부려진 알파벳의 꺽쇠 부분 하나하나하를 유심히 훑어보며 그는 과거 셜록이 이 종이를 들고와 존에게 내밀던 장면을 떠올렸다.  
  
\- 이게 뭐야?  
\- 혼인 신고서.  
  
그 남자는 종이 문서 같은것에 의미를 두는 타입이 아니었다. 사실 그 종이는 관에 요청하면 얼마든지 재발급받을 수 있는 종류의 물건이었다. 하지만 셜록은 답지않게 그것을 두 번 접어 봉투에 넣어왔고, 그대로 존에게 건넸다. 종이는 꽤 조심스럽게 가져온듯 거의 구겨짐도 없었다.  
  
\- 맙소사. 자네 정말 한거야?  
  
슬쩍 불만스럽게 구겨지는 눈가에 존은 미안한 듯한 미소를 지어보였다. 정말로 혼인신고를 해버릴줄은... 아니, 그래. 사실은 알았다. 남자가 자신에게 청혼했을 때, 어떤 심정이었는지 조금은 알것 같았기 때문이었다. 셜록의 눈을 봤다면, 누구든 믿을 수 밖에 없었으리라.  
  
그리고... 그리고 셜록은 자신의 옆에 앉았었다. 서류를 조심스레 펼쳐 읽어보는 존의 얼굴을 응시하며, 침묵을 지켰다. 마지막, 두 사람의 서명 부분까지 훑어본 존은 미소짓고 말았다. 그는 고개를 저으며 웃었다.  
  
\- 정말, 꼼짝없이 돼버렸군.  
\- 뭐가?  
\- 자네 거.  
  
존은 못 말린다는 듯 남자를 바라봤고, 어딘지 기뻐보이는 셜록의 눈을 마주하며 웃어보였었다. 그래. 그랬었지. 그 순간 정말 행복했었다. 단순한 전산상의 기록. 뻔하고 흔한 종이. 하지만 그 별거 아닌 것들로 우린 기쁘고 채워지는 듯한 기분을 느꼈었다.  
  
근데, 왜 난 지금 눈물이 나려고 하는걸까. 존은 종이를 가만히 만지작거렸다.  
  
자네가 없는 세상은 그래도 잘 돌아가고 있어. 셜록. 자네덕분에 사람들의 평균 수명이 늘어났다고 하더군. 내 말이 맞지? 자넨 세기의 천재라고 하지 않았나.  
  
'Sherlock Holmes'  
  
날 홈즈로 만들어 버리고.  
  
존은 서류에 박힌 까만 글자를 아픈 시선으로 응시했다.  
  
날 자네걸로 만들어 버리고, 자넨 어딨는거야.  
  
시선이 꾹 감겼다. 다시 열린 그것은 붉게 충혈되어 있었다.  
  
셜록, 날 좀 도와줘. 자넨 똑똑하니 잘 알지 않나. 자네가 너무 그립네. 자네가 너무 그리워서 자네가 아닌 다른 남자에게 마음을 뺏기고 있네. 난 그 사실이 너무 두려워. 날 위해 남은 여생을 바친 자네를 이렇게 배신할지도 모른다는 상황이 무서워. 아니, 아니. 그러지 않을거야. 알지, 셜록? 난, 난 절대 그러지 않을걸세. 다만, 자네의 얼굴을 한 그 남자를 볼 때마다 혼란스럽다네. 자꾸 자네의 모습이 겹쳐져. 자네에 대한 그리움이 뒤틀려 발산되는 것 같아. 완전히 비뚤어진 채 말이야.  
  
존은 시선을 떨구었다. 눈 앞은 엉망으로 이지러져 있었다. 시선을 꾹 감자 무게를 이기지 못한 그것이 카펫위로 떨어졌다. 얼굴이 괴롭게 일그러졌다. 존은 손을 올려 눈을 덮었다.  
  
걱정말게. 날 위해 모든걸 희생한 자네를, 절대 버리지 않아. 그러지 않을게. 그러지 않을거야.  
  


* * *

  
  
"어디가요?"  
"닥터 모스턴에게."  
  
얼굴을 찌푸린 셜록은 자리에서 일어났다. 존은 재빨리 회색 가디건을 걸치며 손을 들었다. 다가오지 말라는 의미였다. 셜록의 얼굴이 희미하게 굳었다. 그가 입을 열었다.  
  
"오늘 당신 예약이 없을텐데요."  
"맞아."  
"그럼 왜 가겠다는 겁니까?"  
"그냥, 개인적인 약속이야."  
"그게 무,"  
"그만."  
  
존은 가디건 단추를 여몄고, 남자의 말을 끊으며 단말기를 챙겨 손에 들었다. 그는 문으로 다가가며 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 이야기했다.  
  
"저녁 먹고 올거야. 기다리지마."  
  
매끄럽게 열린 문 건너편으로 존은 빠져나갔다. 셜록의 턱이 딱딱하게 굳었다. 그는 주먹을 꾹 쥐었고, 길잃은 시선을 바닥에 던졌다.  
  
최근들어 존의 행동이 이상해졌다. 숲에서 돌아온 이후, 셜록은 최선을 다해 존에게 다정하게 대하려 노력했다. 기억의 숲이 뭔지 알 것 같았기 때문이다. 아직 명백한 물증은 없지만 조만간 발견할 수 있으리라 기대하고 있었다. 하지만, 그것을 증명 할 방법이 없었다. 그리고 기억의 숲은 차치하더라도 그는 존에게 마음을 빼앗긴 상태였다. 그것을 인정하고 나자 모든것이 명확해졌다. 그는 존을 잡아야만 했다. 다른 누군가에게 빼앗기기 전에. 하지만 존은 예약일이 아닌 날에도 메리를 만나러 가곤했다. 두 사람만의 시간에는 말이 없거나, 대꾸를 해도 단답인 경우가 많았고, 그 마저도 되도록 피하려는 눈치였다. 창 밖으로 시선을 돌린다. 시리도록 푸른 하늘이 넓게 이어져 있었다. 분명 실내의 공조는 정상 작동되고 있는데, 셜록은 자신이 춥다고 느꼈다.  
  


* * *

  
  
밤의 발코니는 서늘했다. 근처의 조명들로 작은 별들은 잘 보이지 않았지만, 그래도 밝은 별들은 손쉽게 시야에 들어왔다. 존은 팔을 부비며 가만히 별자리를 찾았고, 이내 찾고 있던 붉은 별을 발견하고는 슬적 미소지었다. 가운데 일렬로 늘어선 삼태성과 위 아래로 이어진 별의 집단. 오리온 자리. 그는 인근의 별들을 가만히 훑어보며 과거의 기억을 되짚었다.  
  
\- 아름답지 않나?  
  
사건 해결을 위해 런던의 뒷골목을 걸으며 셜록이 한 질문이었다. 그를 잘 모르는 사람들은 셜록이 냉혈한이며, 감정적인 부분에 어떤 반응도 하지 않는다고 생각하지만 사실은 전혀 그렇지 않다. 그는 다른 누구보다도 섬세했다. 타인에게 상처받지 않기 위해 더 딱딱한 껍질을 둘러쌌고 있었을 뿐이었다. 셜록은 아름다운 것을 느낄 줄 알았고, 감상할 줄도 알았다. 크게 관심은 없었지만 말이다.  
  
"별을 보고 있습니까?"  
  
딱딱한 말투가 흘러나와 존은 시선을 돌렸다. 최근은 꽤나 유한 어법을 구사한다 싶더니 다시 제자리군. 어쩌면 그간 셜록을 피해온 자신에 대한 불만이 말투에서 튀어나온 건지도 몰랐다. 존은 쓰게 웃었다. 그는 남자가 더 기분상해서 비뚤어지기 전에, 오늘은 적당히 어울려줘야겠다고 생각했다.  
  
"응."  
"당신이 살던 시대에 비하면 더 많이 보이겠지요."  
  
도망가지 않고 대답하는 존을 보며 남자는 안도하는 표정을 지었고, 조심스레 곁으로 다가왔다.  
  
"그래. 훨씬 더 많이 보여. 오리온 자리도 선명하군. 저기 보여?"  
  
그는 손가락을 죽 뻗어 별자리를 가리켰다.  
  
"저기 작은 별 세개가 주르륵 늘어서 있지?"  
  
셜록이 고개를 끄덕이는 걸 확인한 존은 손가락을 그 윗쪽으로 더듬으며 말을 이었다.  
  
"그 위에 이렇게 두 개. 그 아래 두 개. 아랫쪽 사변 가운데의 점까지. 오리온 자리야."  
  
그는 별을 응시하며 덧붙였다.  
  
"왼쪽 상단에 있는 별은 색이 붉지? 오래된 별이라 그래. 베텔규스라는 별인데, 태양같은 항성이야. 내가 살던 시대부터 저 별이 조만간 초신성 폭발할거라는 말이 있었어. 폭발하면 보름달처럼 밝아져서 몇 달간은 그 상태를 유지한다고들 했었는데 말야. 보아하니 아직도 폭발은 안 한 모양이군."  
"그렇군요..."  
  
조용히 대답하는 셜록에게 존은 웃으면서 이야기했다.  
  
"좋아하는 별자리다 보니 말이 길어졌네. 자넨 관심 없을텐데."  
  
이야기하며 시선을 돌렸는데, 셜록의 표정이 왠지 굳은듯한 느낌이 들었다. 존은 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 미소지으며 그의 등을 두드렸다.  
  
"괜찮아. 지구가 태양을 중심으로 돌던말던 사실 그건 별로 중요하지 않지. 자네도 저 별이 아름답다는 걸 알테니까, 그걸로 괜찮아."  
  
그리고 존은 웃어보였다. 셜록도 그랬으니까. 그는 문득 과거의 셜록이 '지구가 태양을 중심으로 돌던 말던 테디베어가 정원을 돌아다니는 것과 하등 다를게 없다'고 쏘아붙이던 날을 떠올렸다. 그래. 그건 중요한게 아니지. 비록 태양계지만 말야.  
  
"...아름답다는 걸 아는 걸로도 충분해."  
  
저 멀리, 640광년 떨어진 붉은 별을 보며 존이 중얼거렸다. 그런 존의 옆 얼굴을 셜록은 가만히 응시했다. 어딘지 괴로운 표정으로.  
  


* * *

  
  
"그래서, 과거의 기억은 잘 정리하고 계신가요?"  
"네, 그러고 있어요."  
  
메리는 며칠전, 존에게 '과거의 내용을 정리해보자'고 권유했었다. 시간대별로, 에피소드별로 정리된 그의 기억은 분류되고 세분화되어서 지금까지의 시간으로 이어질 것이다. 존이 혼란스러워하지 않고 지금의 시간에 적응할 수 있도록 돕기위한 커리큘럼이었다.  
  
"최근은 어떤 내용이 떠올랐나요?"  
  
존은 문득 엇그제 셜록과 함께 밤하늘을 봤던걸 기억해냈다. 그는 아련하게 웃으며 대답했다.  
  
"과거, 셜록과 함께 밤하늘을 봤던 기억이 났었어요. 셜록은 매우 천재적이었지만 재밌게도 천문학엔 잼병이었죠. 지구가 태양을 중심으로 도는 사실도 몰랐으니까요."  
  
놀랍다는 듯 눈을 동그랗게 뜨는 닥터 모스턴을 향해 존은 웃어보였다.  
  
"홈즈가 사람들의 천재성이 거의 신처럼 떠받들여지는 모양인데, 의외로 그런 구멍들도 있어요. 어떤 부분에선 인간적이라도 할수도 있겠네요."  
"아, 잠깐. 지금 이야기는 과거의 이야긴가요, 아니면 지금의 이야긴가요?"  
"둘 다요."  
"둘 다라니요?"  
"셜록은 천문학에 관심이 없었어요. 지금의 셜록도 마찬가지구요."  
  
메리는 미간을 찌푸리며 허리를 폈다. 그녀는 강하게 부정했다.  
  
"그럴리가 없어요, 닥터 왓슨. 그가 천체 물리학을 모른다는 건 마치 고양이가 조류라고 우기는것과 다를게 없는걸요."  
"네?"  
"닥터 홈즈는 기본적으로 생명과학쪽 연구를 진행하고 있지만, 우주개발 프로젝트에도 참여하고 있어요. 그가 정립한 우주관만으로도 책 수십권이 나올거예요."  
  
할 말을 잃은 존을 보며 메리가 말을 이었다.  
  
"메인 연구 과제가 아님에도 불구하고 그는 천체 물리학만 전문으로 하는 연구진보다 더 뛰어난 성과를 내고 있어요. 그가 말하는 것 그 자체가 우주에 관한 공식이 되죠. 150년 전 처음으로 은하 여행을 시작할 수 있었던 것도 홈즈 재단의 연구 성과 덕분이었어요. 물론, 닥터 홈즈 한 사람의 성과긴 하지만요."  
  
존은 이틀 전 밤을 떠올렸다. 어째서 그는 아무말도 하지 않았지? 셜록은 존과 함께 별을 바라보고, 그대로 돌아갔다. 그는 자신이 천문학에 얼마나 조예가 깊은지에 대해 한 마디도 언급하지 않았다. '당연히 천체 물리학에는 관심이 없을것'으로 가정한채 이야기 하는 존의 모습을 어딘지 괴로운 얼굴로 보고 있었을 뿐이었다. 그 순간 존의 머릿속에 무언가가 스쳐갔다.  
  
그는,  
  
그는 자신이 그를 선대와 겹쳐 보고 있다는 것을 눈치 챘을지도 모른다.  
  
갑자기 심장께가 묵직하게 아파왔다. 그 남자가 자신을 어떤 시선으로 보고 있는지 알고 있었기 때문이었다. 순간 숲에서 간절하게 존에게 속삭이던 남자의 목소리가 떠올랐다.  
  
\- 한 번 더요...  
  
그 자신이 아닌, 이미 600년전에 죽어버린 남자를 겹쳐보는 사람에게 하는 키스는  
  
\- 쉬... 잠깐일뿐이니까...  
  
어떤 기분이었을까.  
  
\- 어서요...  
  
그것을 구걸하며, 결국 받아냈지만- 먼 과거의 사람에게 하는 입맞춤이라는 걸 알면서도 애원할 수 밖에 없었던 남자의 심장은 얼마나 아프게 피를 뿜었을까...  
  
바다빛의 시선은 촛점을 맞추지 못한 채 바닥으로 떨구어졌다. 그것은 까만 심연으로 천천히, 소리없이 가라앉았다. 끝이 보이지 않는 것 같았다. 그랬다. 이 길의 끝은 온통 암흑뿐이었다.


	14. Chapter 14

메리가 함께 저녁을 먹자고 청하는 일은 평범한 일에 속했지만 그녀가 특별히 탑 클라우드로 가자고 한 건 평소답지 않았기 때문에 존은 예전 챙겨 입었던 짙은 갈색의 수트를 꺼내입었다. 은빛의 섬세한 실크 타이를 목에 두르며 그는 21세기보다 훨씬 편해진 지금의 생활을 실감했다. 생각해보면 그 땐 한 달에 한 번씩 은행에 넣어야 할 돈 때문에 계산기를 두드리며 고민스런 시간을 보내기도 했었으니까. 끊임없이 밀려드는 고지서를 보며 한숨 짓곤 하면 셜록은 무표정한 얼굴로 보지 못한 척 했지만, 그닥 맡고 싶지 않은 사건을 처리하고는 어떻게든 비용을 가져오곤 했었다. 되짚어보니 뭔가 재밌는 모습이었다. 마치 오래된 부부처럼 말이지. 그는 타이를 매며 거울을 보다가 피식 웃고 말았다. 무심한 척 가장하고 있지만 늘 존의 상태를 고려했던 셜록이었다. 생각보다 사건 보상이 크면 존이 좋아하는 중국요리점에 가서 양껏 음식을 사기도 했었다. 함께 마트에 가주는 자비를 베풀어 주기도 했었고 말이지. 어딘지 아련한 기억에, 내리깔린 긴 속눈썹이 허탈한 미소를 머금었다. 그는 가볍게 숨을 내쉬었고, 남은 매듭을 묶어 당겼다. 어느새 그는 말쑥한 차림새로 서 있었다. 반지 케이스만 들면 완벽하겠군. 존은 속으로 중얼거렸다.  
  
불안해 보이는 셜록을 뒤로한채 나온 존은 왜 그가 그런 표정을 지었는지 깨달았다. 까만 드레스를 멋지게 차려입은 그녀는 뺨을 붉히며 존의 손을 잡았다. 깊이 파인 쇄골과 흰 피부가 돋보이는 메리는 명백히 신경 쓴 차림새였다. 존은 그녀의 가는 손을 잡으며 시선을 어디에 두어야 할지 모를 지경이었다.  
  
"오늘 굉장히 아름답네요, 메리."  
"고마워요."  
  
꽃같이 웃는 그녀를 에스코트하여 자리에 앉은 존은 어딘지 모르게 불안한 느낌을 지울 수 없었다. 다정하고 배려심 넘치는 메리지만, 그녀는 필요할 땐 필요한 이야기를 할 줄 아는 주관있는 여성이기도 했다. 그녀가 이렇게 작정하고 나온 차림새라면 무언가 중요한 이야기를 하려고 할런지도 모른다. 존은 순서대로 나오기 시작하는 코스를 하나하나 맛보며 평이한 대화를 이끌어 가려 노력했다. 그녀는 평소처럼 미소지으며 이야기했지만, 어딘가 다른곳에 생각이 가 있는 것 만큼은 분명했다. 존은 마르는 입을 축이기 위해 와인 잔을 들었다.  
  
"저... 존?"  
  
텁텁한 맛의 와인을 삼키며 시선을 맞추었다. 그녀는 우물쭈물하더니, 갈색 눈동자를 존에게 맞추었다. 다정하고, 따뜻하고, 곧은 시선.  
  
"이야기해요."  
  
그는 생각하기 위해 애썼다. 그녀가 무슨 말을 하려는지 알 것 같았다. 결정해야 했다. 무엇이라고 대답 할 지.  
  
"21세기에 살았을 때, 연인이 있었나요?"  
  
존은 깊은 시선을 그녀에게 맞춘 채, 천천히 입술을 열었다. 조금 메인듯한 목소리였지만 그는 침착하게 이야기했다.  
  
"있었어요."  
"아..."  
  
메리는 입술을 꾹 다물고는 고개를 끄덕였다. 와인을 한 모금 넘긴다. 그녀는 명백히 긴장한 상태였다.  
  
"괜한 질문을 했네요. 미안해요, 이런 이야기를 꺼내서."  
"아녜요. 괜찮아요."  
"실은... 당신에게 묻고 싶은게 있었어요."  
  
그녀는 조금 뜸을 들였고, 말을 이었다.  
  
"존은 지금의 시간에 훌륭히 적응했어요. 거의 완벽할 정도로요. 처음 우리가 만났을 때 당신의 이야기처럼 PTSD도 없었죠."  
  
따스한 시선을 메리에게 건네고 있었지만 존은 생각하기 위해 애쓰고 있었다. 이제 나올 말이 무엇인지 그는 알 것 같았기 때문이었다. 자신은 선택해야했다. 이대로 혼자 살던가, 누군가와 함께 하던가. 하지만 그것이 무엇을 위한 고민인지는 정리하지 못한채였다. 셜록을 피하기 위해서? 셜록을 잊기 위해서? 지금의 나를 정리하기 위해서? 머릿속이 새카맣게 뒤엉켜 있을 때, 그녀가 말을 꺼냈다.  
  
"혹시... 연인을 만들 생각은 없나요? 만약 있다면 저는 어떻,"  
"닥터 왓슨. 실례합니다."  
  
갑작스런 목소리에 존은 깜짝놀라 시선을 들었다. 정중한 음성. 하지만 단호하게 메리의 말을 끊어낸 그녀는 두 사람을 향해 가볍게 고개를 숙였다.  
  
"말씀중에 죄송합니다만, 중요한 건으로 홈즈 선생님께서 찾으십니다. 함께 가주셨야겠습니다."  
  
메리의 시선이 구겨지는 것과 동시에 존이 입을 열었다.  
  
"어, 당신은 지난번의..."  
"네, 안시아입니다."  
  
이름도 똑같았어? 존의 혼란스런 시선을 마주하며 그녀는 생긋 미소지었고, 한 발자국 비켜섰다. 일어서라는 무언의 표현이었다.  
  
"하지만 안시아. 지금은 좀..."  
"무슨 일이죠?"  
  
명백히 기분상한 메리의 목소리에 안시아가 매끄럽게 대답했다.  
  
"M1 상황입니다. 기밀이라 말씀드릴 수 없습니다."  
"뭐라구요? 당신은 누구길래..."  
  
안시아의 손이 ID카드를 꺼내들었다. 내용을 확인한 메리의 얼굴은 딱딱하게 굳었고, 이내 납득할 수 없다는 듯 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
"...뭔가 중요한 일이 생겼나보네요, 존."  
  
M1 상황이 뭔지 존으로서는 알 수 없는 일이었지만 홈즈재단내에서만 사용하는 코드같았다. 존은 자신을 기다리고 있는 안시아를 바라봤고, 입술을 꾹 문채 자리에서 일어났다.  
  
"메리, 정말 미안해요."  
"괜찮아요. 무척 급한일 같은데 어서 가보세요. 다음에 만나요."  
"일단, 같이 나가죠."  
  
레스토랑 밖에는 대기중인 비행선이 있었다. 존은 메리를 무인택시까지 배웅했고, 안시아가 안내하는 비행선으로 들어갔다.  
  
"무슨일입니까?"  
"전 닥터 왓슨을 모셔오라는 이야기를 들었을 뿐입니다."  
  
존은 이륙하는 비행선에서 바깥 풍경을 멍하니 바라봤다. 점차 해가 지고 있었다. 하늘은 붉은 물감을 뒤집어 쓴채 천천히 식어가고 있었다.  


* * *

  
재단의 빌딩으로 가는 내내 존은 메리가 하려던 말을 생각하고 있었다.  
  
\- 혹시... 연인을 만들 생각이없나요? 만약 있다면 저는...  
  
그녀는 존에게 교제를 청하려 했을 것이다. 그것도 정식으로. 꽤나 화려하게 꾸민 그녀의 치장만 봐서도 눈치챌 수 있었다. 그는 이 상황을 흐지부지하게 만들어 준 마이크로프트에게 고마워해야 하는지 짜증을 내야 하는건지 알 수 없었다.  
  
언젠가 다시 이런 일이 생길 것이다. 그때 나는 뭐라고 대답해야 할까.  
  
이대로 쓸쓸하게 혼자 사는것도 방법일 수 있겠지만, 누군가와 함께 하는것도 나쁘지는 않을 것이다. 그 상대가 메리 모스턴이라면 꽤나 안정적이고 따뜻한 가정을 꾸밀 수도 있으리라. 셜록의 얼굴을 보며 혼란스러워하는 일도 없을 것이고, 죄책감과 아픔에 신음할 일도 줄어들 것이다. 누군가의 대용이 아닌, 전혀 새로운 사람이라면... 조금은 마음이 편해지지 않을까.  
  
어느새 도착한 익숙한 건물로 들어서며 존은 잠깐 시선을 돌려 진한 붉은빛으로 물들어 가는 하늘을 바라봤다. 찬 바람이 짧은 머리카락을 흐트러트렸다. 이렇게 밤이 찾아오고, 별이 뜨겠지. 셜록과 함께 바라봤던 그 별들이. 그리고 그는 다시 남자와의 추억을 곱씹으며 아픈 가슴을 그러안고 잠을 청할 것이다.  


* * *

  
조용히 함께 복도를 걷던 와중 안시아는 단말기의 비프음을 확인하고는 곤란한 표정을 지었다.  
  
"닥터 왓슨, 죄송합니다만 잠시 댁에서 대기해주실 수 있겠습니까?"  
"네?"  
"사무실에 중요한 손님이 오신 것 같습니다. 15분 후에 이 쪽으로 와 주십시오."  
"아, 네... 그러죠."  
"닥터의 단말에 홈즈 선생님의 사무실 위치가 저장되어 있을겁니다. 그럼."  
  
존은 그녀와 헤어져 셜록의 사무실로 돌아갔다. 익숙한 복도를 밟으며 그는 이전 셜록과 이 인근에서 말다툼 하던 것을 떠올렸다.  
  
\- 언제부터 그런 사이가 된 겁니까?  
\- 대답하기 곤란한 질문이었나요?  
\- 굳이 그럴 것 있습니까? 이 복도엔 아무도 없는데.  
  
냉랭하고 차가웠던 말투를 기억했다. 그 땐 셜록이 왜 그러는지 도무지 알 수 없었다. 남자는 어떤 암시도 주지 않았었으니까. 메리를 만날때 입으라며 수트가 있는 곳을 알려주던 손길을 떠올렸다. 어딘가 모르게 복잡했던 표정이 기억났다.  
  
어쩌면 셜록은, 그 이전부터 자신에게 이런 감정을 품고 있었던게 아닐까. 그것을 정리하지 못하고 눌러오다 결국 견디지 못하고...  
  
존의 발걸음이 느려졌다. 몇 발자국만 더 가면 셜록의 사무실이었다. 흰 문에 새겨진 Dr. Sherlock Holmes 라는 글자가 눈 앞에 선명히 떠올랐다. 셜록은 안에 있을까? 존은 아랫입술을 가만히 물었다. 하지만, 이내 결심한 듯 곧은 발걸음을 움직였다.  


* * *

  
수트를 벗으며 사무실 안으로 들어서자 즉시 이 쪽을 향하는 셜록의 창백한 얼굴이 보였다. 그는 자리에서 벌떡 일어났지만 움직이진 않았다. 남자는 인사대신 존의 얼굴과 옷을 유심히 훑어봤다. 회색 눈동자가 불안하게 흔들렸다. 그는 겨우 입을 열어 인사했다.  
  
"...일찍 왔네요."  
"응."  
  
무표정을 가장하며 존은 소파에 수트 자켓을 걸쳤고, 부엌에 서서 차를 끓였다. 빠른 속도로 끓기 시작한 물을 컵에 부으며 그는 홍차 티백을 안에 담갔다.  
  
"닥터 왓슨."  
"왜?"  
  
존은 정신적으로 지쳐있는 상태였기 때문에 복잡한 주제를 대화로 삼고싶지 않았다. 그는 짧게 대꾸하고 발코니로 나가는 문을 열었다. 매끄럽게 공간이 열렸고, 안으로 찬 바람이 들어왔다. 그는 주저없이 바깥으로 나갔다. 넓게 펼쳐진 하늘은 붉은 노을로 완벽하게 뒤덮혀 있었다. 뜨거운 컵에 의지한 채 존은 난간에 팔을 기대어 바깥을 바라봤다. 뒷편에서 셜록의 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 애써 침착함을 가장하려는 음성이었다. 하지만 존은 알고 있었다. 그 남자는 명백히 떨고 있었다.  
  
"...닥터 모스턴이 교제를 청했나요?"  
  
존은 멀리 길게 이어진 구름을 바라보며 잠시 고민했고, 낮은 목소리로 대답했다.  
  
"그랬어."  
  
잠시 침묵이 남았다. 이윽고, 어딘지 메인듯한 음성으로 셜록이 질문했다.  
  
"그녀가 결혼하자고 했습니까?"  
  
그는 잠시 생각했다. 무엇이라 대답해야 할까. 하지만 그는 오래 고민하지 않았다. 이 상황은 정상이 아니었다. 자신은 21세기에 메여 있었다. 사랑하는 남자는 죽었고 이 곳에 없다는 것을 알면서도 셜록의 얼굴을 마주하면 존은 과거의 환영에 묶였다. 정말 바보같은 짓이었다. 서로의 영혼을 갉아먹는 일이다. 존은 셜록을 마주하며 과거를 떠올릴테고, 셜록은 존을 안으며 그가 누구를 생각하고 있는지 고민하겠지. 존은 희미하게 미소지었다. 이제 모든 것을 끝내야 했다.  
  
"그래."  
  
아무 대답도 들려오지 않았다. 하지만 존은 보지 않아도 알 것 같았다. 저 남자가 얼마나 무너지고 있는지. 그의 창백한 심장이 수십, 수백조각으로 찢기고 있는 모습이... 마치 보이는 것 같았다.  
  
"...결혼할겁니까?"  
  
갈라진, 낮은 목소리에 존은 고민없이 응답했다.  
  
"그럴거야."  
  
손으로 따뜻한 찻잔의 온기가 건너왔지만, 존의 심장은 차게 얼어붙어가고 있었다. 기이한 일이지. 이 상황에서 실연한 건 셜록인데 왜 내가 아플까. 존은 애써 머릿속을 비우려 노력했다.  
  
정리해야해. 더 이상의 혼란은 없어야해.  
  
모든 걸 끝내야해.  
  
폐가 조여드는 것 같은 감각에 존은 숨을 깊이 내쉬며 시선을 닫았다. 존. 여기까지 하자. 눈가가 뜨거워지는 것 같아 그는 꾹 감았던 시선을 열었다. 시야를 감싸는 붉은 노을. 차가운 대기. 그리고...  
  
"존."  
  
귓가에서 들려오는 호명에 어깨를 움츠린 존은 뒷편으로 시선을 돌렸다. 한 번도 자신의 이름을 부른 적이 없는 남자였다. 순간, 공간을 채워오던 태양이 건물들 사이로 스며들어 사라져갔다. 주변이 어두워진다. 음영이 드리워진 남자의 창백한 얼굴, 아픔으로 흔들리는 회색 눈동자. 존의 눈 앞엔 221B의 환영이 떠오르기 시작했다.  
  
어둠과, 그림자와, 목소리.  
  
셜록의 목소리.  
  
존은 숨을 집어 삼켰다.  
  
"...존."  
  
먼지 입자가 떠다니는 플랫의 모습이 주변을 메꿔들어왔다. 화학약품의 매케한 내음과, 옅은 홍차 향기. 낡은 커튼 사이로 스며들던 노을.  
  
"결혼해줘요."  
  
존은 저도 모르게 떨리는 손으로 난간을 짚었다. 목소리가 나오지 않았다. 어째서 그가 이 말을 하는거야? 어째서 과거의 환영이 반복되는거야?  
  
"너... 지금 무슨..."  
"결혼해줘요, 존."  
  
존이 대답하지 않자, 셜록은 절망스러운 목소리로 말을 이었다.  
  
"...당신이 선대를 사랑하고 있다는 걸 알고 있어요. 저와 선대는 별개로, 당신이 날 보면서 혼란스러워하고 있다는 사실도 알고 있습니다. 다만 이건 알아 주었으면 좋겠어요."  
  
떨구어졌던 시선이 들어올려졌다.  
  
"난 당신이 사랑했던 그 남자는 아닐지 모르지만, 당신을 사랑하는 사람중에 하나라는 걸요."  
  
셜록은 괴로운 듯 숨을 들이마셨고, 아픈 표정으로 손을 내뻗었다. 존은 피할 수 없었다. 남자가 떨리는 팔을 감싸 몸을 당겨 안는 것을 그저 방관할 수 밖에 없었다. 그만큼 셜록의 표정은 절실하고 괴로워보였다.  
  
"고민할 시간을 줄게요. 당신이 어떤 판단을 내리던 그걸 존중하도록 노력할게요."  
  
마치 이것이 마지막 기회인 양 존을 애타게 그러안은 채 남자가 속삭였다.  
  
"난 이 일이 닥터 모스턴과 당신 두 사람간의 문제라고 생각하지 않아요. 당신은 명백히 나와 선대 사이에서 괴로워하고 있었습니다. 당신이 혼란스러워하는만큼, 나도 혼란스러웠어요. 하지만 결론은 하나였습니다. 다른 누구도 중요하지 않아요. 선대 역시 마찬가지로요. 이건 당신과 나 사이의 문제입니다."  
  
그는 고개를 들고 존의 뺨을 부드럽게 감쌌다. 애타는 시선에 존은 주먹을 꾹 쥐었다.  
  
"잊지 말아요, 존. 부디 나를 8번째 셜록 홈즈가 아닌, 단 한 사람의 셜록 홈즈로 기억해줘요. 그렇게 해준다면, 당신이 날 거절하고 닥터 모스턴에게 떠나도 슬퍼하지 않을게요."  
  
그리고 그는 존의 볼에 깊이 입술을 내리 눌렀다.  
  
"사랑해요."  
  
뺨에 습기가 묻어나는 것에 존은 당황했다. 하지만 남자는 팔을 풀지 않았다. 그는 흔들리는 푸른 시선을 존에게 맞추고, 마치 허락을 구하는 것처럼 조용히 응시했다. 그가 피하지 않자, 셜록은 조심스레 자신의 입술을 내렸다. 물방울이 매달린 속눈썹을 내리트리며 그가 속삭였다. 입술이 스쳤다.  
  
"사랑하고 있어요."  
  


* * *

  
  
도망치듯 걷고 있는 존은 눈을 세게 부볐다.  
  
\- 기다릴게요, 존.  
  
품에서 빠져나와 몸을 돌려 사무실을 떠나는 존을 향해 남자가 속삭였다. 그는 존을 잡지 않았다. 그저 힘없는 목소리로 애원할 뿐이었다.  
  
\- 날 선대의 클론이라고 생각하지 말아줘요.  
  
어째서 상황이 이렇게까지 치닫았을까.  
  
눈물이 쏟아졌다. 그는 붉게 충혈된 눈가를 부비며 목을 타고 올라오는 신음을 눌러 삼키기 위해 필사적으로 노력했다.  
  
\- 난 당신을 사랑하는 한 사람일 뿐이예요.  
  
그는 꺾어들어가는 복도 안쪽으로 급히 몸을 숨기듯 기대었고, 벽에 등을 기대어 주저앉았다.  
  
셜록 미안해. 널 사랑해서 미안해.  
  
쉴새없이 마음속으로 속삭이며 존은 얼굴을 가렸고, 5분 전 남자에게 한 대답을 떠올리며 가슴을 잡아 쥐었다.  
  
널 정말 사랑해. 그래서...  
  
\- 난 널 사랑할 수 없어.


	15. Chapter 15

마이크로프트의 사무실로 들어선 시간은 약속보다 10분 정도 늦은 상태였다. 하지만 안시아는 아무런 질책없이 그를 정중히 맞았고, 안쪽의 사무실로 그를 안내했다.  
  
존은 필사적으로 찬 물로 눈가를 식히려 노력했지만 허사로 돌아갔음을 깨닫고 포기한 채 들어선 참이었다. 그의 눈은 형편없이 부어있었고, 붉게 충혈된 상태였다. 존은 마이크로프트의 사무실이 어둡다는 것에 감사했다. 남자의 사무실은 21세기와 거의 비슷한 형태였다.  
  
"앉으시죠, 존."  
  
다정한 목소리에 그는 목을 가다듬으며 소파에 몸을 묻었다. 존은 마이크로프트가 자신을 왜 불렀는지에 대한 생각보단, 그와의 약속 덕분에 셜록에게서 잠시 벗어날 수 있어 차라리 고마워하고 싶은 심정이었다. 그만큼 그는 혼란스러웠고 괴로웠다. 엉망진창으로 뒤얽힌 존의 머릿속을 아는지 모르는지 마이크로프트는 매끄러운 손길로 차를 건넸다. 존은 되도록 그와 시선을 맞추고 싶지 않아 작은 목소리로 감사를 표하고는 찻잔만 바라보고 있었다.  
  
"하루 중 가장 어두운 시간이 언제인지 알고 있습니까?"  
  
존은 시선을 떨군채 고개를 저었다. 꽉 메여있던 목이었기 때문에 긁히는 듯한 음성이 흘러나왔다.  
  
"...아뇨, 모르겠네요."  
  
명백히 '무슨 일이 있었다'는 목소리였지만 마이크로프트는 지적하지 않았다. 그는 존의 맞은편에 앉아 찻잔을 기울였고, 느릿하게 대답했다.  
  
"아침이 밝아오기 직전. 그 시간이 가장 어둡습니다."  
  
달그락, 하는 소리와 함께 남자의 목소리가 덧붙여졌다. 어딘지 모르게 그를 위로하는 듯한 음성이었다.  
  
"진실을 마주하고 나면, 모든게 달라져 있을 겁니다."  
  
아프고 퍽퍽해진 시선을 든다. 존의 충혈된 눈을 보고도 마이크로프트는 미동조차 없었다. 그는 그저 존을 마주 바라봤다. 존의 허스키한 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
"난... 뭐가 진실인지 모르겠어요, 마이크로프트. 내 마음조차 모를 판인데, 진실을 어찌 구분하겠어요."  
  
이해심 어린 시선으로 마이크로프트가 말을 꺼냈다.  
  
"셜록은 죽기 전, 기억의 숲에 대해 이야기했습니다."  
  
뜬금없는 이야기에 존의 눈가가 의아함으로 구겨졌다. 그럴 수 밖에 없다. 그는 아무것도 모르니까. 마이크로프트는 다정한 음성으로 말을 이었다.  
  
"당신에 대한 이야기죠. 그리고 셜록에 대한. 지금의 상황을 설명하는 모든 것입니다. 이것은 당신에게 진실이 될 수도 있지만, 반쪽짜리가 될 수도 있어요. 하지만 결과가 어떻게 되든 이제 이 '사실'을 당신이 알아야 할 때가 온 것 같군요."  
  
마이크로프트는 긴 손가락을 들어 가볍게 휘저었다. 가운데 테이블에 투명한 화면이 떠올랐다. 푸른 빛으로 이뤄진 그것은 셜록의 사무실에서 늘 봐왔던 모니터와 비슷한 모습이었다. 가운데 선명하게 새겨진 'VOICE ONLY'라는 글자를 바라보는데 마이크로프트가 이야기했다.  
  
"당신에게 가장 어두운 순간이 될 지도 모릅니다."  
  
투명한 화면 너머 존의 시선이 크게 열렸다. 그는 어떤 설명도 받지 못한 채 흘러나오는 노이즈에 당황했다. 무언가가 바스락대는 소리. 손이 스치는 소리. 조금 가쁜듯한 숨소리. 집중하지 않으면 잘 들리지 않는 소음들을 놓치지 않으려 애쓰는 존의 시선은 허공을 바라보고 있었다. 순간 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
\- 참 신기한 일이지 마이크로프트. 난 아직도 존을 또렷이 기억해.  
  
어둠속에 검게 물든 존의 눈동자가 충격으로 흔들렸다. 흘러나온 소리는 명백한 노인의 목소리였다. 허스키하고, 가라앉은- 굉장히 낮은 저음. 세월의 흔적이 묻었어도 또렷이 누구인지 구분할 수 있는 목소리. 존은 거의 무의식적으로 자신의 입을 틀어 막았다. 얼굴이 괴롭게 일그러졌다. 순식간에 눈 앞에 흐려진다. 그는 심장에서부터 치고 올라오는 강한 덩어리를 내리 누르기 위해 힘썼다. 들어야했다. 들어야했다. 스피커 속의 남자는 셜록이었다.  
  
\- 그는 내 마음에 넓게 자리잡고 있어. 마치 나무처럼 말야. 처음 만난 날, 존과 함께 달리던 기억, 안젤로네 가게에서의 대화, 첫 키스, 존이 누워있던 병상... 모든 기억이 내 안에 깊이 뿌리를 내리고 자라갔어. 시간이 지날수록 점점 희미해져 사라지는게 아닌, 점점 자라서 더 강하게 내 안에 자리잡는거지.  
  
셜록은 조금 숨을 들이마셨다. 긴 이야기로 숨이 찬 것 같았다. 하지만 이윽고 그는, 피로로 인해 갈라진 목소리로 말을 이었다. 꼭 계속 이야기 해야만 하는 것처럼.  
  
\- 그 숲 안에는 늘 존이 있었어. 그래서 난 이 숲을 옮겨심고 싶었지. 존은 이제 혼자가 되니까 말야. 근데 그게 어려울 것 같아. 뇌기억 전승 프로젝트는 1-2백년으로 끝나지 않을 과제가 될거야.  
  
작게 시트를 끄는 소리가 들렸다.  
  
\- 마이크로프트. 존이 혼자가 되지 않도록, 나중에 깨어날 나를 이끌어 줘. 그 숲으로 갈 수 있게 말야.  
\- 너 답지 않은 표현이구나, 셜록.  
\- 맞아.  
  
그는 조금 심하게 기침했고, 덧붙였다.  
  
\- 하지만 기억이 전승되지 않은 클론이, 내가 제시한 루트를 밟아 존을 깨우는 건 원치 않거든. 그는 존을 사랑하지 않을지도 몰라. 이상 염색체를 모두 조절한 클론이 얼마나 인간적일지 난 예상할 수 없어. 경우의 수가 너무 많거든. 아니, 또 다른 나니까 다를지도 모르지. 하지만 난 확신 할 수 없어. 만약 기계같은 셜록 홈즈가 존 왓슨을 깨우고, 그를 그냥 방치한다면 난 절대 나 자신을 용서할 수 없을거야. 그런일만큼은 필사적으로 막고 싶어. 그래서 이 키워드를 쓰는거야. 지나치게 이성적이지 않고, 어딘지 지금의 나 같은 구석을 지닌 클론이 깨어난다면, 분명 이 단어에 반응할거야. 기억의 숲이 뭔지 찾을거야. 존을 깨우려 들거야.  
  
숨이 찼는지 긁는 듯한 숨소리가 들려왔다. 존의 얼굴은 형편없이 일그러져 있었다. 그제서야 깨달았다. 어떤 상황인지 이해했다. 입을 틀어막은 그는 몸을 웅크린채 터져나오는 오열을 끅끅대며 내리 누르려 애썼다. 남자는, 죽어가는 순간까지 자신을 위해 모든 것을 준비하고 있었다. 죽는 순간까지 자신을 놓지 못하고 있었다. 그 시간이 얼마나 걸리든, 전혀 상관하지 않은 채.  
  
\- 존에게, 존에게 전해줘.  
  
사그러드는 듯한 목소리. 마구 흘러 떨어지는 눈물을 주체하지 못한 채, 그는 뿌옇게 빛나는 모니터앞의 테이블을 부여잡았다. 이렇게 하면 좀 더 셜록에게 가까워 질 수 있을까? 이렇게 하면 좀 더 남자의 목소리를 들을 수 있을까?  
  
\- 그가 떠나고 나서야 알게 되었지만... 그래서 직접 들려주진 못했지만 말야.  
  
옅은 웃음소리. 그리고 속삭이는 듯한 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
\- ...사랑하고 있어, 존.  
  
"아, 제발..."  
  
꽉 매인 목으로, 존의 신음같은 목소리가 새나왔다. 음성 파일은 끝났고, 어두운 사무실은 존의 억눌린 울음소리만 간간히 흘러나왔다.  
  
"사...랑해. 사랑해, 셜록."  
  
존의 곁으로 와 어깨를 꾹 잡은 남자는 자신의 손수건을 건넸다. 존은 그것을 생명줄이라도 되는 것마냥 붙든 채 얼굴을 파묻었다. 생각지도 못한 셜록의 생전 음성은 존을 잡아 뒤흔들기에 충분했다. 마이크로프트는 조용히 그에게 시간을 주었다. 그에겐 그것이 절실할 것이었다.  
  
몇 분이 흐르고, 존은 손수건에 얼굴을 묻은 채 깊이 심호흡했다. 그는 마음을 가라앉히려 애쓰고 있었다. 마이크로프트는 그의 등을 두드려주었고, 천천히 이야기를 꺼냈다.  
  
"기억할지 모르겠습니다만, 요전 8대를 제외한 다른 클론 이야기를 한 적이 있었습니다. 그 누구도 존을 깨우려 들지 않았던, 셜록 그 자체였던 클론들이었죠. 그들은 존을 봤음에도 불구하고 아무것도 느끼지 못했습니다. 연구를 하고 성과를 올리는 것에 희열을 느낄 뿐이었죠. 그들은 만족스럽게 살고, 만족스럽게 떠났습니다. 하지만..."  
  
그의 목소리가 좀 더 차분하게 가라앉았다.  
  
"자신이 누구인지. 왜 당신에게 끌리는지 고민한 개체는 지금의 셜록이 최초입니다. 그는 어떤 근거도 없이 당신을 깨웠습니다. 깨워놓고도 왜 그랬는지 모르고 있었죠."  
  
새빨갛게 부은 시선이 들어올려졌다. 존의 눈은 혼돈 그 자체였다.  
  
"당신이 들은 셜록의 유언을 기억해 주었으면 합니다. 마이크로프트 홈즈는 재단을 위해서도 존재하지만, 과거의 기억이 전승된 셜록을 찾기 위해서도 존재했습니다. 그리고 저는, 셜록을 보면서 SH 프로젝트의 성공 여부를 고민하게 되었습니다."  
  
마이크로프트는 그의 어깨를 잡았고, 존을 내려다보며 말을 이었다.  
  
"지금의 셜록이 과거 셜록의 기억을 이었다고는 저도 확신하진 못합니다. 그는 선대의 DNA를 사용했지만 명백히 서로 다른 개체죠. 미묘한 성격상의 차이점도 분명 있습니다. 다만, 당신이 기억해두어야 할 점은 21세기의 셜록은 SH 프로젝트를 준비해왔고, 당신이 홀로 눈을 뜨는걸 바라지 않았다는 점입니다."  
  
어둠에 가려진 딥블루는 투명한 물막에 덮힌 채였지만, 남자의 말의 의도를 알아채고 얇은 입술을 꾹 문 채 그를 바라봤다.  
  
"이제부터는 당신의 선택입니다. 아마 21세기의 셜록이 만들었던 기억의 숲 전부를 지금의 셜록이 전승하지는 못했을 겁니다. 하지만, 그 일부- 어느 곳인가에는 분명 그도 있습니다. 당신을 찾기위해 런던의 온 숲을 찾아다녔던 셜록도- 그 숲 안에 있다고 생각합니다."  
  
주름진 입가가 다시 일그러진다. 존은 이해했을 것이다. 21세기의 셜록. 그가 남긴 기억. 그리고 600년의 시간을 건너 다시 이어진 마음까지. 찬 바람이 부는 숲의 한 가운데 서서 그를 바라보던 남자의 시선도. 애타게 안으며 마음을 구걸하던 목소리도.  
  
"존, 이제 그 질문의 답을 당신은 알 지도 모릅니다."  
  
마이크로프트의 진중한 음성이 흘러나왔다.  
  
"왜 셜록은 당신을 깨웠을까요."  
  
붉게 핏줄이 섰지만, 명백히 점차 진정하고 있는 남자를 바라보며 마이크로프트는 옅은 미소를 지었다. 눈 물이 가득했던 남자는 입술을 즈려문채 마이크로프트를 응시했고, 이내 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고 뒤도 돌아보지 않도 방 밖으로 달려나갔다. 눈물이 가득해 잘 보이지 않았지만 그는 익숙한 복도를 찾아 다리를 놀렸다. 단 한 사람으로서 그를 사랑한다는 남자를 향해.  


* * *

  
사무실 문이 열리고 존이 들어섰을 때, 긴 바이올린 선율이 이어지던 참이었다. 남자는 활대를 잡은 채 존을 바라봤고, 그의 충혈된 시선을 보고 눈썹 한 쪽을 찡그렸다. 하지만 어딘지 불안해 보이는 얼굴로 천천히 바이올린을 어깨에서 내려놓았다. 존은 남자에게 다가갔다. 어떤 주저함도 없이. 곧은 걸음 걸이로. 눈물 자욱이 남은 얼굴이었지만, 아직 눈가는 물기로 일렁였지만 그는 셜록의 앞까지 바로 걸어갔다. 창백한 시선이 존을 향하고, 침착하지 못한 목소리를 흘렸다.  
  
"벌써 결정한 건가요...?"  
"그래."  
"...그 결정이 당신을 슬프게 했나요?"  
  
다시 코 끝이 찡해져 존은 급히 고개를 숙였다. 눈가를 부비자 다시 물기가 길게 묻어났다. 그는 허탈하게 웃었다. 난 이렇게 눈물이 많은 남자가 아니었는데. 이 바보같은 남자는 자신도 바보로 만들어 버렸다. 그러는 주제에 마지막까지 날 걱정한다. 마지막까지 사랑을 애원한다.  
  
"방금,"  
  
다시 목이 메어 존은 큼큼- 하고 목을 가다듬었고, 물기어린 시선을 셜록에게 맞추었다. 존을 슬프게 한 그 결정이 그 자신도 슬프게 할까 두려워하는 창백한 얼굴을 향해. 존은 꽉 매인 목소리로 말을 이었다. 그의 음성은 우스꽝스러울정도로 엉망이었다. 하지만 존은 미소지었다. 아픔과 기쁨이 뒤섞인 미소를.  
  
"방금, 오랫동안 찾은 걸 발견한 것 같아."  
  
셜록의 시선이 이지러진 채 열렸다. 그 말은 며칠 전 숲에서 존에게 했던 이야기였다. 남자는 믿을 수 없다는 듯 그를 바라봤다. 존은 눈물로 일그러진 미소를 지으며, 그에게 질문했다. 여전히 목 메인 목소리였지만, 셜록에겐 세상에서 가장 아름다운 목소리로 들렸으리라.  
  
"...키스해도 될까?"  
  
겨울 하늘 같은 남자의 시선이 존에게 고정되었다. 존은 뻗뻗하게 굳어 말도 제대로 꺼내지 못하는 셜록에게 한 발자국 더 가까이 다가갔다. 까만 수트, 타이트한 실크 셔츠, 길고 창백한 목과, 색소 옅은 입술, 보석같은 눈동자, 오만한 광대뼈, 곱슬거리는 까만 머리카락. 셜록 홈즈. 하지만 2607년의 셜록. 명백히 자신이 사랑했던 셜록은 따로 있었지만, 결국 다시 사랑하게 된, '다른 사람'. 존은 미소지었다. 남자의 흰 뺨에 손을 대고, 조심스레 당긴다. 아직도 믿을 수 없다는 듯 바라보는 회색 눈동자가 클로즈 업 되자, 존은 시선을 닫고 그의 입술에 자신을 맞대었다. 부드럽고 촉촉한 느낌에 미소가 지어졌다. 혀를 밀어넣자, 마치 정신이라도 차린 듯 존을 꽉 그러안아오는 셜록의 품 안에 갖힌 존은, 그에게 모든 것을 맡긴 채 그의 등을 마주 안았다. 셜록의 체취다. 과거의 그와 똑같은 체취. 하지만 그와는 명백히 다른 셜록. 존은 그의 단단한 팔 안에서- 어쩌면 셜록을 처음 만났을 때부터, 그의 흔들리는 시선을 마주했을 때부터 그 남자를 사랑했을지도 모르겠다고 생각했다. 조용히 존을 쫓던 이지적인 눈동자를, 불안함에 떨려나오던 그의 목소리를, 그를 꽉 붙잡던 강한 손 끝을- 아마도 자신은 계속 사랑해왔을 거라고. 그렇게 생각했다.  
  
꼭 그러안은 두 사람의 연인의 뒤로, 검게 물들어가는 하늘이 배경처럼 가라앉았다. 그리고 그 맞은편. 언젠가 존이 셜록에게 알려주었던 오리온 자리가 반짝이고 있었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 사실 처음에는 A4용지 한 장 정도에 들어갈 짧은 이야기가 시작이었습니다. 거기에 살을 붙이고... 하다보니 이렇게 길어져버렸네요. 뒤로 3편 정도의 외전이 있었습니다만 조금 쓰다가 말았네요. 회지용으로 작업했었지만, 애정이 식어서... ^__ㅠ; 시즌3이 절 또 버닝하게 하지 않기만 바래봅니다.  
> 긴 글 읽어주셔서 감사해요. :)


	16. Sequel : 1. Trees in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 셜록존 AU 기억의 숲에서 속편

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '기억의 숲에서'를 책으로 기획하면서 쓰기 시작한 속편입니다.
> 
> 1\. 숲 속의 나무들  
> 2\. 긴 산책로  
> 3\. 숲의 한가운데로
> 
> 총 3개의 챕터로 구성되어 있으며, 올리는 내용은 1편인 '숲 속의 나무들' 일부입니다.  
> 묻혀두고싶진 않아서 일부를 올려둡니다. 나중에라도 이어서 쓸 수 있게 된다면 좋겠네요.

오후에는 뇌의학 연구소 맥던힐 박사와의 면담이 있었다. 셜록은 골육종 치료를 위한 팀과 뇌의학 연구 팀을 꾸려 운영하고 있었는데, 본디 자신의 전공이 아니었던지라 전문가의 도움이 절실했다. 커피를 손에 든 채 연구동으로 움직이는 도중 진동이 느껴진다. 그는 무성의하게 안주머니에서 휴대전화를 꺼냈다.

GL

셜록은 가만히 액정을 바라봤고, 조금 고민하다 전화를 받았다.

"네."  
"어, 셜록? 나야. 레스트라드."  
"오랫만이군요."  
"그래... 자네 어떤가. 그... 건강은 괜찮아?"  
"괜찮습니다."

잠시 침묵이 흘렀다. 레스트라드는 큼큼하며 헛기침을 했고 조심스레 말을 꺼냈다.

"바쁘진 않고?"

셜록은 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 그는 요점을 벗어나 뱅뱅 돌리는 일반인의 회화를 경멸했다.

"무슨일인지 이야기부터 하시죠."

남자의 벙찐 얼굴에 눈에 그려지는 것 같다. 레스트라드는 이내 정신을 차린듯 조심스레 말을 꺼냈다.

"언제 얼굴 한번 보지."  
"사건입니까."

건조한 질문에 경위는 말문이 막힌듯 잠이 뜸을 들였고, 한숨섞인 대답을 들려줬다.

"너무하는데. 그리고 자네가 사건이 있어도 부르지 말라고 했잖아."  
"그렇다면 굳이 절 볼 이유는,"  
"셜록."

답지않게 레스트라드는 셜록의 말허리를 잘랐다. 역시 답지않게 셜록은 입을 다물었다. 남자의 차분한 음성이 이어진다.

"날 보면... 그러니까, 나나 야드 사람들이... 그... 옛날... 생각을 나게 한다면 만나지 않아도 좋아. 그저 난..."

그는 차마 '존'이라는 이름을 언급하지 못했고, 기운빠진 목소리로 말을 이었다.

"그저... 자네가 걱정됐을 뿐이야."  
"전 괜찮습니다. 그럼, 바빠서."

인사없이 끊어버린 전화기를 다시 주머니속으로 구겨 넣는다. 눈이 시리다. 저 하늘때문이다. 셜록은 눈살을 일그러트리며 새파랗게 펼쳐진 하늘을 바라봤다.

'존, 날씨가 빌어먹게 좋아. 너무 눈이 부셔서...'

느려진 발걸음을 다시 빠르게 한다. 남자는 마른 눈두덩을 꾹 눌렀다. 그의 입술은 꽉 다물려 있었다.

 

 

  
1\. 숲 속의 나무들

 

 

 

수화기를 내리자 검은 눈동자와 마주친다. 남자는 무거운 표정으로 고개를 저었다. 도노반은 그를 향해 몸을 기울였다.

"뭐래요, 싫대요?"

넓은 책상 여기저기 놓인 서류더미는 자칫 잘못 건드리면 쏟아질것처럼 보였다. 그녀는 저 서류더미가 2-3달째 거의 줄어들지 않고 있다는 걸 알고 있었다. 하지만 그들이 할 수 있는 건 여기까지였다. 살인사건이 늘어나고, 콜드케이스가 쌓여가도 그것을 '해치워버리고' 새로운 사건을 요구하던 건방진 자문탐정은 자신의 일을 그만둔지 오래였다. 그녀는 서류틈새에 어지럽게 꽂혀진 빨갛고 노란 인덱스를 물끄러미 바라보며 날을 계수해본다. 아마도... 한 5개월쯤 된 것 같다. 셜록 홈즈가 연락을 완전히 끊어 버린 건.

시선을 들어올리자 무거운 얼굴의 상관이 보였다. 분명 거절했겠지. 그 남자라면 그러도고 남을 것이다. 자신도 예상했다. 하지만 미우나 고우나 5년간 부딪히며 함께 해 온 사이였다. 도노반은 그가 싫었지만, 이런 상황을 바라지는 않았다. 연인을 잃고 망가지는 걸 원한적은 없었다.

"목소리는요. 어디 아프진 않대요?"  
"그런것 같진 않아."

침음성을 흘리며 레스트라드가 대답했다. 긴 한숨이 뒤따라나온다. 그는 낡은 의자에 머리를 깊이 묻었다.

"그냥, 좀..."

경위는 가만히 책상 위의 펜을 바라봤다. 낮은 목소리를 떠올린다.

\- 괜찮습니다.

괜찮지 않은 목소리로 괜찮다고 하던 남자. 그는 셜록이 어떻게 생활하고 있는지 감히 상상도 할 수 없었다. 덤덤하고 건조한 흰 카드 한장에 혼인 신고를 알려오던 사람. 존의 투병 소식을 접하고 침통해 있었던 야드는, 그 카드로 인해 얼이 빠지는 기분을 느껴야했다. 앤더슨은 거의 즉시 역겹다는 표정을 지었지만 이내 얼굴을 누그러뜨렸다. 죽어가는 의사와 (그를 사랑하는 것임이 분명한) 세계 유일의 자문탐정을 비난할 수 있는 사람은 아무도 없었다.

레스트라드는 시선을 꾹 닫았다. 담배 생각이 났다. 간절히 났다. 옥상으로 가자. 그는 자리에서 일어났다.

"나 좀 나갔다 올게."

낡은 파일을 무릎위에 가득 쌓은 채 그녀는 고개를 끄덕였다. 이틀째 집에 들어가지 못해 눅눅해진 소매를 걷는다. 그는 사무실 밖으로 나가 엘리베이터 홀로 갔다.

3개월 전을 떠올린다. 그는 존의 상태가 걱정되어 종종 셜록에게 연락을 취하곤 했었다.

\- 존은 괜찮아?  
\- 괜찮아요.

늘 같은 대답이었다. 남자는 무성의하게, 때로는 가라앉은 목소리로 존의 상태를 알렸다. 그리고 어느날. 셜록은 그의 질문에 대답하지 않았다.

\- 셜록?

들려오지 않는 목소리에 전화를 떼어 상태를 본다. 아직 연결되어 있다. 그는 다시 남자를 불렀다. 하지만 대답은 들려오지 않았다. 그제서야 머리를 치고 지나가는 생각에 손발이 차갑게 식었다.

\- ...셜록, 존은...

짧은 숨소리가 들린다고 생각한 찰나, 전화가 끊어졌다. 레스트라드는 정리되어가는 현장을 뒤로 한채 베이커가로 차를 몰았다. 남자는 없었다. 다시 전화를 건다. 받지 않았다. 그는 허드슨 부인을 찾았고, 그날 아침 앰뷸런스에 실려가던 존을 본게 마지막이었다며 빨갛게 부은 눈에 다시 눈물을 글썽거렸다.

옥상은 시원한 바람이 불어오고 있었다. 하늘은 맑았다. 안주머니를 뒤져 한 가치를 꺼내 문다. 불을 붙힌다. 거의 즉시 깊이 빨아들였다. 기도를 지나 폐 구석구석으로 스며드는 느낌에 그는 깊은 숨을 내쉬었다.

그 이후로 남자는 자신의 전화를 받지 않았다. 그렇게 한 달을 보냈다. 불안함에 종종 베이커가를 방문했지만, 어느날 기괴할 정도로 휑해진 플랫을 보고 할 말을 잃었다. 허드슨 부인의 이야기로는 셜록이 플랫의 가구를 전부 매입했고, 왠 남자들이 들어와 그것들을 전부 '고스란히' 가져갔다고했다. 그들은 바닥에 너무 오래 쌓아놔서 누렇게 색이 바래고 읽기 힘들어진 책까지 그 상태 그대로 옮겼다면서 그녀는 셜록이 왜 그런 결정을 내렸는지 이해할 수 있을 것 같으면서도 하기 어려웠다고 털어놨다.

\- 이 집은 존을 생각나게 했을테니 떠나고 싶었겠죠. 하지만 가구들을 죄다 가져간건 이상했어요. 존과 함께 써 온 것들이라 분명 보기 힘들었을텐데, 그 아이는 마치 어디 새로운 베이커가를 꾸미려는 것 마냥 그것들을 죄다 가져가지 뭐예요.  
\- 셜록은 어때 보이던가요.  
\- 나빴어요. (그녀는 한숨 쉬었다.) 예전보다 더 말라있었고, 어딘가 지쳐보이더군요. 어디 살고 있느냐고 물었지만 대답하지 않았어요. 그냥 런던에 있다는 말만 하더군요.

그리고 남자의 행방을 알 수 있게 된 것은 순전히 우연에 의한 것이었다. 그로부터 보름 후, 왕족과 관련된 사건때문에 버킹엄 인근에서 사건 조사를 하던 중 눈에 익은 남자를 본 것이다. 큰 키와 말쑥한 수트, 몸의 일부인 것 같은 장우산.

\- 홈즈씨!

레스트라드는 사건 파일을 도노반에게 떠안기고 재빨리 남자를 향해 달려갔다. 막 궁 안으로 들어가려던 남자가 멈추었고, 매끄럽지만 냉정한 얼굴로 그를 마주했다.

\- 안녕하십니까, 경위. 무슨 일이신지.

역시나. 기억하고 있구나. 사건 현장에서 한 번 본게 전부였던 남자는 신사적인 태도로 질문했지만 명백히 '요점만 짧게'라고 이야기하고 있었다. 때문에 레스트라드는 겉치레 인사는 생략한 채 본론으로 넘어갔다.

\- 셜록 어딨습니까.

남자의 눈가가 미미하게 구겨진다. 행방을 알고 있다. 말을 이었다.

\- 전화를 안 받습니다, 그 녀석... 알고 계시면 좀 알려주십쇼, 걱정됩니다. 그리고 존은, (순간적으로 말문이 막혔지만 이를 악물고 내뱉었다) 존은 어떻게 됐습니까.

내리꽂히는 듯한 시선을 느끼며 레스트라드는 남자의 대답을 기다렸다. 그는 잠시 침묵했고, 몸을 옆으로 틀었다. 그와 동시에 궁의 문이 열렸다.

\- 들어오시죠.


End file.
